Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Eternal
by Kisaki Heera
Summary: [A dream too real and a nightmare that still sleeps...] The 4 dimensions - time, dreams, death, & space - are distorted. Something sealed away is breaking free, & only 1 key is preventing its release - and it's hidden on one of the senshi!
1. 01: 01 'Akuma'

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Eternal  
Book 1: Chapter 1 'Akuma'   
e-mail [kisaki@tds.net]  
  
Hi there! Kisaki speaking! This is my first fanfic and I worked a really long time to make this story the way that I wanted it to be done - but that doesn't mean I want you to go easy on me! Hardly! Believe it or not, I don't want you to! If it's bad, tell me what's bad about it! If it's good, tell me what you liked. I want to know! So don't be afraid to e-mail me [kisaki@tds.net] and let me know what you thought.   
  
I try to post one book (usually three chapters) every month. I will add one chapter every week on Friday evenings (or sometime Saturday) until the book is finished.  
  
I started this rather large epic in 1996. So obviously I've been at it for quite a while. I didn't post it until it was nearly completed. It's really over 35+ chapters and still counting... I've been working on this store since I was 12, so I've improved a lot over time. So bear with the mistakes early on, there's bound to be quite a few... But take my hard-to-please sibling's word - it gets really good down the road. If there's stuff that needs fixing - PLEASE, by all means - tell me. I welcome them with open arms and would be more than happy to take the time to fix them. Although don't expect the changes too fast, I'm always busy with doctor appointments and school... ^^;; Anyways, thanks in advance.   
  
I like to use last name first (ie: Tsukino, Usagi). I also prefer the original Japanese names. I have tried to be as true to the original Japanese manga story as possible. (Even going as far as adding Instant Replays and Chibi-Usa's Picture Diary, etc.) And just incase you didn't know, the manga is VERY different from the anime... I just wanted to warn you about that. So if anything seems like it doesn't fit with the anime, then it probably isn't supposed to! And if it doesn't seem to match with the manga... then keep reading. I try to explain things further along.   
  
I'm sure you'll notice (like "Eternal Moon, Angel Moon" - in Chapter 25 - and "My Forever Goodbye" - in Chapter 27) that there are 'songs' scattered throughout the latter half of BSSM: Eternal. I did this because I wanted to add the feeling of my story that it could be made into an anime. Kyo Seijaku, a famous pop singer in my story, sings most of them. If you want to use them, ask! I rarely turn anyone down. I'll expect credit, but that isn't much, is it?   
  
Okay, if your really confused about my chapters, here's how it works: Each book has around usually 3 chapters in it. Even if a new book starts, the chapters do not start back at one! How do you tell what book or chapter you're on? Well, first off, don't bother looking at the first number you see (thats the auto chapter thingy ff.net uses!) Ignore that for now. The next number will be the book number followed by a colon (:). The third number is the chapter, followed by the chapter title in apostraphies ('). Why do it like that in the first place?! Easy. Convenience. The chapters are shorter than your average so you quickly move from chapter to chapter. It's a lot easier to say "let's see... I'm at Book 03: Chapter 08" than "Well... I know I'm somewhere in the middle of Chapter 3, but I'm not exactly sure where..." and have to search for twenty minutes trying to find your spot! Does that even make any sense at all, or have I confused you even further?  
  
The usual: I don't own Sailor Moon in any way shape or form except for the fan-characters made by me, blah, blah, blah... You cannot use any of my characters, story, lyrics, ideas, etc. without my permission or I will 1) contact you and tell to take it off and 2) if you don't give me a good reason (or don't respond at all) as to why you copied (If, say it was pure coincidence, then prove it!) I will contact your server host and throw legal papers at their face, you will be removed form the Internet - no questions asked blab, blah, blah... Any similarities between any other fanfic, anime, manga, other stories, ideas, characters, lyrics, etc. is purely coincidence, don't sue me, blah, blah, blah... You get the idea. *^____^*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lady Sage growled. She still remembered her appalling defeat in Akita ten years ago. How the soldier had beaten her and forced them out into space. [How could one tiny child hold so much power?] She wondered. [Well, soon that will change. But yet... Could she be the one? The one who defied me so long ago? We will see.] She stood up and stalked over to the nearby window. [Soon this world will be filled with darkness. With this world gone, the others will easily be destroyed. Watch out, Earth, the Silence of Death is upon you!]  
  
Sage scowled menacingly as her stared at her reflection – or the lack of it – for she had no reflection. [This is it! Your time's up! Once I find the Heart…] She clenched her hands, looking down at them. The robe she wore was light blue at the top and faded to navy reaching the bottom. There was a slit at the shoulder of each side of the cape, each end loosely held together by a small strand of dark three blue beads at the waist. Wrapped around her neck was the same choker that Dead Moon Queen, Nehelenia, wore. The main portion was black, while the beads attached to them was also blue. On the ends of her shoulders were a set of devil's horns, like Queen Beryl's. Her dress was chrome black underneath, a train attached just below the hips, navy at the top while morphing to sky blue at the edges. The only other things that could be seen were her sleeves, which were long, black, and tight puffing out slightly at the ends. The sleeves had large holes at the shoulders for the spikes, leaving plenty of room below. Hooked from an unknown point at her chest were two pairs of navy beads that wrapped around her arms, similar to Mistress 9 - but much more loosely. "I can finally…"   
  
"I'm very disappointed with you Sage." said a voice from behind.  
  
She twisted to see the speeker. It was Morpheus. "My lord. I apologize for my stupidity. I was too eager and failed."  
  
"I am giving you one more chance. Then you will resume you old position. Is that clear?" he asked coolly.   
  
"Perfectly, sir."  
  
"Good. This time, take an Akuma with you. Now go." he tossed a small black stone at her. Then he shimmered and was gone.  
  
Sage held her temper. Then left to Earth.   
  
***  
  
'Please...' a voice whispered, 'Help me...'  
  
Mamoru glanced around. [Where am I?] It was foggy. So foggy he couldn't see anything. That is, anything but HER. She had long hair and her hands reached out to him.   
  
'Endymion... please... free me...'   
  
"Who are you?" he asked.   
  
'Please...' her voice pleaded to him, 'Help me... they are coming... they will destroy us... help me... I can stop it... please...' darkness engulfed her. She screamed in pain. 'Please, Endymion... set me free...' The dark thing pulled her in to it. 'Please...'   
  
Mamoru jumped up. He was sweating furiously. [Just a dream. It's just a dream. Dreams can't hurt you...can they?] he sighed, [I think I'm going to call in sick. I don't feel so good...]  
  
***  
  
"Usagi! Get up! You're late!" yelled Mrs. Tuskino. She sighed and shook her head. Then called one last time, "USAGI!"  
  
"I'm up." Grumbled a sleepy voice from inside.  
  
"You said that twice." Usagi's mother pointed out. "Then you went back to bed again."   
  
The door flung open and a disheveled looking sixteen-year-old stormed out, who growled harshly enough to frighten a bear. Twin sapphire eyes flashed with annoyance. Her extremely blond hair normally would be tied up into two round balls atop her head - one on each side. Two long ponytails flowed from each "bun". Well NORMALLY. Today, Usagi Tuskino had little time to follow her style for she had slept later than her customary time allowed. Though she typically slept late, today she seemed to have slept in longer than usual.   
  
"I know, I know - 'I told you so'. But right now I don't had time for lectures! I'm REALLY late!" Usagi raced passed her mother grabbing her bag, shoes, and a piece of toast. Then she stormed out the door at top speed.   
  
***  
  
Sage floated above the clouds. "Go Akuma Stone. Find a Pure Hearted person. Then take their Pure Heart!" The stone responded to her summons and flew in a direction. Sage laughed and followed. "Your mine!"  
  
The stone stopped at a nearby school. Then waited for the right person.   
  
***  
  
"Aino, Minako?" called the teacher.   
  
No response.  
  
"Minako?"  
  
"I'M HERE!" A girl with long blonde hair barged into the classroom. She wore a red bow at the back of her hair. Her blue eyes were shaded with exhaustion.  
  
"You're late."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. It's just that..." Minako began.  
  
"This is the third time this week." the teacher interrupted. "No more excuses. I'm sorry but you have detention."   
  
"Not again..." she groaned.   
  
"YES. Now, let's continue roll call." Then he pointed to the door for Minako. "Out." He then glanced at his list, "Kino, Makoto?"   
  
"Here!" called a tall brunette. Her hair was twisted into a ponytail. Holding it up was a green hairpiece. She wore pink rose earrings and had matching green eyes.  
  
"Mizuno, Ami?"   
  
"Here, sir." a blue haired girl responded immediately. Her short hair was curved into a lady-like fashion and had similar blue eyes.  
  
"Tuskino, Usagi?"  
  
No response.  
  
"Usagi?" the teacher sighed. "Late again." He shifted his things then spoke louder. "Let's begin class."  
  
***  
  
Rei Hino felt strange. She hadn't felt like this in a long time. But what was this feeling? [Something is wrong - very wrong... But what?] She wondered. Her long black hair swirled in the wind and she walked to her school. She glanced around nervously with her violet eyes. [What is it?]  
  
***  
  
The Akuma Stone noticed Rei and hurried after her. Sage chuckled and watched.  
  
***  
  
"Rei! Behind you!" wailed one of her colleagues.   
  
Rei turned to see a glowing object following her. It grew and formed itself into a humanoid waxy monster!   
  
She gasped and ran in the opposite direction. It tossed a clay ball into her, pinning Rei onto a nearby wall.   
  
"Get her." ordered Sage. The monster obeyed, forming its hand into a metal claw. It looked similar to a UFO Catcher claw at the arcades.   
  
The Akuma pointed the claw at Rei. "Fire One!" it said. The claw hurtled out and embedded itself into her soul.   
  
Pain lanced through Rei's body making her scream in agony. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. Or maybe like a million knives were stabbing her all over her body.   
  
***  
  
Usagi sped down the sidewalk. [Man, oh, man! I'm in for it now!] She thought in a panic. Scurrying pasted the T*A Private School that Rei goes to. A scream vibrated in the air.  
  
"Sounds like trouble." hinted Luna - Usagi's talking cat.  
  
Usagi gulped, nodded, and followed the sound. She pulled out her communicator, warning her comrades of the problem.  
  
***  
  
Rei couldn't stand it anymore and screamed again. She saw her Pure Heart float out just as she slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
"Perfect! Now to find out if she has it." Sage bent down to pick it up.   
  
"MOON FRISBEE!" The Pure Heart bounced away from her grasp.   
  
"Hey! Who did that?!" growled Sage.  
  
"Up here Ugly!" called a voice.  
  
Sage turned to see who had called her 'ugly'. A silhouette stood on the top of a roof.   
  
"A person's Pure Heart should not be used for evil! I won't stand for your cruel ways! I stand for love! And I stand for justice, too! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you! I'm Sailor Moon!" yelled the figure.  
  
Sage rolled her eyes, "Was that the most corniest speech I've ever heard or what?" She pulled a small energy ball and hurtled it in her direction, "Take that!"  
  
Sailor Moon jumped off the roof, landing nearby on the ground. Many more spheres were launched in her direction. "Eek!" Sailor Moon wailed and barely dodged the rest. Then she tripped hitting her head on the rock and rolling on the ground, out cold.   
  
"Got you now!" Sage laughed.  
  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"  
  
"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"  
  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"  
  
"What?!" Sage exclaimed. Three attacks rushed at her. She formed a shield, protecting her from harm.   
  
"Champions of Love and Justice! Sailor Jupiter! Sailor Mercury! Sailor Venus! We'll punish you for hurting Sailor Moon!" the assailants rebuked.   
  
"Oh goody! More dimwits!" Lady Sage mocked. She fired a few more rounds. Causing an explosion. The three jumped out of the way. "Akuma! Get them!" she ordered.  
  
The Akuma dove for the first - Venus.  
  
Venus squeaked in surprise. "Yikes! Look out!" She called just as she was pinned into a lamppost.   
  
"That thing's fast!" exclaimed Jupiter.  
  
"Help!" Venus screamed. A ball of waxy clay wrapped around pinning her. "Yuck!"  
  
The Akuma revolved around and tossed two more. One attached Mercury into the ground. The other missed.   
  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" Sailor Jupiter called. She launched her attack at the Akuma. The Akuma dodged it and planted her into the wall next to Rei. "No!"  
  
"Good. Now for the Heart Crystal." Sage picked it up and looked at it intensely. "Darn. Nothing!" she growled. "Oh well, I can still use it." She turned and dozens of roses hit her, causing the Pure Heart to go flying, once again. "Hey!"  
  
"A Pure Heart belongs to those who deserve it. The Crystal belongs to its owner. I will not permit you to take it." said Tuxedo Mask, who had arrived.  
  
***  
  
Sailor Moon woke up with a bad headache. She groaned, "Ooh, that hurt!" Then she noticed their predicament. [My friends! Tuxedo Mask? Oh no! I've got to help!] She crept up behind Sage and pounced while yelling: "SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!"  
  
"What?!" Sage wailed feeling intense pain in her back. She jumped into the sky and yelled to the Akuma, "Get rid of them! Get the Pure Heart! I'm out of here!" She shimmered and disappeared.   
  
"Yes, Master Sage." it said.  
  
"Sailor Moon! Free the others, I'll hold it off." Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
Sailor Moon nodded, "Right!" She snatched the Heart Crystal and ran off while he dealt with the Akuma.   
  
***  
  
"Rei?" Moon asked and returned the Pure Heart to her.  
  
"Ugh... Sailor Moon?" she asked weakly.  
  
"Yeah. I think we could use Mars' help."  
  
"Gotcha." Rei stood up. "MARS CRYSTAL POWER... MAKE UP!" Flames twisted around her. Rei was no more as Sailor Mars had taken her place. "Let's go!"  
  
***  
  
"I think the only way we will beat it is with a Sailor Planet Power." remarked Mercury. She continued to press buttons on her Mini Computer while the rest were freed. "It's speed, agility, strength, and stamina is way beyond anything we've fought before."  
  
"Great." Ggrumbled Mars.  
  
"Let's do it. We're skipping school, you know." Jupiter punched her fist into the palm of her hand. The others agreed.  
  
***  
  
Tuxedo Mask was tossed into a tree. That was the second time the Akuma did that. It chuckled again. He groaned.   
  
"Hey! Clay Face!" Called Venus.  
  
The Akuma turned.  
  
"Take THIS!" Yelled Jupiter.  
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
Energy swirled around the five girls. Power flowed through their veins. Everyone grabbed hands, "SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!"  
  
"Aaaaaiiiiiieeeee!" The Akuma shrank turning into a small black stone. The stone fell to the ground and shattered into dust.  
  
"Yay! We did it!" bounced Sailor Moon.  
  
"That was close!" Said Venus, tiredly.  
  
"Yeah, too close." agreed Mars.  
  
Jupiter wiped the sweat off her forehead, "Looks like we have a new enemy."  
  
"But who?" Mercury asked.  
  
***  
  
"The seas are restless." said a feminine voice. She had wavy, aqua green hair. Her eyes were also green.  
  
"A bad sign." remarked an older, womanly voice. Her skin was dark brown with long forest green hair to match and red eyes. Portions of the hair was done up into a bun in the back. There was an air of mystique around her.  
  
"You were right, Setsuna." said a deep voice to the second. This boy was actually a girl, also. She had light blonde hair cut into a fitting man's style. Her eyes shimmered a dark blue. She usually wore manly clothes.  
  
"I wish I wasn't, Haruka." Setsuna said to the third.  
  
"I can feel it." a child spoke this time. At the age of twelve, this young girl wore dark violet hair cut to the shoulders. Her dark lavender eyes matching her hair.  
  
"Feel what, Hotaru?" asked the first.  
  
"Death. Someone will die in this battle." Hotaru responded. "Setsuna is right, Michiru. We have little time."  
  
Michiru nodded.  
  
"I cannot explain much - I know very little - but what I can, I will. The enemy is one that existed during the Silver Millennium." Explained Setsuna. "They attacked to outmost planet, Somnus, but one of the Senshi tried to force them back..." She shook her head. "But instead the Senshi was captured and turned evil. They - that is: Morpheus, Sage, and the Negafleet - were searching for the final key - the Lunar Heart."  
  
"Then we will find it and destroy them." Responded Haruka firmly.  
  
"And find that Pure Heart." added Michiru.  
  
"Yes. It is either that or death." said Hotaru.  
  
***  
  
"Sage!" yelled Morpheus.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. The Sailor Senshi attacked me and..." Sage began.  
  
"SILENCE!" he yelled louder. "You have failed. Tri Fates! It is your turn."   
  
Three women clad in robes appeared. Even though their hoods hid their faces, each one could be identified by the color of their robes.  
  
"I, Clotho - the spinner, am here, my lord." said the first woman as she pulled off the hood. She wore a green robe. Her brown hair spiked upward.  
  
"I, Lachesis - the apportioner, am here, too, my lord." said a second woman with a blue robe, who followed her sister's example. Lachesis' hair was pulled up in a ponytail at the top of her head.  
  
"I, Atropos - the disposer, am also here, my lord." said the third woman and last, wearing a red robe. She too removed her hood. Her red hair clamped in the back with a spider clip.  
  
"Good. Do not expect the same mercy I have given Sage. She is an advisor. You are merely warriors. I'm giving you limited chances." Morpheus added after he had cooled off a bit.  
  
"Yes, sir." the three responded.  
  
"If you need an Akuma, fine. Take what you need - just get the job done. I want that Heart Crystal! Now, be gone with you."  
  
"Of course, sir."  
  
***  
  
"Usagi! Minako! Makoto! Ami! I can't believe you skipped class! I'm sorry Ami, but you know the punishment." he sighed then grew mad, as he looked at the other three. "Usagi, Minako, Makoto - I have one word for you. Can you guess it?" From the senshi's point of view, the teacher's eyes seemed to have turned red with anger.  
  
"Umm... 'food'?" asked Usagi hesitantly.  
  
"No! It's 'Detention'! Now get moving!"  
  
All four groaned and trudged in that direction.  
  
"Say, Usagi? Where's your lunch?" asked Ami.  
  
"I forgot it at home." Usagi sighed then gained a devious expression. It quickly changed to a pitifully innocent look, "Mako-chan? Can I have some of your lunch?"  
  
"Sure! I always make enough for two or three!" Makoto agreed happily.  
  
"Oh, by the way!" The teacher called, "Usagi! Minako! You have double Detention for being late this morning!"  
  
"Eeeeeeekkkkkk!" howled Minako.  
  
"Forget lunch! I'm out of here!" wailed Usagi.  
  
Everyone laughed as the two raced out the door and continued past the schoolyard gates at top speed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Eternal  
Book 1: Chapter 1 - Akuma   
e-mail [kisaki@tds.net] 


	2. 01: 02 'Hikawa'

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Eternal  
Book 1: Chapter 2 - Hikawa   
e-mail [kisaki@tds.net]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hi Usagi!" Called Motoki - the helper who worked at the arcade.  
  
"Hi." Usagi responded sadly.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, I was late for school, then I had a big emergency during class so I raced out. Then I came back and got double detention! It's no fair! Wwwaaaaaaa!" She sobbed.  
  
"Ugh! Usagi! Stop that wailing! You're scaring all the customers!" Motoki plugged his ears while the shoppers rushed out of the arcade in a frenzy.  
  
"Yeah, stop crying Pig-Tails." Someone said.  
  
Usagi turned to see a boy around eighteen. His eyes were a stunning gray-blue. He wore short gray hair that was parted down the center, all strands cut to the same length at the base of the neck. His uniform was one she'd never seen before. It had a brown jacket with a blue tie and blue pants. On the side of the jacket stood a pocket with a four-petal cherry blossom symbol on it.  
  
"Who...?" Asked Usagi.  
  
"Kokuou, Okugi. A pleasure." He stuck out his hand to her.  
  
"Tuskino, Usagi. Same." She responded and shook his hand.  
  
"That's better, Pig-Tails. When you smile, you look pretty."  
  
Usagi blushed. "Hey! What do you mean 'Pig-Tails'?"  
  
Okugi chuckled. "Well, you wear pig-tails on your head."  
  
"Oh." She said sheepishly. She noticed a particular CD in the bag he was carrying.   
  
He caught her eye ad took out the same CD labeled:   
  
  
'Soldiers Sailing the Sky  
Kyo Seijaku'  
  
  
"Oh this?" He showed her. "It's the new album from Kyo."  
  
"Kyo?" Usagi asked confused.  
  
"You know - the new pop singer." He explained. "I've got all of Michiru Kaiou's also."  
  
"Michiru?!" Usagi jumped at the name. "I know her!"  
  
"Really?" He was surprised. "Hmm..."  
  
"Yep! She goes to my school!"   
  
"That's great! I'd really like to meet her someday..." He hesitated, seeing the time. "Whoops! Listen, Pig-Tails, I've got to go. I've got an appointment." Okugi waved a hand as he left the arcade. "So... see you later!"  
  
"Wow... He's cute." Murmured Usagi as she watched Okugi exit the Arcade.  
  
"Okugi comes here sometimes." Motoki explained, "He goes to the new school in Mugen."  
  
"New school?"  
  
"Yeah, its called Hikawa Academy. Didn't you listen to the news?"  
  
Usagi turned red. "Umm... no."  
  
"Oh! Well, the school opened early because of the politician called Hino. He insisted it be called Hikawa for some unknown reason. Rumor has it that the school was placed on top of the old Mugen Academy site. I heard it was an elite school and went from grades 7-12. I heard that they were going to add more on later, though." He explained.   
  
"Excuse me."  
  
The two turned and a woman with long, orange wavy hair appeared. A dark blue barrette held up her hair in a similar fashion to Minako's. Though she smiled, her red eyes gave away a hint of worry. She wore a Japanese police uniform. "I'm sorry to bother you. But could I ask you a few questions?" She continued politely.  
  
"Did we do anything wrong?" Asked Motoki.  
  
"No. Oh! I apologize. I forgot to give my name. It's Lieutenant Seishou, Hidama."  
  
"That's OK!" Usagi responded, "Ask away!"  
  
"Thank you! I was wondering, have there been any mysterious deaths lately?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Motoki.  
  
"The normal death is symptoms of energy loss. The victim can be anyone. A small crystal accompanies the body." She checked her files to confirm her diagnosis.   
  
"Yes! A lot of that happens here. The Sailor Senshi saved them though. Didn't you put the Heart Crystals back in?"  
  
"We tried. But the crystal was shattered so it can't return to the body. But really, all we're looking for is the murderer."  
  
"Shattered?! That would kill them! Who could do such a horrible thing? The Death Busters are gone!" Gasped Usagi.  
  
"You know the murderer? Tell me!" Hidama exclaimed.  
  
"Well, the Death Busters are a group of evil people who stole Pure Heart Crystals so they could find the Talismans. They were destroyed a year ago. And appeared a few months before that."  
  
"Hmm. That's not them then."  
  
"Then who are you looking for?"  
  
"One individual. Very little is known about him, actually. What we do know is classified to the public. I'm sorry. Try checking the newspapers for more information." Hidama shook her head and sighed. Glancing at her watch, she spoke again, "I must go. I'm on a tight schedule." She bowed, "Good bye and thank you."  
  
"Bye! Nice meeting you!"  
  
"Good bye!" called Motoki.   
  
"Motoki, I need to go, too. Mom's making a pie and I want to help. See ya!" Usagi raced out the door.  
  
***  
  
"I've pinpointed a negative energy source near the new Hikawa Academy." Michiru told the other three Outers.   
  
"Good. We'll sign up there and keep an eye on the school." Haruka responded.   
  
"Shouldn't we tell the Inners?" Asked Hotaru.  
  
"No. We can handle it."  
  
"If you say so, Haruka-papa. But if things get out of hand..."  
  
"Then we'll tell them." Finished Haruka.   
  
"Let's go." Said Setsuna.  
  
"Right!" The rest replied.  
  
***The Next Day...  
  
'Please...' A voice whispered, 'Help me...'  
  
Mamoru glanced around. [It's her again.] It was so foggy he couldn't see anything but her. She had long hair and her hands reached out to him, calling him.   
  
'Endymion... please... free me...'   
  
"Who are you?" He asked.   
  
'Please...' Her voice pleaded to him, 'Help me... they are coming... they will destroy us... help me... I can stop it... please...' Darkness engulfed her. She screamed in pain. 'Please, Endymion... set me free...' The thing pulled her in to it. 'Please...'   
  
Mamoru jumped out of the bed. He was having very little sleep within the past week. [That's the third time in four days!] He groaned, [I need some information. But whom could I ask?]  
  
***  
  
[I know it. I can feel it. Evil surrounds this building.] The woman sighed.  
  
With long flowing hair and red eyes, Kouhi Seiun looked more like a model than a teacher. The hair was quiet remarkable, though. It began gold but changed into a crimson red upon reaching the shoulders.   
  
"Miss Seiun. Would you please show these new students around the campus?" Asked the secretary.   
  
"Of course. I have some free time." Kouhi replied with a smile.  
  
"Wonderful! Here is a list of their names and classes. I'm sorry to have burdened you, but I'm very busy with all these résumés." She bowed and hurried out the door.  
  
After a moment of silence, Miss Seiun called out to the doorway. "You don't need to stand out there! Come in! I don't bite!"   
  
Four people walked in the classroom.   
  
"Ah... Let's see, are you Tenou, Haruka; Kaiou, Michiru; Meiou, Setsuna; and Tomoe, Hotaru?"  
  
"Yes. I am Setsuna." Setsuna bowed.  
  
"I'm Hotaru!" Hotaru bowed also.  
  
"The name's Haruka." Following Setsuna and Hotaru, Haruka bowed.  
  
"Michiru." Like the other three, Michiru bowed politely.   
  
"Nice to meet all of you. Hmm... Haruka, Michiru, you have the same classrooms. Eleventh grade, right? Setsuna - yours is in the collage division, which isn't up yet. And Hotaru - seventh grade - your school section doesn't have a uniform prepared... oh well..." Kouhi remarked. She stood up and waved her hand, "Please follow me. My name is Miss Seiun. I'll be your astronomy teacher."   
  
Hotaru whispered to the rest, "Does she look familiar to you?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Michiru.  
  
"Galaxia. She looks like Sailor Galaxia."  
  
"She does!"  
  
"Is that good or bad?" Haruka asked Setsuna.  
  
"Ask her yourself." Setsuna responded calmly.  
  
The three glanced at each other.  
  
"Uh... I will." Hotaru bravely volunteered. She crept over to Kouhi and spoke. "Umm... Miss Seiun?"  
  
"Yes? What?" Kouhi asked.   
  
"I was wondering..."  
  
"Wondering...?"  
  
"AreyouSailorGalaxia?" Hotaru spoke hurriedly.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"AreyouSailorGalaxia?"  
  
Kouhi turned around. "You don't need to be scared. Now, please tell me a little slower so I can understand you. Alright?"  
  
Hotaru heaved a breath and tried again, "Are you the Soldier of the Galaxy?"  
  
Kouhi was silent. "I think we should talk about this privately. Follow me." She said after a moment. Then walked into an unused room.  
  
The Outers followed Miss Seiun, watching her cautiously.   
  
Kouhi closed the door. "I want to know how you know about Sailor Galaxia."  
  
"That's none of your business." Haruka snapped.  
  
"Then we have nothing to discuss." Kouhi walked toward the door.  
  
"Wait!" called Michiru, "You tell us and we'll tell you. Deal?"  
  
"Only if you're willing to talk about the meteor shower from the Sagittarius Sector."  
  
The four stood in shock but quickly recovered. Michiru knew a test when she saw one. "You mean Zero Star Sagittarius? From the galaxy's center?" She responded.  
  
Kouhi smiled. "Ah! You must be the Outers! That explains it."  
  
"And you are Galaxia."  
  
"Yes. I came to help Sailor Moon." She smiled. "Thanks to her I found my star and true purpose as a Senshi. I had detected some strange energies in the vicinity... and this is what I found. The Negafleet having started to take over the city - little by little."  
  
***  
  
Clotho glanced around. She was in a dark ally. [Nobody.] She thought, [Good.] "Now my pretty Akuma, Find the Pure Hearted person!" The Stone floated away, searching for its victim.  
  
She never noticed a figure watching from the rooftop. The person chuckled softly, [Excellent. She'll find the Pure Heart for me. That'll save me the trouble of finding it myself. All I have to do is wait.]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Eternal  
Book 1: Chapter 2 - Hikawa   
e-mail [kisaki@tds.net] 


	3. 01: 03 'Galaxia'

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Eternal  
Book 1: Chapter 3 - Galaxia  
e-mail [kisaki@tds.net]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mamoru was tired. With all those nightmares, he had gotten very little sleep. But recently the dreams had worsened. Now he was starting to fear them. Or maybe he was afraid of the possibilities. That Usagi might die. Or that Usagi wasn't his true love. This girl seemed very familiar. Deep within him, he wanted to help her. But this problem was tearing him in two. One half wanted to forget her and be content with Usagi. The other half wanted to help. He was positive this girl was from the Silver Millennium. And he had met her many times. But yet...he just couldn't be sure.   
  
He laid back into the comfort of his chair, and accidentally drifted into sleep.  
  
'Please...' A voice whispered, 'help me...'  
  
Mamoru glanced around. [Not again.] It was foggy. She was there again.   
  
'Endymion... please... free me...'   
  
"Who are you?" He asked.   
  
'I am Kaylyn... please...' her voice pleaded to him, 'Help me... they are coming... they will destroy us... help me... I can stop it... please...' Darkness that engulfed her clouded his view.  
  
"Who is 'They'?" He yelled.  
  
'Sage... her warriors... she will die...'  
  
"Who will?"  
  
The scene shifted as he was foreseen the future.  
  
Princess Serenity summoned her powers. The Senshi screamed and pleaded. They begged her not to use the Ginzuishou's power. "Don't worry!" She said, "I'll be fine. It is the only way." Then she spoke to the Ginzuishou, "Ginzuishou! Please! Give me strength!" Serenity called.  
  
Then she was there again. The nightmare had ended. 'She will die... please, Endymion... set me free... I can save her... please...'   
  
Mamoru leaped out of the chair. [Not again.] He moaned, [Every time I close my eyes. She's there. Who is she? I can't let Usa die! I won't!]  
  
***  
  
Clotho laughed loudly. [This is easy! Sage was lying. She didn't want to do all the hard work. She just wanted the credit! There are no such things as Sailor Senshi. They died years ago!] She followed the Akuma Stone as it searched for a target.  
  
Then it found one. It floated in front of a balcony window. A man with dark raven-black hair and blue eyes was the obvious objective.   
  
[Got you!] She thought, "Get him!" She ordered the stone.  
  
***  
  
Mamoru walked out to the balcony. Glancing around he noticed a robed woman say something. The small object sped off in his direction. [Uh oh, that doesn't look good.] He thought.  
  
Suddenly, the glowing Akuma Stone grew and formed itself into a humanoid waxy monster!   
  
"Yikes!" He gasped. Fixing his body, he prepared for a fight.  
  
It launched a clay ball at him, but he dodged it.   
  
He ran into his apartment. Then pressed the 'Memory 1' button on the telephone. Then scrambled behind the sofa.  
  
"Hello?" Asked Shingo.  
  
"Can I speak to Usagi, please?" He whispered, trying not to show his anxiety or worry.  
  
"Just a moment." Shingo put the phone down. Walking upstairs he called, "Odango-Atama! Phone for you!"  
  
"Coming!" Usagi responded. She picked up the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"This is Mamoru. It's important. Monster attack at my apartment. Call the others. Hurry!" He spoke rapidly as to avoid questions and another attack.  
  
"I understand, be careful..." Was her only response.   
  
He heard a click and the dial tone, indicating she had hung up. There were times like now he wished he had a communicator.  
  
"You're mine!" Yelled a voice.   
  
He twisted to see another ball hit him, gluing him to the sofa. "Who are you?!" He yelled. He struggled to break free.  
  
Clotho laughed. "I'm Clotho. The first and oldest of the Tri Fates. Your Pure Heart is mine!" She looked at the Akuma, "Take his Pure Heart."  
  
"Yes." It hissed and formed its hand into a metal claw. "Fire one!"  
  
"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!"  
  
The claw missed! The monster jumped up, ready to try again.  
  
"Hey!" Complained Clotho, "Who's there?"  
  
"The champions of Love and Justice! The pretty sailor-suited soldiers!" They called.  
  
"Sailor Moon!"  
  
"Sailor Venus!"  
  
"Sailor Jupiter!"  
  
"Sailor Mars!"  
  
"Sailor Mercury!"  
  
"In the name of the Moon, We'll punish you!"  
  
"So, you do exist." Clotho remarked. "Oh well, you're not going to live very long. Akuma!" She yelled, "Kill them!"  
  
"Yes, Master." It said. The Akuma rushed at them and attacked. "Hold still!"  
  
"I'll get it!" Called Jupiter, "JUPITER OAK...! Ack!" Jupiter was pinned into the ceiling. "Get me down!"  
  
"I'll help." Offered Venus. She aimed at Jupiter, "VENUS LOVE AND...!" The Akuma tossed another clay ball at her. "Eek!"  
  
"Oh brother..." Sighed Mars. Then she lunged at the monster and called, "MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Fire arrows attacked it. Unfortunately, they bounced right off. "What?! That's impossible!"  
  
"My turn!" The Akuma launched another two spheres. One hit Mars the other Sailor Moon.   
  
"Hey!" Complained Mars.  
  
"Wwwaaaaa!" Wailed Moon. "Get it off! Get it off! GET IT OFF!"  
  
[It's up to me.] Thought Mercury. [I need to find a weakness.] She pressed many buttons on her Mini Computer. [I must hurry...]  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Exclaimed Clotho, "Get her too!"  
  
A clay ball wrapped around Mercury. She fell to the ground squirming to get free. "Let me go!"  
  
"Akuma! Take the Heart Crystal!" She turned to the Senshi, "And here's my present to you Sailors: A nice long trip to Death's Lane!" A massive energy surge blasted the Soldiers.  
  
The Senshi shrieked in agony. "AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
"NO!" Mamoru yelled. "Let me go! USA!"  
  
"Fire two!" The monster yelled.  
  
The claw hurtled out and embedded itself into his soul. [No... I can't give up...] he thought in pain. [Please... somebody, anybody... help... Usagi...] His Pure Heart tore out of his soul. [Usa... I'm sorry... I couldn't ... protect you...]  
  
***  
  
While Clotho blasted the Sailor Soldiers a third time, the Outers could hear their screams in the distance.   
  
"Sounds like trouble." Remarked Setsuna.  
  
"Let's go." Said Kouhi.   
  
"I guess we can't hide it after all." Haruka shook her head. "Oh well."  
  
"Transform." Ordered Hotaru.  
  
Each stretching out their arms as they called their powers.  
  
"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER...!"  
  
"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER...!"  
  
"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER...!"  
  
"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER...!"  
  
"GALAXIA SOLAR POWER...!"  
  
"MAKE UP!"  
  
***  
  
A fourth and fifth energy burst hit the Senshi causing another round of pain.  
  
Clotho cackled hysterically, "These are the almighty powerful Sailor Soldiers? You're so WEAK!"  
  
"Umm... Master... The Pure Heart doesn't have 'it'." Reported the Akuma.  
  
"Great. Just great! Well, take it along anyway. We can..."  
  
"Hold it!" Someone interrupted.  
  
"Now what?!" She growled irritated at the disruption.  
  
"We will not let you hurt our princess!" Said the figure, "Protected by the planet Uranus, Sailor Uranus!"  
  
"Protected by the planet Neptune, Sailor Neptune!"  
  
"Protected by the planet Saturn, Sailor Saturn!"  
  
"Protected by the planet Pluto, Sailor Pluto!"  
  
"Were the Outer Senshi!"  
  
"Hurray!" Sailor Moon said happily. But then her eyes grew wide as she saw the fifth person. "No..." Sailor Moon murmured. "It can't be..."  
  
"The soldier from beyond! Protected by the Galaxy, Sailor Galaxia!"  
  
Everyone couldn't believe it, but it was true. Sailor Galaxia had returned. To say she looked slightly different would have been an understatement. From head to toe her entire uniform had changed. Only her star-like brooch and maroon, teardrop earrings had remained the same. Her fiery hair had been let down and was no longer restricted. A tiara with a gold gem embedded in it had replaced the headpiece she once wore. The neckband was maroon with a gold four-petal flower similar to the one she had worn before. Her gold collar was without the white stripes most other Senshi had. Galaxia's main suit had once been plated gold, now it was only different in color - white. The gold strips attached as sleeves, where once maroon crystals that hung from them, now had been shortened, turned white, and lost the hanging decorations. Her hands now had gloves wrapped around them and the bracelets removed. Like Sailor Uranus' and Neptune's in shape, they stopped at the wrist with three maroon trimmers and a main color of white while all the fingers had been cut out of them. Her gold plated skirt was transformed into a flowing gold cloth edged in a white trim and decorated with another four-petal flower at the center of the white trimmer. White plated boots had replaced the gold ones she one wore. Their maroon crystals that once hung on gold strips atop of the boots had vanished, but the gold strips still remained intact in presence and color.  
  
"Ugh! More of them!" Clotho gasped. "Akuma! Get rid of them too!"  
  
***  
  
Mamoru was floating in a black void. No... not Mamoru - Endymion. A soft glow appeared in front of him.  
  
'Endymion...' It was her - Kaylyn, 'I will help you... Do not fear... I will help...'  
  
"You will?" He asked. "Why?"  
  
'Because, we are... to close... not to help each other...'  
  
"How can you help?"  
  
'I can give your Golden Crystal the power it needs...to revive you for a short period of time...'  
  
"Please! Help me!" He begged.  
  
'Close your eyes... call it... with your heart... your mind and soul... If ... you have a worthy reason... it will come...' Her soft voice seemed to get closer as he followed her instructions. Then she kissed him on the cheek. 'Do you hear it calling...?'  
  
"Yes." He murmured.  
  
'Good...' Kaylyn took his hand into hers. 'Open your eyes and summon it to your bidding... I will give you the power you need... Wake up, Endymion... wake up...'  
  
He opened his eyes and gave a start. Suddenly he was filled with pain. He managed to look around and realized he could see her!  
  
***  
  
"SPACE TURBULENCE!"  
  
"SUBMARINE VIOLIN TIDE!"  
  
"CHRONOS TYPHOON!"  
  
"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!"  
  
The four attacked the Akuma but it cost it little damage.  
  
"Oh no..." Murmured Neptune.   
  
The Akuma tossed many clay spheres at the Outers. Pluto was forced into the wall behind her.  
  
"Look out!" Yelled Uranus to Neptune but it was too late.  
  
"Hurry!" Neptune ordered, "Finish it and return the Heart Crystal!"  
  
"Right!" Uranus nodded. "SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"  
  
"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!"  
  
The Akuma dodged and rammed Saturn into a wall, pinning her there. It launched more balls at Uranus, but Uranus was too fast. "SPACE TURBULENCE!"  
  
Wham! The monster repelled and hit the attack her instead. Uranus slid to the floor barely breathing.  
  
"GALAXIA INFLATION!" Sailor Galaxia hit Clotho with an amazing power. Then she cut the Akuma in half. But the monster cloned itself. Now two stood where one once was. "Oops..."  
  
Suddenly a light shone. It was calling. The Senshi looked in the direction it was coming from. It was coming from Mamoru - and he was glowing!   
  
A figure was kneeling next to him. She kissed him on the cheek. His eyes slowly opened.   
  
"What?! It can't be! He's DEAD! NO!" Screamed Clotho in exasperation.  
  
"This won't last long, Endymion." Kaylyn said. "Summon it quickly."  
  
"Thanks." Mamoru said as she faded.  
  
"Mamo-chan? Is it you?" Asked Sailor Moon in shock.  
  
"Yeah." He responded and stood up even though it hurt. [Okay Crystal, let's see what you can do.] A small yellowish glow appeared in front of him. He took it into his hands. The glow spread freeing the Sailors from their prisons. "All of you!" Called Mamoru as he collapsed, "Attack now! Together!"  
  
"Right!" They chorused.   
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"GALAXIA SOLAR POWER!"  
  
"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
Energy swirled around the girls. Energy surged through them as they called their combined power. "SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!"  
  
"Aaaaaiiiiiieeeee!" The Akumas shrank turning into two small black stones. The stones fell to the ground and shattered into dust.  
  
"Uh oh! I'm outta here!" Wailed Clotho, then she transported away from the scene.  
  
"Whew! I'm glad that's over!" Venus remarked.  
  
[The Senshi are weaker than I thought. They have no idea what they're up against.] The watcher glanced at the Sailor Soldiers. [I think it's time I took over again.]   
  
***  
  
That afternoon, the Hikawa Jinja was packed with teenagers of similar ages. Only six didn't fall under that category - Mamoru, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, Kouhi, and Hotaru.   
  
"...And what their searching for we still don't know." Finished Hotaru.   
  
"Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Kouhi, and I and enrolled in the school so don't worry about that." Setsuna added.  
  
"Princess!" Haruka insisted. "Leave this to us! We'll deal with this problem!"  
  
"We're going to help. That's my final decision." Responded Usagi firmly. She folded her arms stubbornly.  
  
Michiru sighed and quickly intervened, "There's no use arguing about it. We're all tired anyway. Let's get some rest and finish this tomorrow. OK?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"So, where to now?" Asked Luna.  
  
"Uh... beats me!" Makoto shrugged.   
  
"Hey!" Exclaimed Usagi suddenly, "Let's go to the ice cream shop!"  
  
"You don't have any money, Odango-Atama." Rei pointed out. "And I'm NOT loaning you any!"   
  
"Come on Rei, a little snack wouldn't hurt. As they say: 'We shall rise to heaven with wings and food'." Minako quoted improperly.   
  
"The saying is: 'We shall rise to heaven on wings of knowledge'." Ami corrected with a sigh, "Anyway, we should be studying!"  
  
"I'd rather read the Phone Book..." Grumbled Usagi softly.  
  
"Me too!" Minako added.  
  
"Ditto!" Makoto voiced her opinion.   
  
"That's not the point!" Rei yelled.  
  
Mamoru wasn't listening though. He was still worried. He remembered what Kaylyn had said.   
'I will help you... Do not fear... I will help...' She had said.  
  
"You will?" He asked. "Why?"  
  
'Because, we are... to close... not to help each other...'  
  
  
['We are... to close' What does she mean?] He sighed. [Does she mean that we were betrothed during the Silver Millennium? It doesn't make any sense! I wish I knew! I love Usa!]  
  
***  
  
"Clotho!" Yelled Morpheus, "You have failed."  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. Give me one more chance! I can find it!" She begged.  
  
"One more chance and that's it. Understood?"  
  
"Yes sir. I have the perfect Stone this time!"  
  
"Let's hope so!" Laughed Lachesis.  
  
"I doubt it!" Mocked Atropos.  
  
"Grr... I WILL win!" Growled Clotho. She looked at a picture of her target. It was a girl with long blonde hair and a silly personality.   
  
***  
  
The watcher observed the original two targets. [Interesting. They know each other. Is there a connection?] She shifted her position and crept out of the shadows. [We will see.] She brushed back some of her silvery hair. [Let's see how long Okugi holds out compared to the others. But it's time I took back my job... my job as a Sailor Senshi.]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Eternal  
Book 1: Chapter 3 - Galaxia  
e-mail [kisaki@tds.net] 


	4. 02: 04 'Secrets'

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Eternal  
Book 2: Chapter 4 'Secrets'  
e-mail [kisaki@tds.net]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"On today's 10 o'clock news," Began the reporter. "We will talk about..."  
  
"Usagi! Time for bed!" Called Mr. Tuskino.  
  
"OK Daddy!" Usagi walked out of the kitchen where a half-empty pie stood in her hands. Her mouth was covered with blueberries. "Anyone want the rest?"  
  
Shingo laughed. "Not anymore!"  
  
"Go ahead, dear..." Mrs. Tuskino sighed.  
  
"Just hurry." Her father added.  
  
"Hurray!" Squealed Usagi.  
  
"Usagi, please be quiet. I'm trying to listen to the news."  
  
"What's so important about this one?" The mother asked her husband.  
  
"It's the one with that mystery killer in it - the one from Akita. Supposedly, he's now in our area!"  
  
The reporter pointed to some maps. "The murderer has been located in..."  
  
***  
  
"...many parts of Europe; the United States; Australia; Akita, Japan ; and Hong Kong, China." He continued.  
  
"Hmm...I wonder who it is?" Remarked Michiru.  
  
"Who?" Haruka asked.  
  
"The Pure Heart snatcher on the news."  
  
"They say he has been at it for nine years." Added Setsuna.  
  
"You think he's a spy?" Asked Hotaru.  
  
"Probably. The ocean is restless again. Something big is going to happen - soon, too." Michiru sobered.   
  
"The assassin has been identified as a Sailor Senshi by the officers Lieutenant Seishou, Hidama and Captain Seidan, Hinshi. The physical characteristics are..." The reporter added.  
  
***  
  
"Short gray hair, a gun, and a silver skirt and blue-bowed uniform. This person is considered extremely dangerous and..."  
  
Ami typed up the information in her computer. [You never know when stuff can be useful.]  
  
"Ami. Letter for you. It's a postcard from your father." Her mother slipped the card into her hand, then left. [Ever since she got that thing, her life had changed drastically. If only I could be there for her instead of just watch her slip through my fingers. But how can I help when she won't tell me what's wrong? Maybe I just don't understand her...]  
  
"...should not be made contact with at any time for any reason. Over two hundred deaths has been accounted for..."  
  
***  
  
"...and many more can still be out there. The killer has been recently spotted in the Tokyo area and..."  
  
"Sounds bad, Artemis." Minako propped herself on another cushion and laid one down for him.  
  
"Yeah. I don't know any Senshi that would deliberately KILL and innocent person. Unless she's under a spell." Artemis shook his head and sat on the pillow.   
  
"How could someone live with himself after all that death he's caused!"  
  
"SHE." He corrected.  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
"Maybe she had no other option. Like Uranus and Neptune."  
  
"But they RETURNED the Pure Hearts they didn't need!"  
  
"True..."  
  
"...has no known accomplices. We are not sure at this time if the Soldier is good or evil but..."  
  
***  
  
"...we do know that she is ruthless. We suggest..."  
  
"Hmm...I'd better call Rei." Remarked Makoto. "She'll want to hear this." She dialed the number to the Hikawa Jinja.   
  
"Hikawa Jinja this is Rei. How can I help you?" Asked a sleepy voice.  
  
"Hi Rei! This is Makoto. Please come over to my place. There's a news report I want you to hear. I've recorded the rest, but I running out of tape." Makoto explained.  
  
"OK! Anything to get away from Wacko Grandpa!"  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" Yelled Grandpa Hino.  
  
"Oops... well, I'm on my way. See you there!"  
  
"Bye!" Mako-chan said and hung up.  
  
"... that if you DO meet this person..."  
  
***  
  
"...to try and head toward the nearest populated area or Police Station."  
  
"Another enemy? Or another ally?" Wondered Mamoru. "It doesn't look good either way." He got up and walked into the kitchen. [What about this Kaylyn though? Can I even trust her? She could be an enemy. But yet she helped me and she didn't need to, either.] He rubbed his tired eyes. [Maybe I can get some sleep tonight.] Walking over to the TV he shook his head. [I doubt it.] He pressed the 'OFF' button.  
  
"If anyone has any available data about him, please contact..." CLICK. The TV was turned off. He walked into his room and prepared for another restless night.  
  
***  
  
"...Lieutenant Seishou, Hidama; Sargent Kokuou, Okugi; or Captain Seidan, Hinshi of the Japanese Police Force immediately. That is all the information we have today, we'll keep you posted. This is Satsuki Hitoshi signing off. Sayonara and good night!"  
  
Okugi watched the news broadcast through a shop window along the street. [Hmm... I wonder if 'he' is going to attack again tonight. He, he, he... Probably.]  
  
Suddenly, Rei passed him. She was heading in the direction of Makoto's apartment.   
  
[It's her - the one that got attacked. I wonder what she's doing out so late. Speaking of which, maybe I should get out of sight, too.]  
  
***  
  
"Akuma! Find this person!" Clotho ordered. The Akuma Stone obeyed and soared toward the next target.  
  
*** The Next Day...  
  
'Please...' A voice whispered, 'Help me...'  
  
Mamoru glanced around for her. It was foggy, he couldn't see. Suddenly, Kaylyn was there. She reached a hand out to him. It beckoned him to follow her.   
  
'Endymion... please... free me... please...' Her voice pleaded to him, 'help me... they are coming... they will destroy us... help me... I can stop it... please...' Darkness engulfed her. 'Sage... will kill her... she will die...'  
  
"Please! Don't let it be Usa!"  
  
The scene shifted as he was again foreseen the future.  
  
Princess Serenity summoned her powers. The Senshi screamed and pleaded. Begging her not to use the Ginzuishou's power. "Don't worry!" she said, "It is the only way."  
  
A shadow loomed over her and laughed saying, "You think you can beat me with that tiny ROCK?! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Fool!"   
  
"Ginzuishou! Please! Give me strength!" Serenity called to it.   
  
The shadow reached out its claws, tearing her apart.  
  
"Nnnnooooooo!" Tuxedo Mask screamed in pain. "Usa!"  
  
"Aaaahhhhh! Uuussssaaaa!" Mamoru woke up shivering with fear. [No... it can't be! I won't let Usa die. I won't! I love her! Usa! I promise I won't let you die!]  
  
***  
  
"Luna?" Asked Usagi. A tinge of worry added to her voice.  
  
"What is it?" Luna noted Usagi's concern.  
  
"Has something happened to Mamoru?"  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"He's been acting strangely. I'm really worried about him. He's very quiet. I don't think he's been getting much sleep either. He's almost always beside me. And when HE isn't, Setsuna is. I think he might have a new girlfriend!"   
  
"How could you even THINK that! You know that's not true!" Luna scolded her fiercely. "And as for the weirdness, how about if I keep a watch on him? OK?"  
  
"You would?! Oh, Luna! Thank you!" Usagi's eyes lit up with relief.  
  
"I don't think it's really important, but I will if you want."  
  
***  
  
He checked the officers again. [Good. Out cold. I don't have a lot of time, I'd better hurry. ] He walked over to the main computer system. [Let's see...]   
  
Two figures noticed the intruder.   
  
"Look! An intruder." Whispered the first.  
  
"Who is he, Hidama?" Asked the second.  
  
"I don't know. I can't see. I wonder what he wants."  
  
"Let's watch and find out."  
  
He pressed buttons on the keyboard. "Idiots. They don't have a very good security system. This is too easy. Ah... hear we are! " He slipped out a CD disk and pushed it in its player. "Now all I need to do is copy, erase, and leave. Easy!"  
  
The computer screen showed many files. Some included the Senshi. One wrote:  
  
  
SAILOR V  
Height: 5'0"  
Hair color: blonde  
Eye color: blue  
Age: teen years?  
Address: ?  
True Identity: ?  
Active around the city since 1991  
Disappeared when Sailor Moon arrived.   
Also located in England and China.  
  
  
SAILOR MOON  
Height: 4'11"  
Hair color: blonde  
Eye color: blue   
Age: teen years?  
Address: ?  
True Identity: ?  
Active around the city since 1992  
  
  
SAILOR MERCURY  
Height: 5'2"  
Hair color: blue  
Eye color: blue   
Age: teen years?  
Address: ?  
True Identity: ?  
Active around the city since 1992  
  
  
SAILOR MARS  
Height: 5'3"  
Hair color: dark purple/ black  
Eye color: purple   
Age: teen years?  
Address: ?  
True Identity: ?  
Active around the city since 1992  
  
  
SAILOR JUPITER  
Height: 5'6"  
Hair color: brown  
Eye color: green  
Age: teen years?  
Address: ?  
True Identity: ?  
Active around the city since 1992  
  
  
SAILOR VENUS  
Height: 5'0"  
Hair color: blonde  
Eye color: blue  
Age: teen years?  
Address: ?  
True Identity: ?  
Active around the city since 1992  
  
  
"Prefect!" He pressed the 'copy file' button. "Now the Outers." He opened the file. This one read:  
  
  
SAILOR URANUS  
Height: 5'8"  
Hair color: sandy blonde  
Eye color: blue  
Age: teen years?  
Address: ?  
True Identity: ?  
Active around the city since 1993  
Pairs with Neptune.  
  
  
SAILOR NEPTUNE  
Height: 5'4"  
Hair color: aqua green  
Eye color: green  
Age: teen years?  
Address: ?  
True Identity: ?  
Active around the city since 1993  
Pairs with Uranus.  
  
  
SAILOR CHIBI-MOON  
Height: 3'9"  
Hair color: pink  
Eye color: red  
Age: adolescent years?  
Address: ?  
True Identity: ?  
Active around the city since 1993  
  
  
SAILOR PLUTO  
Height: 5'6"  
Hair color: dark green/ black  
Eye color: red  
Age: young adult years?  
Address: ?  
True Identity: ?  
Active around the city since 1993  
  
  
SAILOR SATURN  
Height: 3' 7"  
Hair color: dark lavender/ black  
Eye color: purple  
Age: early teen years?  
Address: ?  
True Identity: ?  
Active around the city since 1993  
It is suggested her age changed.  
Rarely seen. Little information.  
  
  
"He wants the Senshi Files!" Gasped Hidama. "All our hard work...!"  
  
"Why?" asked her partner.  
  
"Let's see... Who's left?" He tapped some more buttons. "Hmm...Starlights? Tuxedo Mask? Sailor Chibi Chibi? Whatever." The information was brought on the screen:  
  
  
SAILOR STAR FIGHTER  
Height: 5'5"  
Hair color: black  
Eye color: blue  
Age: teen years?  
Address: ?  
True Identity: ?  
Active around the city since 1994  
  
  
SAILOR STAR HEALER  
Height: 5'0"  
Hair color: white  
Eye color: gold  
Age: teen years?  
Address: ?  
True Identity: ?  
Active around the city since 1994  
SAILOR STAR MAKER  
Height: 6'2"  
Hair color: brown  
Eye color: green  
Age: teen years?  
Address: ?  
True Identity: ?  
Active around the city since 1994  
  
  
TUXEDO MASK  
Height: 6'2"  
Hair color: black  
Eye color: blue  
Age: young adult years?  
Address: ?  
True Identity: ?  
Active around the city since 1992  
  
  
SAILOR CHIBI-CHIBI  
Height: 2 - 3"  
Hair color: red  
Eye color: blue  
Age: infant years?  
Address: ?  
True Identity: ?  
Active around the city since 1994  
  
  
After deleting all Senshi files, he noticed a missed one. "Ah! This is it!" He grinned and copied the last file.  
  
  
SAILOR LUNA  
Height: 5'6"  
Hair color: gray  
Eye color: blue  
Age: teen years?  
Address: ?  
True Identity: ?  
Active around the world since 1984  
Also was located in many parts of Europe; the United States; Australia; Akita, Japan; and Hong Kong, China  
  
  
With the Senshi Files erased and the only copy in his hands, his work was complete -for now. It was time to leave. He walked out of the building. The policemen would wake up in about twenty-sum minutes. Enough time for him to get out safely.   
  
"Hey, stop!" Hidama yelled.  
  
"Uh... let me think about it!" He jumped in surprise, but managed to counter: "Sorry! No can do!" He raced toward a dark ally. "Bye!"  
  
"Stop!" It was too late. He was too far away.  
  
***  
  
"I think we should keep an eye on those Lieutenant Seishou and Captain Seidan people." Remarked Setsuna.   
  
"Good idea. They may know more about this new Senshi." Agreed Michiru.  
  
"I wonder who she is?" Haruka asked.  
  
"I wish I knew."  
  
"What about that Okugi fellow? He's pretty secretive."  
  
"There's something disturbing about him. I think he was possessed. Or is working for the enemy. I sense evil from him."  
  
"Hmm...Another sign."  
  
Setsuna looked out the window. [I wonder... Kaylyn... you were helping Mamoru. Weren't you? I know you want to help. I want to also. But we half to be patient. We will meet again, friend.]  
  
***  
  
After the escape at the police station, he had gone straight back to his apartment. All that running had tired him out. But he had to do this. It was his job. He pulled out his student ID from his pocket. It read:  
  
  
KOKUOU, OKUGI  
Born: May 9/ Taurus  
Blood type: B   
Age: 18  
School: Hikawa Academy  
  
  
Okugi closed his eyes. He remembered his orders, still vaguely clear in his mind.  
  
  
The woman spoke with such sincerity, that he'd agreed to her terms.  
  
"What must I do?" He had asked.  
  
"Find the Lunar Heart. At any and all cost. You must NEVER let it get into the hands of the enemy."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Me...? I am..."  
  
  
The sound of the phone broke his daydream.  
  
"Hello?" Asked Okugi.  
  
"It's me. Have you found it?"  
  
"No. I'm really sorry. I think it's time I started participating in those Sailor battles. Even if it will be in secret. I will find it. No matter the cost. Even if I have to destroy the entire world to find it! I promise."  
  
"Let's hope so. The enemy keeps getting in the way. If we don't hurry they will find it before us. Don't let that happen."  
  
"Yes Ma'am. I won't."  
  
"Good." The receiver hung up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Eternal  
Book 2: Chapter 4 'Secrets'  
e-mail [kisaki@tds.net] 


	5. 02: 05 'Luna'

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Eternal  
Book 2: Chapter 5 'Luna'  
e-mail [kisaki@tds.net]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mamoru opened the door. Curious that a strange scratching noise had woken him from his slumber. Yet, it was for the better. It was time for him to get up, anyway. He hadn't really been sleeping, just dozing - not far enough to awaken the nightmares still fresh in his mind.   
  
The scratching persisted. He pulled open the door in annoyance. But no one was there!  
  
"Huh?" He said confused.  
  
"Down here." A voice whispered.  
  
Mamoru peered downward and noticed Luna. "Oh! Hello Luna. Come in, will you?" He widened the doorway to permit her in. "What's wrong?"  
  
To two relaxed in his living room.   
  
Luna sighed exasperated. "Well... Usagi thinks there's something wrong with you. I offered to find out."  
  
"I see." Mamoru took a deep breath. "Well, I've got to tell somebody. Actually Luna, she's right."  
  
"I don't understand..."  
  
"I've been having strange dreams." He explained. "A girl asks me to help her, to set her free. She keeps telling me a danger is coming. That Usagi will die unless I help. She says 'Sage will kill her' and that 'she will die'. It always shows Serenity battling a shadow. She... summons the Ginzuishou... and... it... it... kills her." He winced in pain. "She calls herself 'Kaylyn'."  
  
"That's... No... it can't be! Usagi... DIES?!" Luna shivered. Tears formed in her eyes. "That's not POSSIBLE! She's going to be the future QUEEN! You saw the future!"  
  
"I know! I don't know what to do! If those dreams are fakes, then who's creating them? If not... then she'll..."  
  
"I admit, I've never heard of anyone named 'Kaylyn'." A thought popped into her head. "But who's Sage?"  
  
"I think it was the first woman we fought. The monster..."  
  
"I believe the term is 'Akuma'."  
  
"Whatever. As I was saying, the Akuma was told to get rid of us and it said, 'Yes Master Sage'. I think she's a leader or something."  
  
"This is serious. This Sage is extremely powerful. And your dreams... I must tell Usagi right away!" Luna jumped up to leave.  
  
"NO! I need to know more about Kaylyn. Anyway, everyone will want to protect her, and you know she won't want that. I want you to tell her everything's okay. She trusts you the most. She'll believe you." Mamoru looked pleadingly to her.  
  
"You mean LIE to her."  
  
"Not quite. Just tell her you don't SEE anything wrong. That everything is under control."  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"PLEASE, Luna."   
  
Luna sighed and submitted. "Alright. I'll give you one week. If you don't find anything until then, I'm telling her. Like it or not."  
  
"Deal."  
  
***  
  
"Artemis here. It's been a long time, Boss. What's wrong?" Artemis pressed another toggle button.  
  
"The Enemy is moving in. You must be prepared. Unless stopped, everything will surely die. Understood?"  
  
"Yes. Here's Venus. Talk to her, will you?"  
  
"Hi! V here!" Said Minako cheerfully.  
  
"This is serious Venus. An evil force is heading this way. It must be stopped. If you don't stop it, the entire universe will collapse. You must be prepared for the worst. Even the death of some Senshi is a possibility, I'm afraid..."  
  
"The whole universe... at risk...?"  
  
"Yes. This is an important task, but I know you can do it. You will need as many allies as you can get. Do not trust the Senshi of Vision. Ever."  
  
"The Senshi of Vision?"  
  
"One of the beginning soldiers. She was awakened earlier than you to fulfill her mission and turned rouge. In your past, she was one of the first Soldiers to be awakened and was turned evil by Sage."  
  
"Sage?"  
  
"Lady Sage is the advisor to Lord Morpheus. Morpheus is the leader of the Negafleet. You are battling the Negafleet presently."  
  
"Are you sure this Senshi isn't faking it?"  
  
"Positive. The readings that were taken indicates that she contains Negative Energy within her."  
  
"Oh. Well, we'll get on it right away."  
  
"Acknowledge. Oh, confirm received package."  
  
"What package?!"  
  
"Oh! Sorry Mina... I got it. Thanks." Artemis blushed slightly.  
  
"Boss Out." The light flickered and died.  
  
"So... what package is this?" Asked an annoyed Minako.  
  
"All I got was a communicator for those of us who didn't have one." He explained sheepishly.  
  
"Oh, that's okay. I understand. Just TELL me next time."  
  
"Can do! Now, we can deliver these in the morning."  
  
"Right."  
  
*** The Next Day...  
  
"Hello Hidama. Are you ready?" Asked the red-brown haired man. His eyes, a forest green, held in the nervousness of yesterday's attack.  
  
"Yes Hinshi. Let's go." The Lieutenant responded.   
  
The two walked down the street, questioning people about the mystery killer. Hotaru followed the pair strolling along the sidewalk.  
  
"Did you get any more information about the intruder from yesterday?" Hinshi inquired his partner.  
  
"Not much. The person was wearing gloves. He was also wearing all black. I'd suspect the person was that murderer we keep running into... but he's a guy - not a girl."  
  
"Not good. He was masked too. Right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
[I wonder if that intruder is the new Senshi.] Mused Hotaru.  
  
"Did he take anything other than the Senshi Files?" Hinshi fixed an arm around Hidama's waist.   
  
"No, nothing. That's all he wanted." Hidama sighed.  
  
[The Senshi Files? Why would he want those? Oh! Since he doesn't know us, he -oops 'she' - want's to get as much info on us as possible. Makes sense. But that would mean he doesn't have any of his past lives memories! Or not very many at least.] Hotaru crept away. She'd gotten enough information to where she would need to tell the other Outers.   
  
***  
  
'Please...' A voice whispered, 'help me...'  
  
Mamoru knew what was coming. He waited patently. Waiting for the upcoming misery. Suddenly, Kaylyn was there. She reached a hand out to him. Her long braided hair twisted around her.  
  
'Endymion... please... free me... please...' Her voice pleaded to him, 'Help me... they are coming... they will destroy us... help me... I can stop it... please...' darkness engulfed her. 'Sage... will kill her... she will die...'  
  
The scene shifted as he was again foreseen the future.  
  
Princess Serenity summoned her powers. The Senshi screamed and pleaded. Begging her not to use the Ginzuishou's power. "Don't worry!" she said, "It is the only way."  
  
A shadow loomed over her and laughed saying, "You think you can beat me with that tiny ROCK?! Ha ha ha ha! Fool!"   
  
"Ginzuishou! Please! Give me strength!" Serenity called to it.   
  
The shadow reached out its claws, tearing her apart.  
  
"Nnnnooooooo!" Tuxedo Mask screamed in pain. "Usa!"  
  
RIIIIIIING! The sound of the doorbell awoke Mamoru from his nightmare. He climbed out of bed and walked over to the door, opening it with one quick pull.   
  
It was Minako. "Hi Mamoru! Artemis and I were wondering, did you want one?"  
  
"Huh?" Mamoru shrugged, very confused. "One what?"  
  
Minako peeled out a communicator watch. This one was much more manly and was mainly covered in black.  
  
"You got some?! Great! I'll take it!" he snatched it out of her hand and grinned. "I've been meaning to ask for one of these! Thanks!"  
  
"Now it's only to be used for sailor purposes. Understood?" She said mockingly.   
  
"Yes, mother." He teased.  
  
Minako giggled. "I've got a few more stops to go. See ya!"   
  
"Bye!"  
  
***  
  
"Luna? Did you talk to him?" Usagi persisted.  
  
"Yes. I... I was right. Nothing's wrong. He's just been tired because of that stunt he pulled when his Pure Heart was taken. It took a lot of energy out of him to summon the Golden Crystal and use it. Especially when he was supposed to be dead. He's also worried that you might loose your Pure Heart." Luna hated to lie to her, but a deal was a deal.   
  
"Thanks Luna. I'm glad I was wrong." She heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
[I wish you were. I really do.]  
  
***  
  
"So the new Senshi has decided to show herself." Remarked Haruka. "We should expect a confrontation then."  
  
"But who is she?" Asked Michiru. "Setsuna? Do you know?"  
  
"Maybe. I once knew a person during the Silver Millennium that was called the Senshi of Vision. She was going to be the primary protector of Queen Serenity but..."  
  
"But?" Haruka prompted.  
  
"But something terrible happened and she was taken over as an evil henchman. It was said, though, the controlling process would take years. Every time she would transform, the evil would spread. She disappeared shortly after. It's strange though... I don't think this 'Sailor Luna' is the same person though..."  
  
"Hmm... How powerful...was she?"  
  
"Pretty powerful. She had had much more training then even us because of her job. Although I doubt she could beat Galaxia or Saturn."  
  
"Then... she could very well beat the princess!" Gasped Michiru.  
  
"No. Sailor Moon is stronger! She won against Galaxia without using her full powers!" Setsuna insisted.  
  
"True."  
  
DING-DONG! The doorbell buzzed loudly.  
  
"Leave it." Haruka ordered.   
  
"Hey! Michiru! Haruka! Setsuna! Hotaru! It's me, Minako!" Called a voice from beyond the walls.  
  
"I'll get it." Hotaru walked to the door and opened it. "Hi Minako. Come in! What's the problem?"  
  
"Take a seat." Offered Haruka. "Anything wrong?"  
  
"Nothing!" Minako waved her hands back and forth. "I was just wondering if you wanted a communicator. Boss gave us some so Artemis and I are putting them to good use."  
  
"Michiru and I have one."  
  
"Yeah, but what about Setsuna and Hotaru? Artemis said you would want it on your own frequency instead of ours. So I made an extra incase you needed to call us."  
  
"Really? You did that? Thanks! I appreciate it." Haruka smiled and the others thanked her also.  
  
"Who's 'Boss'?" Asked Michiru.  
  
"We're not sure. But he's helped us before so I can vouch. So can Artemis." She checked her watch. "Oh no! I've got to hurry! Say, do you know where Kouhi lives? I want to give her one too."  
  
"No, but we'll give it to her. We go to the same school, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Well, here. Take it. That'll save me a trip. Thanks! Bye!" Minako literally tossed the communicator at them as she ran out the door in frenzy.   
  
***  
  
The Akuma Stone stopped in front of a house. It waited for a person to enter or leave. But no one would be doing so for a while.  
  
[This is where that Odango-Atama lives?] Clotho thought. "Akuma! Wait for her to be alone. It'll be easier than fighting a whole bunch of humans."  
  
It obeyed and paused, waiting for the right moment to strike.  
  
[I wonder why it chose HER. She's a ditz! Oh, well. A human is a human. What's the difference!]  
  
***  
  
The phone rang at the Tuskino residence. Usagi picked it up and found it surprising that it was Mamoru.  
  
"Hey, Usa. I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner together. And maybe go to the park afterward. What do you say?" he asked.  
  
"Really! Whoopee! I'll go!"  
  
"Great. I'll pick you up around 7:00. OK?"  
  
"That's fine! See you then!" Usagi happily hung up the phone and skipped upstairs. She had to look perfect. She bubbled with joy while she pushed though the selection of dresses, humming the tune that played in her locket.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Eternal  
Book 2: Chapter 5 'Luna'  
e-mail [kisaki@tds.net] 


	6. 02: 06 'Nightmare'

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Eternal  
Book 2: Chapter 6 'Nightmare'  
e-mail [kisaki@tds.net]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Having ordered two helpings of Chicken Alfredo, three shakes, and three baskets of breadsticks, Usagi was quite full. Her bottomless appetite surprised the waiter to no extent. But he obliged the couple and politely served them without question.   
  
Afterward, the pair had left to the nearby park. They enjoyed each other's company and the scenery. The park itself was filled with colorful roses, lilies, and wild flowers aplenty. It also had a forest of trees in the center and a lake along the backside.   
  
"Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked.   
  
"Yes?" Slightly concerned; Mamoru wrapped an arm around her waist.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"The dinner. Now... and everything else. I don't deserve it, and yet you still love me. Thank you."  
  
Mamoru was startled. He never expected an answer quite like that. The way she had said it made him love her even more, though it didn't seem possible. [That's why she has a Pure Heart.] He thought. Usagi always gave without end and rarely asked for anything in return. The caring essence surrounding her affected everyone close by. It wrapped them into a warm blanket of love in which she gave off. Many had been shocked at her willingness to trust others, but the results were more that just trust. The people had actually started to care for her. Like worrying when she disappeared, or protecting her when in need. Even though she had never asked to be defended, they still did.   
  
Mamoru smiled warmly, squeezing her tightly. "You deserve it." He insisted. "I don't know why I deserve you, though. I have done nothing remotely good enough."  
  
A warm feeling filled her body. Usagi's eyes filled with tears of joy. "Thank you, Mamo-chan." She hugged him closer.   
  
"Your welcome, Usa."  
  
***  
  
Okugi walked the streets. He could feel it, another target had been found. All he had to do was wait. But he wished he knew who it was in advance. [Oh well, no use worrying over something...]  
  
RING! His communicator brought him into reality. Opening the top, he waited for the news for his boss.  
  
"It's me."  
  
"Hey, Boss." Okugi crept into a dark ally. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I've targeted the next victim. Her name is Tuskino, Usagi."  
  
"Pig-Tails?!"  
  
***  
  
Michiru and Haruka were walking back from talking to Kouhi when they hear the voices.  
  
"I've targeted the next victim. Her name is Tuskino, Usagi."  
  
"Odango?!" Haruka whispered harshly.  
  
"Pig-Tails?!" Gasped the boy.  
  
"Who's he?" Asked Michiru.  
  
"He's from our school. His name is Okugi Kokuou."  
  
"Oh, good. You know her. Then you should know where she is. You know what to do. If she has it, she dies. If not, we don't need her. If you want, you can just watch. Do you understand?"  
  
"They want to kill her?!" Haruka growled. "I don't think so."  
  
"Not in our lifetime!" Assured Michiru.  
  
Okugi sighed. "Must we? I mean, she's so nice!"  
  
"Yes. You know the consequences." The woman's voice was muffled and hard to distinguish. "The enemy keeps getting in the way. If we don't hurry they will find it before us. Don't let that happen."  
  
"Yes. No matter the cost. I will find it. Even if I have to destroy the entire world to get it. I will find the Lunar Heart."  
  
"I hope your right - for your sake. I'm counting on you. Don't fail me."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am."   
  
"Good." The Boss hung up, leaving Okugi to his work. He walked out into the crowd and headed toward the arcade.  
  
"An enemy?!" Asked Haruka.  
  
"Apparently. We sure have a lot of them this time." Remarked Michiru.  
  
"We need to warn them."   
  
"Right. I didn't bring that communicator though. Did you?"  
  
"No. We'd better hurry then."  
  
"OK. Let's go."  
  
***  
  
"Forget waiting." Growled Clotho. "I've had enough! Get her." She pointed at the girl in the park.  
  
It obeyed. The glowing Akuma Stone grew and formed itself into a humanoid waxy monster and attacked.  
  
***  
  
Mamoru and Usagi strolled along the sidewalk and into the forest. Is was blissfully silent except for the rustling of the leaves and the beat of their walking.   
  
An exploding tree woke them from their dream. Both turned to see an Akuma!  
  
"Usa! Run!" Yelled Mamoru. "It's after you!"  
  
"No way!" Usagi protested.  
  
He pushed her. "Just do it. GO!"  
  
She reluctantly yielded and started running away.  
  
Too late! The Akuma blocked the path and attacked. Mamoru pushed her out of the way and into the bushes. He pulled out his new communicator and called for help. The Akuma caught them and attacked again.  
  
***  
  
"I heard Usagi and Mamoru is out on a date this evening." Makoto remarked slyly.  
  
"Really?" Asked Minako.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Lucky." Grumbled Rei.  
  
"Jealous?" Ami asked.  
  
"Of course not! It's just I never get to on any dates. That's all."  
  
"Yeah sure." Minako teased.  
  
The three continued their blackmail until a new voice spoke.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Everyone turn to face the newcomers. It was Uranus and Neptune!  
  
"Hurry! Usagi and Mamoru are in danger. Transform. I've sent Saturn, Pluto, and Galaxia ahead. We'll explain the rest along the way." Neptune persisted.  
  
"Right!"  
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER...!"  
  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER...!"  
  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER...!"  
  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER...!"  
  
"MAKE UP!"  
  
***  
  
"Yow!" wailed Usagi. "Help!"  
  
The monster tossed a ball in her direction but Mamoru knocked her away, only to get caught himself.   
  
"Mamo-chan!" Usagi called. "No!"  
  
"Got you! Now, get her Pure Heart." Clotho laughed.  
  
"Hold it!"  
  
"What?!" Spat Clotho.  
  
"The Timeless Senshi! I'm Sailor Pluto!"  
  
"The Omega Senshi! I'm Sailor Saturn!"  
  
"The Golden Senshi! I'm Sailor Galaxia!"  
  
"We're here!"  
  
"Get them, Akuma!" Clotho ordered.  
  
"CHRONOS...!"  
  
"SILENCE GLAIVE...!"  
  
"GALAXIA...!"  
  
The creature attacked them head on. Grabbing two feet, it hung Pluto and Saturn against a tree. Then attacked Galaxia.   
  
She attacked back though. "GALAXIA INFLATION!"   
  
The attack hurtled it into the trees.   
  
"Did I get it?" Galaxia asked. She walked over looking for its remains. The Akuma jumped from it's hiding place and attacked from behind, pinning her into the ground.   
  
"Get the girl!" Ordered Clotho.  
  
It turned and fired a wax ball at her; the impact forced her into the railing. The monster twisted clay around her hands.  
  
"Usa!" Screamed Mamoru and struggled to break free.  
  
The others called to her, but to no avail.  
  
"STOP!"   
  
"Now what?!" Clotho had just about enough of this.  
  
"The champions of justice! And protectors of the innocent! Sailor Venus!"  
  
"Sailor Jupiter!"  
  
"Sailor Mars!"  
  
"Sailor Mercury!"  
  
"Sailor Neptune!"  
  
"Sailor Uranus!"  
  
"Get rid of them too!" Clotho yelled.  
  
"Yes." It responded and lunged at them. Many spheres hurtled out and pinned Mercury, Venus, and Mars into trees.  
  
"JUPITER OAK EVALUATION!"  
  
"SPACE TURBULENCE!"  
  
"SUBMARINE VIOLIN TIDE!"  
  
The attacks bounced off and repelled against them. While Uranus dodged, Jupiter and Neptune hit the ground unconscious.   
  
Uranus swung her sword at it creating holes into it. But they just filled again! "Try this!" It offered. And punched her into the sidewalk. Then it surrounded wax around her.  
  
"Got you! There's no one left to save you now!" Clotho teased and turned around. "What the...?!"  
  
Usagi had used the valuable time to break free of her bonds. "I'm not going to let you hurt my friends." Usagi stood up straight. "So to save them, take my Pure Heart. Just promise you won't hurt them."  
  
"Are you kidding?! You're actually willing to give up your Pure Heart?"  
  
"Yes. I want to save my friends. So if you take it you won't have a reason to hurt them anymore."  
  
"Don't do it!" Wailed Mercury.  
  
"You can't!" Yelled Mars.  
  
"Stop!" Venus screamed.  
  
Uranus struggled to break free. "I won't let you!"   
  
[Is my nightmare's coming true?! No! I won't let it!] Mamoru pulled one of his hands free, working harder to help. "Usa! Don't!"  
  
"NO!" Galaxia kicked her legs back and forth.   
  
"Please!" Begged Pluto.  
  
Saturn screamed her name, "Usagi!"  
  
"Deal!" Clotho exclaimed, "A person with your Pure Heart HAS to have it! Akuma! Get her Pure Heart!"  
  
"Right." The Akuma pointed the claw at her. "Fire One!" It said. The claw hurtled out and embedded itself into her soul. Usagi wailed in pain, then collapsed. Her Pure Heart floated out of her body.  
  
The Senshi screamed her name, begging for her to get up and fight. But she couldn't hear them. She was too far gone...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Eternal  
Book 2: Chapter 6 'Nightmare'  
e-mail [kisaki@tds.net] 


	7. 03: 07 'Wisdom's Tears'

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Eternal  
Book 3: Chapter 7 'Wisdom's Tears'  
e-mail [kisaki@tds.net]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Saturn screamed her name, "Usagi!"  
  
"A person with your Pure Heart HAS to have it!" Clotho exclaimed, "Akuma! Get her Pure Heart!"  
  
"Right." The Akuma pointed the claw at her. "Fire One!" It said. The claw hurtled out and embedded itself into her soul. Usagi wailed in pain, then collapsed. Her Pure Heart floated out of her body.  
  
The Senshi screamed her name, begging for her to get up and fight. But she couldn't hear them. She was too far gone.  
  
"Excuse me. The Heart Crystal belongs to me." A calm voice said.  
  
Everyone glanced it the direction. A figure was perched on a branch not far away.  
  
"Does it? Who says?!" Clotho argued.  
  
The person leapt onto the ground and walked over. Everyone gasped. It was her - the mystery Senshi!   
  
She wore short silvery hair shaped like Okugi's. While her eyes were a cold, heartless sapphire. Both skirt and collar were gray while her bows were a medium blue. The Tiara was set with a silver jewel. Likewise as with her circular brooch. Her boots contained the same color of blue as on the bows. The length reached halfway between the ankle and knee and was tightly fitted with flat heels. Her gloves were the opposite of the usual Uranus/ Neptune style. While the shape was the same, the color pattern had been switched. Where the white would be, blue had replaced it. And the three rings were colored white instead. Also to add, all the gloves' fingers, except the forefinger, had been removed for easier mobility. She wore a double pair of blue stud earrings that matched the plain blue neckband and a tight, black necklace-chain with a silver ring attached to it. A brown strap, wrapped loosely around her waist, held a strange gun along it.  
  
"The nightmare may be forgotten but it is never truly gone... It still exists in my soul, waiting to awaken... I am the Senshi of Deception - Sailor Luna!" She said and summoned a bow into her hand.  
  
"Sailor Luna?! Whatever! Get her too." Clotho ordered.  
  
The Akuma lunged at Sailor Luna but she didn't move. It tossed clay balls at her. She jumped and attacked it from behind. An arrow struck it creating massive damage. Then she called her attack. "LUNAR NIGHTMARE SYNDROME!" The blast hit it hard, turning the Akuma into a small black stone. The stone fell to the ground and shattered into dust.   
  
"Yeah! She's great!" Venus cheered.  
  
"Don't be so sure yet." Warned Pluto.  
  
"Your turn." Sailor Luna told Clotho and stalked in her direction.  
  
"Wait! I...umm... Please! Stop! I ... I only did what he told me to do!" She stammered, backing up.  
  
"No. You are Negafleet."  
  
"Hey! People can change!" Mars protested. "Give her a chance!"  
  
Sailor Luna turned around and knelt to her. "Once evil, always evil. No, I will not give her any mercy. I suggest you stay out of other peoples business or you may get hurt."  
  
Mars was shocked. Not only by her words, but also by her expression. Or actually the lack of it. Her face was totally impassive. Her eyes were cruel and without compassion. It almost seemed like she wasn't feeling anything at all.  
  
Sailor Luna got up and walked over to the Heart Crystal.   
  
"Hey! Put that down! That's MINE!" Yelled Clotho.  
  
"No longer." She responded and turned. Then fired another attack at her. "LUNAR NIGHTMARE SYNDROME!"  
  
"Aaaaaaiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeee!!!!!" She wailed. Clotho screamed in agony as her body began to shred. In the last instant, she vanished to her base.  
  
"Let's see..." She stared at it for a few moments then shrugged. "Nothing. Then I don't need it." She placed it on the ground and set her gun over the Pure Heart, ready to destroy it.  
  
"Stop!" "You can't!" "What are you doing?!" The Senshi yelled to her.  
  
"Destroying it."  
  
"I don't think so!" Someone screamed. It was Jupiter! And Neptune was with her!   
  
"You'll have to get through us first." Neptune growled.  
  
"JUPITER OAK EVALUATION!"  
  
"SUBMARINE VIOLIN TIDE!"  
  
"Ack!" Sailor Luna had been caught off guard. The blast hurtled her into the ground sending her rolling.   
  
Jupiter snatched the Pure Heart. "You can't have it."  
  
"Oh. It's yours now, eh?"  
  
"No! It belongs to Usagi and only Usagi!" She screamed back. She twisted her hand and hit her hard.  
  
Sailor Luna's eyes shifted for a quick second. For a moment, Jupiter thought she saw surprise and... huh? Respect? But as quickly as it came, it disappeared again. "No. YOU don't understand. If you think you can stop me, your wrong."   
  
"Why do you have to DESTROY the Pure Hearts? Why can't you just put them back if you don't need it?" Asked Mercury.  
  
"It's none of your concern. Stay out of my way if you want to continue living." She stood up and set an arrow upon her bow. Then pointed it at Jupiter. "Give me the Pure Heart."  
  
"No." Jupiter drew it behind herself, protectively. "Usagi is my best friend. I'm not going to let you kill her."  
  
"Fine. Have it you way, I warned you." Sailor Luna summoned her attack. She rotated twice while black and gray energy formed at the tip of the arrow forming a large sphere of power. She then released it. "LUNAR NIGHTMARE SYNDROME!"  
  
Sailor Jupiter was flung backward and pushed into a tree. "I won't let you win!"  
  
"Usagi?" Asked a weak Mamoru. He lifted her from the ground, placing her in his arms.  
  
"STOP!" Screamed Pluto. Some how, she had gotten down from her hanging position and was limping over to the scene.   
  
"What did you say?" Asked Sailor Luna.  
  
"I said 'stop'. Please, give back her life."  
  
To the others surprise, she obeyed. She pushed Jupiter out of her way and took the Heart Crystal.   
  
"NO!" Jupiter wailed.  
  
"Jupiter, It's OK. Trust me." Assured Pluto.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Sailor Luna walked over to Usagi and knelt. Placing her hand out, the Pure Heart return within her. She got up again and looked at Pluto. "I won't do it again." She said. She jumped into the nearby bushes and disappeared.  
  
"What happened?" Asked Neptune.  
  
"A long time ago," Pluto explained. "I saved her life. The debt was never repaid. Basically what I told her was: in order to repay my debt, save Usagi's life instead of mine." She winced, looking away to where Sailor Luna had left. [Does this mean you really are the Senshi of Vision? Or perhaps... you're...] She closed her eyes for a moment. [Either way... you have her memories of the past... and the horrible burden she bore...]  
  
*** The Next Day...  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Mamoru asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine!" Usagi insisted. She munched on another pastry her mother gave her this afternoon after school.  
  
"So, we have three enemies, huh?" Asked Minako.  
  
"Yes." Haruka assured. "The first is the Negafleet. The second is Sailor Luna. The last is Okugi."  
  
"Who's Okugi?" Makoto was completely clueless.  
  
"Kokuou, Okugi. He's in his third year of high school, Hikawa Academy."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"Okugi?! I know him!" Usagi gasped. "He's not evil!"  
  
"Wrong! We heard him talking to Sage! He's on her side!" Haruka interrupted.   
  
"But..."  
  
All the Senshi continued to argue except Ami. No one noticed the inner grief she was facing. [I couldn't do it. I tried but I couldn't.] She remembered how she had lost when the Senshi had needed her most. How easy it had been for the Akuma to paralyze her.   
  
  
The Akuma launched another two spheres. One hit Mars the other Sailor Moon.   
  
[It's up to me.] Thought Mercury. [I need to find a weakness.] She pressed many buttons on her Mini Computer. [I must hurry...]  
  
"Oh no you don't!" exclaimed Clotho, "Get her too!"  
  
A clay ball wrapped around Mercury. She fell to the ground squirming to get free. "Let me go!"  
  
  
[It's all my fault. If I hadn't been caught, Mamoru never would have had his Pure Heart taken!] Ami winced and crept outside. Tears streamed down the side of her face. [If I had been stronger... I could have helped Usagi, too!]  
  
  
"Get rid of them too!" Clotho yelled.  
  
"Yes." The Akuma responded and lunged at the Senshi. Many spheres hurtled out and pinned Mercury, Venus, and Mars into trees...  
  
  
"Don't do it!" wailed Mercury.  
  
The Akuma pointed the claw at Usagi. "Fire One!" it said. The claw hurtled out and embedded itself into her soul. Usagi wailed in pain, then collapsed. Her Pure Heart floated out of her body...  
  
  
"Why do you have to DESTROY the Pure Hearts? Why can't you just put them back if you don't need it?" asked Mercury.  
  
"It's none of your concern. Stay out of my way if you want to continue living." Sailor Luna responded...  
  
  
[All I'm good at is studying! If I was stronger... Usagi and Mamoru and Rei wouldn't have been through all that pain. It's all my fault!]  
  
  
The Akuma revolved around and tossed two more spheres. One attached Mercury into the ground...  
  
  
Rei couldn't stand it anymore and screamed again. She saw her Pure Heart float out just as she slipped into unconsciousness...  
  
  
Her tears trickled off her cheeks and onto the ground. [It's all my fault... It's all my fault... It's all my fault... It's all my fault!] She moaned softly and stood up, walking down the stairs she called back to her friends, "I need to get going! See you tomorrow!" She raced down the steps before they could convince her otherwise. [Who next? Mother? Why do I even bother trying to fight if I can't protect them?]  
  
"Ami! Wait! Where are you going?!" Wailed Usagi.  
  
***  
  
"Sir, It seems Clotho has failed. I, Lachesis, will take her place." Said the woman clad in a blue robe.  
  
"You had better not fail me." Morpheus growled. "This is taking far too long. Take a stronger Akuma and get the Heart. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, my lord." Lachesis bowed and disappeared from his presence. She knelt to the bed in which Clotho laid in. "Clotho... get better..."  
  
***  
  
Ami ran through the streets, crying. She turned left then right, not caring where she was going. Finally she grabbed a nearby stool and slumped into it. "I'm a failure... I'm useless!" She buried her head into her arms, sobbing uncontrollably.   
  
A hand gently touched her shoulder. "Here. Take this." Said a masculine voice.   
  
Ami glanced up and saw a plain handkerchief was held out for her. "Thank you..." She whispered. She quickly dried her eyes and glanced upward to look at the sympathetic person who had offered it.  
  
A young boy slightly older than herself smiled. He wore short gray hair that was parted down the center, all strands cut to the same length at the base of the neck. His clothes were loose jean pants with a baggy T-shirt and jacket. "Feel better?" He asked, concerned.  
  
Motoki smiled encouragingly to the boy before sneaking out of the room.  
  
"A little. Thanks again." Ami managed to give a weak smile.   
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"Oh!" Ami gasped as she realized she was in the Crown Game Center.  
  
"What's the problem? Can I help?" He ventured.  
  
"I don't know if you can..."  
  
"You don't know unless you try. I heard that sometimes it's easier to tell strangers your problems than a friend or relative." He pointed out.  
  
"I guess..." Ami sighed, "All right. If it's some place moderately private." She agreed.  
  
"Good. How about the park?"   
  
"Okay."  
  
The two strolled out of the arcade and walked along the sidewalk toward the nearby park.  
  
"I KNEW I knew you somewhere!" He exclaimed suddenly. "You're Mizuno-san aren't you?"  
  
"Yes..." She whispered.  
  
"The famous mathematician and straight 'A' student! The one with a 300 IQ!" He stuck out a hand. "A pleasure!"  
  
Ami politely shook it then blushed deeply. "I'm not THAT famous."  
  
"Oh really? I beg to differ. I believe your mother is a doctor. Right?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
[Oh. I get it. She's shy. Hmm... I think that maybe she's very sensitive, too.] He smiled warmly then his expression turned to surprise. "Stupid me! Here I am thinking about myself when I should be concerned about you! I'm really sorry, Mizuno-san!"  
  
"It's all right. You were merely curious." She smiled. "And please, call me Ami."  
  
"Sure, Ami. So..." He glanced at the sign as they entered the park. "What happened to make you cry like that?"  
  
"I don't know where to start..." She sobered.  
  
"The best place to start is at the center or beginning. Then you can slowly work your way out." He advised and smiled encouragingly.   
  
She looked up, surprised by his strange words. "You have a point..." She took a deep breath and began. "Rei, my friend, had recently been attacked by a strange monster. When I tried to help, it caught me. I couldn't break free. I... I tried but I couldn't! Mamoru had been targeted too. And still, I couldn't help! Then my best friend... my only REAL friend... she got caught too..." Ami whimpered then started to cry. " They almost... KILLED her! And... every time, I couldn't... I couldn't do... a single thing! I was useless! I can't fight! Or do anything like the others! All I can do is form plans and calculate stuff..." By the end of her explanation, she had broken down and started weeping. She was crying so hard, she could barely breathe.   
  
He put a comforting arm around her. "You should settle down before you hyperventilate." He murmured and drew her closer to him, "Don't cry... Please Ami... Don't cry..."  
  
"I... can't..." She sobbed.  
  
"It's alright..." He lured her into a bench. "Shhh... don't worry... It'll be OK..." He crooned, stroking her hair. [Poor thing... She's been holding it all in....] He sofly spoke to her. "I understand... Let it out... you can't keep emotions locked up forever..."  
  
***  
  
"Ami! Wait! Where are you going?!" Wailed Usagi.  
  
"What happened?" Asked the others, just arriving at the scene.  
  
"She was crying! And I don't know WHY! She ran off before I could ask!"  
  
"We've got to go find her!" Exclaimed Makoto.  
  
"Let's split up into pairs. We'll meet back here in an hour." Mamoru ordered.   
  
"Right!" The rest agreed.  
  
***  
  
Except for the soft cries of Ami and the rustling leaves, all was quiet. His soft murmurs lulled her into a soothing silence. Finally, Ami glanced upward, looking into his stormy-blue eyes. To her, they seemed to go on forever... "Thank you..." She whispered.  
  
"Any time." He responded then smiled.  
  
"See? I'm useless! I can't do anything right!"   
  
"Not true!" He argued. "Your friends may have the brawn's, but you have the brains. Instead of trying to fight next time, why don't you try thinking? Not being able to land punches doesn't mean you can't fight, it just means you use different techniques. Instead of using fists to fight, you use brains. It is obvious wisdom is your element. Use it. Sometimes fighting physically hurts more than helps. Ever think about that?"  
  
"I guess not..." Ami was once again surprised by his words. "But you're right. I was so caught up in what I couldn't do and all the details, I forgot to step back and look at the big picture - the things that I was good at and what was really important."  
  
He nodded encouragingly. "Right! The most important thing is that you make the effort - not whether you win or loose."  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"No. Don't guess - know." He persisted, then rose from the bench.  
  
She stood up straight and took on a determined look. "Right!" She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you very much...Oh!" Ami broke away, surprised. "I don't know you name!"  
  
He laughed. "It's..."  
  
***  
  
"Akuma! Find this person!" Ordered Lachesis. She pointed to a picture of a short blue-haired teenager with an IQ of 300 - Ami Mizuno.  
  
Th Akuma glanced around and caught a glimpse of her with two former targets.  
  
"Good."  
  
***  
  
"AMI!" Called a voice from behind. Ami turned around to see Usagi and Mamoru running in her direction.  
  
"Usagi! Mamoru!" She yelled and waved excitedly.  
  
The pair met Ami halfway.   
  
"You were crying..." Usagi noticed.  
  
"I'm better now. Really!" Ami insisted then turned. "Hey, sir... Oh! Where are you going?! Wait!" The boy was walking in the other direction. "I never got your name! WAIT!" Breathless, she finally caught up to him. "Please... your... name..." She heaved.  
  
He turned around and smiled. "Okugi Kokuou." Turning again, he walked down the sidewalk. Soft pink petals swirled around him as he disappeared into the darkening street.  
  
Ami was shocked. [Okugi... no way... He's the guy from Hikawa... Maybe the Outers were mistaken... Maybe he isn't so bad after all...]   
  
"Ami? Are you OK?" Asked Usagi, worried.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine." Ami glanced back. [Okugi, what are you hiding?] She looked back at them. [Please... PLEASE be on our side.] She sighed. "Just fine. Really!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Eternal  
Book 3: Chapter 7 'Wisdom's Tears'  
e-mail [kisaki@tds.net] 


	8. 03: 08 'Ice'

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Eternal  
Book 3: Chapter 8 'Ice'  
e-mail [kisaki@tds.net]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on Ami. Let's walk you home." Offered Usagi.   
  
"Okay." Ami sighed.  
  
"Not yet!" Someone yelled from above.  
  
"Eeeeekkkkkkkk!" Screeched Usagi.  
  
"Its one of them!" Gasped Mamoru.  
  
"Oh no!" Ami suddenly realized that since Mamoru and Usagi both had been targeted already, the Enemy must be after HER! She revolved around and raced off as Usagi and Mamoru jumped into the nearby bushes.  
  
"I don't think so!" Lachesis growled. "Akuma! Get them!"  
  
The already formed Akuma monster lunged toward Usagi and Mamoru while Lachesis attacked Ami.  
  
"Who are you?! What do you want?!" Ami jumped out of the way and was rammed into the nearby railing.  
  
"I am Lachesis, middle sister of the Tri Fates! Your Pure Heart is my only desire." Lachesis said as she attacked Ami again. Ami quickly dodged but didn't see the other attack coming. She screamed as Lachesis blasted her with her power. "Hold still!" Lachesis tossed a chain whip, pinning Ami to the pole.   
  
"Hey! Stop!" Someone yelled. A rock hit squarely on Lachesis' head. Everyone turned to see Okugi!  
  
"That HURT!" Lachesis gingerly rubbed her head.  
  
"It was supposed to." He snarled back. "There's more where that came from."  
  
"Foolish boy!"  
  
"Okugi! RUN!" Ami screamed, "They only want me! Please don't get yourself involved! You could get hurt!" she begged.  
  
"No way! I may not be strong, but innocent people shouldn't have to get hurt because I didn't help! As long as you try...! Right?!" Okugi insisted.  
  
Lachesis laughed again. "How noble - but still useless!" She said and dived into him, hurtling herself and Okugi into the frozen lake. There was a giant explosion of water. Lachesis floated out - Okugi didn't.  
  
"Okugi! No! Stop! Ugh... NO! OKUGI!" Ami screamed in pain tearing at the ropes. She heard a crunch as the glasses in her back pocket broke. Using the sharp glass, she tore the rope and scrambled to the water's edge - looked in the murky water for any traces of him. Taking a chance, she took a step back and dove in after him. Though the water was freezing cold, Ami ignored it. [I must hurry!]   
  
Okugi was unconscious and sinking. He wouldn't last long. Ami caught his hand, pulling him upward. She was running out of air - and fast. Just as she reached the surface and caught a breath of air, Lachesis pulled her down. She tried to scream, but there was no air for her to do so. [Oh no! Help!] With her last bit of strength, she pushed Okugi upward toward the light. [Please... some... body... help... me... ple ... as... e...] Then she fainted.   
  
***  
  
"Ami!" Usagi screamed.  
  
"No!" Yelled Mamoru.  
  
For a while nothing happened. Then she appeared with Okugi. Suddenly, Lachesis teleported and pulled her down. When bubbles foamed the surface, Ami didn't emerge. An unconscious Okugi floated along the sidelines.  
  
"AMI!" Usagi screamed again. She raced over and pulled Okugi out of the water. Almost immediately he started coughing, then breathing on his own.  
  
Just then the other Senshi arrived at the scene.  
  
"What happened?" Asked Mars, "Where's Ami?"  
  
Usagi just whimpered while Mamoru quickly started to explain.  
  
"...then she dove after him. She hasn't surfaced!"  
  
***  
  
Ami was floating in a black void. [I couldn't do it.] Tears streamed down her face. She wrapped her arms around her legs. [I'm sorry my friends. I can't do it. I don't have the Power to defeat her. Mother... I'm sorry, too. I will never be a doctor like we wanted. I'm sorry, everyone. I wanted to see you again. I guess now I never will... Okugi... I'm...] Something stopped her apologies.   
  
"Your friends may have the brawn's, but you have the brains. Instead of trying to fight next time, why don't you try thinking? Not being able to land punches doesn't mean you can't fight, it means you use different techniques. Instead of using fists to fight, you use brains. It is obvious wisdom is your element. Use it. Sometimes fighting physically hurts more than helps."  
  
[Huh... Okugi? Wait! You're right! I haven't been thinking! I was so worried about all the little things that I lost focus of my true mission! But... What is it?]  
  
"I can't fight! Or do anything like the others! All I can do is form plans and calculate stuff..."  
  
[Yes! My dream and mission! To protect the ones I love! That's why I study... So I can protect them!] Blue rays of light spread from her, eliminating the darkness.   
  
There was a soft laugh in the distance. 'Looks like you figured it out with my council. Now Mercury... Wake up...!'  
  
***  
  
Lachesis dumped Ami on the ground in front of the other Senshi.   
  
"NO!" Usagi wailed.  
  
The others gasped and called to her. But she couldn't her them.  
  
Lachesis laughed. She twisted her hand and fired a beam into her. Both it bounced right off! Suddenly, Ami's forehead started to glow with the symbol of Mercury. Blue power surged out of her, and then she awakened and stood up.  
  
"What?!" Lachesis shrieked, "That's not possible!"  
  
Her transformer appeared in front of her, glowing also. The shape of it melted at changer into a circular blue brooch with the symbol of Mercury on it. She grabbed it immediately.   
  
"I'm not going to let you hurt my friends." Ami said quietly. She lifted the locket and called a new transformation. "MERCURY ETERNAL... MAKE UP!" The transformer burst with power. A point shot out of the top of the locket, then a second, a third, a fourth, and fifth. The brouch was now a five-pointed star with a circle in the center, and the symbol of Mercury in the middle of that.   
Then Sailor Mercury took on a new form. Her front bow warped and wings replaced them. Icy ribbons swirled around her creating a new outfit. Her gloves now had a v-shaped trim at the wrists. Two pairs of ribbons ran down from the back of her waist to her knees, one set her old medium blue and the other set a baby blue. Now she has three softly cascading skirts, the top one a medium blue, with ice blue underneath, and finally white. Her boots now had the same v-shaped trim at her ankles as at her wrists. The blue symbol of Mercury still was engraved on her forehead, replacing her tiara. "I won't let you! Douse yourself with water and repent! I am Eternal Sailor Mercury! You're punished!" Mercury dove for Lachesis but she dodged easily.  
  
"Ha! You make me laugh!" Lachesis mocked and attacked her.  
  
Mercury attacked back though. "MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"  
  
The two attacks collided and nullified each other. "That can't be!" Lachesis gasped, "Oh well, I'll just add more power."   
  
A massive energy beam of water blasted out and hit Mercury. "MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!" Mercury tried to nullify it again but it was too strong. "Aahhhhh!" She wailed as the impact drove her backward. She tried to take the brunt of the blast, but it was still to powerful. The force was slowly pushing her. "Ugh..." She gasped. [I still don't have the power to beat her!] Groaning, she tried attacking again, to no avail. [I can't... I don't know how!]  
  
A woman wearing a doctor uniform appeared in the back of the crowd of the Senshi. She watched their every move.  
  
Out of the blue, the unseen Akuma dove for Mercury. She screamed as it hit her with enormous power. [This isn't happening!] To make matters worse, her transformation was starting to dissolve!  
  
[Ami? My baby?! Those monsters are trying to hurt her?!] The doctor gasped. "AMI?!"  
  
Mercury/Ami turned her head to see her own mother! "Mum?!"  
  
"Ami! Please! Be careful! I believe in you! Don't give up!" She said encouragingly, although she know what could happen.   
  
"But..." Venus said.  
  
"Don't. She needs to do this on her own." Ms. Mizuno whispered.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Thank you!" Ami's eyes softened. [I must do this! For Mother! And my friends! But how? I must find a way!]  
  
"...Wisdom is your element. Use it. Sometimes fighting physically hurts more than helps. "  
  
[A weakness... I need to find a weakness.] Something beaded Lachesis' brow... [Sweat... That's it! She's over exerting herself! She's using too much energy all at once! Unless she wins now, she'll loose a large amount of power! If I can just hold off a little more... But where can I find the power I need to win? I don't even know where to start...]  
  
"The best place to start is at the center or beginning. Then you can slowly work your way out."  
  
[Yes!] Ami slowly relaxed her muscles. [I hope this works...]   
  
"Ha ha ha! You can't win! Give up?" Lachesis mocked.  
  
Ami ignored her. She searched deep within herself to find the power she needed to succeed. The power of Mercury. And suddenly, she found it. "SHINE SNOW ILLUSION!"  
  
"WHAT?! What happened? I can't see! No!"  
  
"I'll show you! How dare you try to hurt my family and friends!" Ami snarled. She'd never been so angry in her entire life!  
  
"Ha! I'm just getting warmed up!" Lachesis laughed.  
  
"Wrong! Your deception doesn't fool me! You're almost out of power!"   
  
"What! How did you...?!"  
  
"MERCURY LIQUID AVALANCHE!" A powerful blast of liquid ice froze the water beam Lachesis was using against her, completely disintegrated the Akuma, and almost killed Lachesis herself.  
  
"No! I'll get you Mercury! You just wait and see!" Lachesis shimmered and disappeared back to her master's lair.  
  
"Yay! You did it!" Usagi cheered.  
  
"How..." Jupiter murmured. [No... It isn't possible... She's stronger than I am!]  
  
Mercury stood there for a moment, watching them. Then she saw her mother smiling at her. "I'm proud of you, Ami." She said.  
  
"Thanks. I...uh..." Mercury collapsed forward, groaning slightly. The transformation faded, leaving Ami behind. Her mother caught her. "I used too much energy too, apparently." She whispered.   
  
"She'll be OK." Jupiter assured. "She's just tired. The wounds will heal with Saturn's help. I promise."  
  
"I take it this will all be explained, right?"  
  
"Not in the open." Uranus said.  
  
"Acceptable. Please, follow me." Ami's Mother helped up Ami and lead them away toward her apartment.  
  
***  
  
Lachesis stumbled into the throne room. She was bleeding badly and hurt everywhere.   
  
"Ha! Look at the almighty Lachesis now!" A voice teased. "And I thought she stood a ghost of a chance! She's just as bad as her sister is! Maybe worse!"  
  
Lachesis turned around angrily. "How dare you... My sister was powerful! And so am I!" She twisted her hand and hit the guy hard.   
  
He scowled. " WAS is the key word, ugly."  
  
"I am NOT ugly!"  
  
"Oh really? Than why do you hide your face in that pitiful excuse for a robe? I know! It must be because you're afraid!" He laughed loudly. He brushed back his dark brown hair and grinned at her with his gold eyes.  
  
"Devin! I'll kill you!" Lachesis roared and attacked him. Even though she knew she couldn't win, she didn't care anymore. Clotho almost died. Atropos would soon join them in death. At least then could the three be in peace. Maybe she should have joined the Senshi after all. Did she still have a chance at redemption?   
  
***  
  
No one remembered about a young man who had thought to be unconscious during the battle. But he wasn't. He wasn't surprised that they had forgotten about him. He had acted like that on purpose. [So Ami is Sailor Mercury. Hmm... interesting.] He sighed. [I wish she wasn't. Now I might half to kill her if she gets in my way.]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Eternal  
Book 3: Chapter 8 'Ice'  
e-mail [kisaki@tds.net] 


	9. 03: 09 'Protection's Tears'

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Eternal  
Book 3: Chapter 9 'Protection's Tears'  
e-mail [kisaki@tds.net]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ami laid on the couch in her mother's apartment. She was battered and bruised, but no where near broken. Some of her comrades were clustered together explaining to Ms. Mizuno about their mission and past lives. The rest were gathered around her, trying to make her comfortable. Adding pillows and some food and maybe a few other things. She smiled. [How lucky I am to have such caring friends.]   
  
"...And so," Luna finished, "The Senshi were reborn into this life."  
  
"I have to admit... I am having mixed emotions about this. I'm happy that Ami found some friends, but not that she must fight." Ms. Mizuno sighed.  
  
"I understand. But there is no other option. Your armies couldn't have stood against the Dark Kingdom's power."  
  
"I know..." She groaned.  
  
"Mother." Ami spoke quietly, "I don't mind fighting because I'm fighting for you and my friends. And even for these people. I'd want to even if I HADN'T been chosen."  
  
"Oh Ami..."   
  
"Ami? How did you figure out Lachesis was using too much power?" Asked Hotaru curiously.  
  
"Oh! Well... she was sweating..."  
  
"Oh brother..." Muttered Minako as the others laughed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked an exasperated Ami.  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"I think we all need some rest." Suggested Mamoru quickly.  
  
"We've all had a busy week." Agreed Setsuna.  
  
"We'll meet in a week at the Temple at four, OK?" Rei offered.  
  
"Right." The other Senshi walked through the living room and out the door.  
  
***  
  
Makoto walked home hurriedly. [How did she do it?]  
  
  
Ami's forehead started to glow with the symbol of Mercury. Blue power surged out of her, and then she awakened and stood up.  
  
Her transformer appeared in front of her, glowing also. The shape of it melted at changer into a circular blue brooch with the symbol of Mercury on it. She grabbed it immediately...  
  
  
[She's now stronger than Galaxia. Stronger than me even.]  
  
  
She lifted the locket and called a new transformation. "MERCURY ETERNAL... MAKE UP!" The transformer burst with power. Five points spout out of it, forming a star brooch. Ice ribbons swirled around her creating a whole new outfit...  
  
  
[I'M the strongest Inner Senshi. SHE'S the weakest! At least offensively...]  
  
  
"MERCURY LIQUID AVALANCHE!" A powerful blast of liquid ice froze the water beam Lachesis was using against her, completely disintegrated the Akuma, and almost killed Lachesis herself...  
  
  
[I'd better burn off some steam.] She turned sharply, heading into the dojo she used to go to. [Good. Nobody here.] Fortunately, her uniform was still in her old locker. The uniform had changed a few years back. So hers was out of date - but it was still useable. She stepped out of the locker room and onto the mats. "Hiya!" She shifted her hands and feet in multiple patterns. Makoto drew her hand back and swung. Twisting her hip she leaped into the air and kicked hard.  
  
Her movements caught the eyes of the newly chosen brown-belt students and their teacher. The children 'Ooh'ed and 'Ahh'ed and her amazing speed and strength.  
  
Hearing the kids' voices, Makoto stopped and walked over. "I'm sorry." She apologized.  
  
"What for?" Asked the teacher.  
  
"I hadn't realized anyone was still in here. I'm really sorry, sir." Makoto bowed politely.  
  
The man laughed. "I had a student just like you, once. Don't worry about it. Just curious, but how did you get THAT?" He tugged gently at her dojo uniform.  
  
Makoto smiled slightly. "It was mine. I'm surprised it was still in my old locker."   
  
"Huh? You mean that's YOURS?! I'm dying to know. What's you name?"  
  
She chuckled. "I was wondering when you'd ask. The name's Kino, Makoto."  
  
"Makoto? Ah... I see. I was wondering why you were familiar. I remember you." He chuckled. Lifting his hand, he shook it enthusiastically. "It's been a long time."  
  
"Yes, sensei, it has."  
  
"Sensei?" Asked the students. "Is class done?"   
  
"Yes it is. You're dismissed."  
  
"Yeah!" A stampede of children rushed into the parking lot to meet their parents.   
  
"I'm sorry Makoto. I don't have time to chat. I have an appointment in fifteen minutes." He apologized.  
  
"That's OK, sensei." Makoto waved her hand easily. "I understand."  
  
Bowing politely, the master walked out of his dojo. As he left, he called over his shoulder; "The dojo is open to visitors until eight."  
  
"Thanks!"   
***  
  
Devin chuckled. Lachesis was incredibly weak. "Is that it?" He mocked.  
  
"I'm just getting started!" She growled gasping for breath.  
  
"Devin! Lachesis! What is the meaning of this?!" Yelled Morpheus having just arrived at the scene.   
  
"N...no.... nothing sir." Lachesis stammered.   
  
"Good. Devin, prepare another target. Lachesis - I will deal with you later."  
  
"Yes sir." Devin bowed. "I will start immediately."   
  
Both Devin and Morpheus left the room, leaving Lachesis alone in the darkness. [No more miss nice girl. I'm taking matters into my own hands.]  
  
*** That night...  
  
"Ami, are you sure?" Asked a worried Setsuna. They had met in front of the Arcade.  
  
"Yes. It's true. I can't transform. I've tried - many times, too - but I just can't seem to be able to do it." Ami glanced around at the Outer Senshi.  
  
"This is bad - real bad." Haruka spoke quietly.  
  
"I know! I've tried everything! I can't think of a reason WHY! It's so frustrating!"  
  
"Hello, Ami! And how are you feeling?" Okugi had popped into the conversation unnoticed.  
  
"Hey!" Haruka growled, "Ever heard of asking before entering?!"  
  
"Nope!" He said easily.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks." Ami quickly intervened.  
  
"That's great."  
  
"Say Okugi-kun... What all did you see during the fight?"  
  
"Everything until I went into the water. Somebody found me and I figured you had gone to the hospital. I'm glad you're OK."  
  
Ami blushed slightly. "Uh... thanks again."  
  
"Sure! Say Ami, do you want to go to that..."  
  
"No, she's busy." Michiru quickly took hold of Okugi's hand and led him down the sidewalk and into a dark ally. "This is a private conversation. Goodbye."  
  
"Hey wait!" He gasped.  
  
"We know who you are so don't try to hide it." She scowled slightly.  
  
"What are you..."  
  
"There's no such person as Okugi Kokuou. You're a fake. Admit it!" she accused.  
  
Okugi narrow his eyes; suppressed anger held within them. "That's private files you were looking at. Did you know that's illegal? I REALLY don't like it when people try to investigate my past."  
  
"I don't care. Tell Morpheus he's not going to get away with it. And neither will you."  
  
"Morpheus? What's a Morpheus?" He asked, totally bewildered.  
  
"What do you mean?! You work for him! You should know!" She snapped.  
  
"Wrong! You REALLY are far off, aren't you?"  
  
"I don't understand..."  
  
Okugi pulled out his wallet and tossed it to her. "Go ahead. Look at my ID."  
  
Michiru was confused until she opened it. An American police badge had been pinned into it. "Are you a..."  
  
"Yep. Basically, I'm a cop." He snapped off his wrist something and held it out. "Do you know what it is?" It was a communicator like the Senshi's.  
  
"Yes..." She murmured in shock. "Are you... a Senshi?"  
  
He sighed. "Alright... A long time ago, a woman assigned me a job. She gave me this communicator to keep in touch with her. I'm not a Senshi. No where near, even. But recently I was given a new assignment. To find an object before my enemy did. And that's what I've been doing. I work with Lieutenant Seishou, Hidama and Captain Seidan, Hinshi - they're my partners but they don't know all that."  
  
"Than we've made a terrible mistake. I think that maybe we should explain this to my friends. Please, this way." Michiru turned to leave. [Did Queen Serenity assign him...?]  
  
"I can't. I have to go... sorry." He said quickly. "I'm late for a conference. Bye!" Okugi waved a hand.   
  
"Wait! One last question!"  
  
He turned around. "What?"  
  
"Your real name. Please."  
  
"Kanshisha, Okugi." He said quietly than turned around and ran onto the sidewalk toward the left.  
  
***  
  
[My week's almost up.] Mamoru thought. [I've got to find some more information! And fast!]  
  
'Please,' A voice whispered, 'help me.'  
  
Mamoru glanced around. Her voice sounded stronger.  
  
'Endymion, please free me.'   
  
"Kaylyn?" He asked.   
  
'Yes... please, Endymion,' Kaylyn wrapped her arms around him, 'Help me. Sage is coming. She will destroy us unless I stop her. Please...' Her hand intertwined with his.   
  
Mamoru took a chance. "I will try to help you if I know who you are!"  
  
She didn't respond but her eyes told him she was sad. 'Will you?' She let him go and waved her hand. The scene shifted as he was again foreseen the future.  
  
Usagi summoned her powers. The Senshi screamed and pleaded. Begging her not to use the Ginzuishou's power. "Don't worry!" she said, "It is the only way."  
  
"You cannot win unless you can use the power of Eternal Sailor Moon. You can't even reach your first transform, let alone six higher." Growled Sailor Luna.  
  
Sage loomed over her and laughed saying, "You think you can beat me with that tiny ROCK?! Ha ha ha ha! Fool!"   
  
"Ginzuishou! Please! Give me strength!" Usagi called as she transformed into Serenity.  
  
Sage reached out her claws, tearing her apart. Suddenly Sailor Luna ran to help her. Both screamed in agony as the monster's claws tore their tender skin to shreds. Blood dripped from her claws. She laughed in insane glee.  
  
"Nnnnooooooo!" Tuxedo Mask called. "Usa! Kaylyn!"  
  
Then she was there again. The nightmare had ended. 'Do you trust me?'  
  
"Please!" he begged.  
  
'Ask Luna...'  
  
"I did!" He said annoyed.  
  
Kaylyn giggled, her smile warmed. 'Your still as caring as you were years ago... I meant the other Luna...'   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Eternal  
Book 3: Chapter 9 'Protection's Tears'  
e-mail [kisaki@tds.net] 


	10. 04: 10 'Thunder'

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Eternal  
Book 4: Chapter 10 'Thunder'  
e-mail [kisaki@tds.net]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kanshisha, huh?" Asked Haruka.  
  
"Yes. I think we'd better check it out." Michiru responded. It was strange. Okugi was a kind person, but yet at times... there was something about him she didn't like. She was sure he had negative energy in him.  
  
The pair strolled along the sidewalk and into their apartment. "Let's try looking for the information under a hundred mile radius." Michiru continued.  
  
"Good idea." Haruka agreed.  
  
*** A Few Days Later...  
  
"Odango-Atama, where's Makoto?" Asked Rei. She tapped her foot impatiently. "She was supposed to be here for the meeting an hour ago!"  
  
"At that dojo in Mugen. She's been going there for a week now. I'm really worried about her. I think something's wrong." Usagi said worriedly.  
  
"I think she's just preparing for the next fight. She didn't fair so well last time." Rei remarked.  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"Hey guys." Haruka said. With her were Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, and Kouhi. They walked through the door and joined the Inner Senshi.  
  
"Something wrong?" Minako inquired.  
  
"Not really. Last week we confronted Okugi. He's actually an American Police Officer. He used to - and still does - work for the Silver Millennium. That explains everything, doesn't it?" Haruka chuckled. "Looks like we got it totally backward this time. Oh well... Anyway, we checked up on some records and he's telling the truth. His name is Sargent Okugi Kanshisha. He's working with Lieutenant Seishou, Hidama and Captain Seidan, Hinshi."   
  
"Really?! Than why doesn't he work with us?" Usagi exclaimed.  
  
"We don't know what we're up against. AND we don't have the power." Haruka pointed out.  
  
"True..."  
  
"Speaking of which, Ami did you ever get that brooch of yours to work?" Michiru glanced at the blue locket hooked onto her bow, like Usagi. It had once again become globe-shaped, the points of the star hidden inside the brooch.  
  
"No..." Ami said sadly. She unpinned it from her uniform and gripped it into her hand. "I still can't get it to work. The only reason I can think of is because I'm doing something wrong. But I don't know WHAT."  
  
"If you can't transform..." Usagi hesitated.  
  
"I can still help!" Insisted Ami.  
  
"And what about Sailor Luna?" Asked Mamoru.  
  
"Well..." Began Setsuna, "We still don't know a lot about her. Not even her identity."  
  
"I wonder... Could Sailor Luna be Okugi?" Usagi mused.  
  
"WHAT?! Are you CRAZY?!" both Inners and Outers were shocked by her suggestion.  
  
"Seriously! Could Okugi be Sailor Luna?" She persisted.  
  
"Well... it is a thought." Ami stated.  
  
"Yes but... He's a GUY!" Rei protested.  
  
"Is he?" Haruka countered.  
  
"Umm..." Rei didn't have an answer.  
  
Ami thought about it. But to her surprise, she couldn't remember clearly. The words? Perfectly. The emotions? Just fine. His complexion? Vaguely. It was very strange. "He could be like the Starlight's." She added.  
  
"True... the hair style is the same, too. They appeared about the same time also." Kouhi played with her hair, absently.   
  
"But Okugi said himself that he wasn't a Senshi!" Michiru complained.   
  
"Yeah..." Minako growled. " Compared to KILLING people, lying is NOTHING."  
  
"WHAT?!"   
  
"Sailor Luna DESTROYS Pure Hearts, remember?"  
  
"Yeah but..." An argument broke out.  
  
"HEY! QUIET!" yelled Mamoru. "We're not getting anywhere like this. Ami? Why don't you see if Sailor Luna and Okugi match up on your computer?" Mamoru offered.  
  
"Yeah!" "Sounds good..." "Okay!" The Senshi commented.  
  
"Good idea!" Ami exclaimed. She stuffed her hand into her pocket and began researching the possibility.   
  
***  
  
"Akuma! Find the person named Makoto Kino and get her Pure Heart!" Devin ordered.  
  
The Akuma Stone glowed slightly as it searched for its target. Suddenly, it found her. It headed for the nearest Dojo.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Makoto!" Called a voice. It was her friend, Asanuma! And someone else.  
  
"Hi Asanuma!" She called back. "What are you doing here? Who's this?"  
  
"I heard you were worried about something so we came to cheer you up! Oh! This is Okugi." He responded cheerfully.  
  
"Uh... Hi!" She said sheepishly.  
  
"So what's the problem?" Okugi asked and headed in her direction.  
  
"Well..." She began. An explosion caused Makoto to be hurtled through the wall. "Asanuma?! Okugi?! Are you okay?" She asked in panic.  
  
"I'm fine... Nothing broken, I think..." Reported Okugi.  
  
"Ugh... Makoto? Are you alright?" Asanuma asked.  
  
"Fine. You?" She repeated.  
  
"He's not going to be fine for very long, twit." Somebody laughed.  
  
Makoto crept out of the rubble and got into a fighting stance. "Who are you?"  
  
"Devin. I work for the Negafleet. I want your Pure Heart. Hand it over." He said.  
  
"Are you NUTS?! Like I'd let you take my Pure Heart!" Makoto laughed.  
  
"Oh? So you want to fight, eh? Akuma! Get her now!"  
  
The Akuma next to him jump out towards Makoto firing its claw. "Fire one!"  
  
Makoto jumped out of the way. "Oh yeah? Fine! Let's play, clay face!" She unleashed a series of punches at it, letting her fists do the talking.   
  
Devin grinned and teleported away.   
  
"Makoto! Look out!" Asanuma yelled. He raced into the fight to protect her.  
  
Okugi gasped. "Leave her alone!" He ran toward Devin, ready to launch an attack.  
  
Makoto turned around to see Devin launching an attack. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" A power hand had pushed her out of the way, taking the brunt of the blast! "Asanuma! No! ASANUMA!"  
  
***  
  
A group of eleven people arrived at the scene. They watched in horror as their comrade was about to be killed.  
  
***  
  
Okugi slammed into Devin, and the two were tossed into the wall. Okugi was hurtled out as Devin hit him with his power. "Aaaaahhhhhhhh!"  
  
"Okugi! NO!" Ami yelled. She raced out to help. [I have to help...]  
  
"Hold it!" A figure was walking through the rubble.  
  
Everyone turn to face Lachesis! Two other women accompanied her.  
  
"No way! Lachesis?! You traitor!" Devin was completely bewildered. "Clotho and Atropos too?! Fine! I'll kill you all! Starting with you!" He pointed to Okugi. "Now, human... I think I'll kill you inside to out..." Laughed Devin.  
  
'From the center, Mercury...'  
  
[From the center...] Ami thought. [That's it! I AM summoning my transformation wrong! I understand!] Ami glared at Devin. "You're NOT going to hurt my friends! MERCURY ETERNAL...!"  
  
"He's MINE!" Makoto interrupted. Her voice was as sharp as ice. "You've hurt my friend long enough! Now you're gonna PAY!" The green symbol of Jupiter was summoned onto her forehead. A circular green locket with the Jupiter sign in the center appeared in front of her. "JUPITER ETERNAL... MAKE UP!" Bolts of lightning surged out of the brooch creating a sailor suit exactly like Mercury's - but in green. "How DARE you try to hurt my friends!"  
  
"Ulp... this doesn't look good..." Devin started backing up - that is he backed into a wall. "Uh oh..."  
  
Jupiter marched in front of him. At the moment it looked like Devin was two feet high compared to the livid Sailor Jupiter who towered above him. He shivered then gulped. "I'm harmless! Really!"  
  
"Yeah right!" She snapped.   
  
Devin gulped again than started screaming as he sprinted out the dojo and into the parking lot and ducked underneath one of the cars.  
  
"Come back here, you...?!" Jupiter shrieked and charged after him.  
  
***  
  
"Ek! She's MAD!" Gasped Mars.  
  
"Yeah..." agreed Uranus in awe.  
  
***  
  
"Did you hear me?! I SAID 'COME BACK HERE'!" Jupiter summoned her powers, blasting every single car in the lot until she found him. Fortunately, none of the cars were permanently damaged. All the electricity did was start the cars without a key. "Got ya!"  
  
Then the Akuma launched itself at her. "Fire Two!"  
  
"Look out!" Yelled Mercury. She dove for it just as it fired. Wham! The claw hit her instead of Jupiter!  
  
"Mercury!" The Heat Crystal floated out as she collapsed. "No!"  
  
"Yes!" Cheered Devin. "Now for the Heart Crystal..."  
  
"...SYNDROME!" A blast of silvery energy hit Devin. It was Sailor Luna. "Thanks for the Pure Heart." She mocked.  
  
  
"No!" Yelled Jupiter and Devin in sync.  
  
Sailor Luna lifted the Pure Heart and scanned it. "Nothing. Grrr... This is taking too long." Taking out her gun she tossed it toward the wall, but Jupiter caught it!   
  
Sailor Jupiter knelt and returned the Heart Crystal. "As for you..." Sailor Jupiter glared at Devin. "It's time I taught you some manners." She said quietly. "JUPITER LIGHTNING TREMOR!" A massive surge of electricity hit the Akuma and Devin. Power hit both hard, turning them completely into dust.  
  
"Humph. Oh well." Sailor Luna turned and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" Called Tuxedo Mask. "Please!"  
  
Sailor Luna turned around again. "I thought I had made myself clear. I WILL NOT HELP YOU."  
  
"Not that. I uh..." He shook his head. "Someone told me you would know some information I needed."  
  
"Oh? And who told you that?" She asked coldly.  
  
"I...umm... I'm not at liberty to say. But anyway, please, what do you know about somebody named Kaylyn?"  
  
[About time.] Thought Pluto.  
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
"What do you know about somebody named Kaylyn?" He repeated.  
  
Her eyes fuzzed.... Solidifying for a moment, like something had taken her over. "Interesting... I didn't think anyone knew about her, but what authority do you have to access that information?" She asked.   
  
"Authority?"  
  
"Rank."  
  
"Prince."  
  
"Ha, ha. Very funny." She mocked.  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
"Then which?"  
  
"I didn't think there were anymore than one." He remarked.  
  
"There isn't." she shrugged. "Follow me. We should talk privately."  
  
Surprised, he just nodded.  
  
"Wait!" Sailor Moon called worried.  
  
"I'll be back soon." Tuxedo Mask assured. "Don't worry!"  
  
The two bounced into the air, jumping from rooftop to rooftop.  
  
***  
  
The Senshi returned to the Hikawa Jinja and de-transformed.   
  
"Hi Ami. You called, right?" Said Ms. Mizuno who has arrived.  
  
"Hello, Mother." Ami smiled, "I did call. I'm sorry to bother you but we're kind of busy so I was hoping you would explain to Asanuma who we are and such."  
  
"Sure!" She responded easily and sat next to him. "It all began..."  
  
"Now," Ami continued, "As for the chance of Okugi being Sailor Luna... well, there's a three percent chance - that's not good odds in my book. The reason is because Okugi's negative energy reading is substantially LOWER than Sailor Luna's is. Okugi was probably influenced by evil, but he's fine NOW - the healing process was probably left unfinished. My energy pattern is identical, as Ami and Sailor Mercury. Okugi's and Sailor Luna's aren't. As far As I can tell, Sailor Luna is pure evil."  
  
***  
  
"Kaylyn is a woman of high ranking status. I don't know how high though. She disappeared at the age of ten." Sailor Luna explained, looking away from him and down into the beams that connected the Tokyo Tower, "After that she has never been seen since. Rumor has is, she went to the Moon Kingdom and took a position there as a Senshi to Queen Serenity. Before the siege led by Beryl, she was killed and reborn in this time - like you. She has the ability to break the final seal using the Lunar Heart."   
  
"The Luna Heart?" Tuxedo Mask inquired.  
  
"A powerful heart-shaped crystal. Its power is immense, but it alone could never rival the Ginzuishou. The Negafleet want it because unlike the Ginzuishou, it can be used to find energy - the energy of a person or a thing. The Lunar Heart can also absorb and store a fathomless amount of power." She shook her head.  
  
"I get it. Your job is to find it before the Negafleet does." He suddenly understood.  
  
"Yes. It was also noted she had an unknown relationship with Prince Endymion. I don't know what type though. Although... I'm positive that he never knew about it."  
  
"I see... But why do you have to destroy the Heart Crystals?"  
  
"I don't."   
  
[Huh?] He persisted. "But than why..."   
  
"Pluto is right. I am evil. I always was and always will be... It is the way of things. I have to destroy them. I WANT to. I have been like this since I was born... Sailor Moon couldn't heal me even if she used all the power in the entire universe..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Eternal  
Book 4: Chapter 10 'Thunder'  
e-mail [kisaki@tds.net] 


	11. 04: 11 'Love's Tears'

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Eternal  
Book 4: Chapter 11 'Love's Tears'  
e-mail [kisaki@tds.net]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sailor Moon couldn't heal me even if she used all the power in the entire universe..."  
  
  
"That's what she said." Mamoru recited what Sailor Luna had told him.   
  
"Then she must die." Haruka replied.  
  
"WHAT?! There HAS to be a way! We can't just leave her like this!" Protested Usagi.  
  
"I don't know... nothing like this has ever happened before..." Ami murmured.  
  
"Excuse me?" Asked a new voice. Everyone glanced at Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos. "What about us?" Asked Atropos.  
  
"We could heal them and... help them find a place to stay - here - on Earth. In Tokyo, perhaps." Offered Rei.  
  
"Good idea!" Exclaimed Usagi. The rest agreed.  
  
*** That Afternoon...  
  
"Why do you have to DESTROY the Pure Hearts? Why can't you just put them back if you don't need it?" asked Mercury.  
  
  
"It's none of your concern. Stay out of my way if you want to continue living."  
  
  
Deep under the waters of a pool, Ami swam like a fish. [But why...?]  
  
  
"Pluto is right. I am evil. I always was and always will be... It is the way of things. I have to destroy them. I WANT to. I have been like this since I was born..."  
  
  
[Why must we be enemies? Why couldn't she just have asked for help? So many questions, so little answers...]  
  
***  
  
"Rin, Kyo, Toh, Sha," Rei chanted in front of the blazing flame in the Temple, "Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen."  
  
"Hey! People can change!" Mars protested. "Give her a chance!"  
  
  
Sailor Luna turned around and knelt to her. "Once evil, always evil. No, I will not give her any mercy."  
  
  
[Sailor Luna... Luna... That doesn't sound like an evil name. Why was it given to her if she was evil? Maybe she wasn't evil at the time... then, if so, what caused the change?]  
  
  
"My energy pattern is identical, as Ami and Sailor Mercury. Okugi's and Sailor Luna's aren't. As far As I can tell, Sailor Luna is pure evil."  
  
  
"Sacred fire, grant me the knowledge I need." She breathed pleadingly.  
  
For a moment the fire swirled with life, then it suddenly died with a poof of smoke. [The fire died... that's a very bad omen...]  
  
***  
  
Makoto pivoted on her heel and swung another punch. "Stupid... ugh... Senshi! She's just... oomph... like... grrr... Uranus and... Neptune... were!"  
  
  
Jupiter snatched the Pure Heart. "You can't have it."  
  
"Oh. It's yours now, eh?"  
  
"No! It belongs to Usagi and only Usagi!" She screamed back.   
  
"No. YOU don't understand. If you think you can stop me, your wrong."  
  
***  
  
"LUNAR NIGHTMARE SYNDROME!" The blast hit it hard, turning the Akuma into a small black stone. The stone fell to the ground and shattered into dust.  
  
A volleyball bounced off a wall. Minako slammed it back, hitting it again and again until her hands were red. [It's no fair... Galaxia and Luna are stronger than Rei and I! And the Outers too! Even Makoto and Ami! We're not strong enough to protect Usagi anymore...]  
  
  
"Kaylyn is a woman of high ranking status..."  
  
  
[Is she a princess like us? Why don't we know her from our past? It's almost like she isn't... a real Senshi... It's almost like... she isn't... real...]  
  
***  
  
"I am evil..."  
  
  
Usagi sipped on her second Ice Cream Float. Unazuki was confused. Within fifteen minutes, Usagi usually would be on her seventh float. [What's going on? What wrong with her? Is she sick?]   
  
  
[She's good. I know it!] Usagi begged.  
  
  
"...Sailor Luna is pure evil."  
  
  
[Isn't she? Why can't we just all work together...?]  
  
***  
  
"Sailor Luna - are you here? This is boss."  
  
"I'm here." The girl walked over to her communicator and opened it. "What's the news?"  
  
"I've found another target. Her name is Aino, Minako. She should be in volleyball practice at the Juuban High School."  
  
"I read you. Over and out." She picked up her gray colored transformed and called her transformation. "LUNA SOLAR POWER... MAKE UP!" She twisted forming three circles: one flat, one vertical, and one horizontal. Each started revolving in coordination with each other until a globe appeared around her. It shrank until it fit in the center of her chest, then it exploded and formed all her clothing except her shoes and gloves. Silver mist formed around her creating her shoes and gloves. Shooting stars streaked behind her. She took one into her left hand and it formed into the Nightmare Bow. She spiraled and rotated into her finishing pose: legs together, right hand shaped into a closed 'V' set upon her torso. Left hand placed vertically along her side, the Nightmare Bow tucked underneath her arm.  
  
***  
  
Whack! Minako hit the volleyball over the net.   
  
  
Sailor Luna turned around again. "I though I had made myself clear. I WILL NOT HELP YOU."  
  
  
[I don't get it... why won't she join us? It's something more than power - that's for sure... but what?]  
  
A door closed behind her. "There's nobody here. Gym's closed." Minako pointed out.  
  
"I know. That's what I want. Are you Minako?"   
  
"Yes, but who... are...?" Just as she turned around, her words failed. It was the Senshi of Deception - Sailor Luna.  
  
"Good. This won't take long, so just hold still." She grabbed her gun and pointed it at her.   
  
"Eeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkk!" Minako shrieked. [I hope this works... Well it always did for Usagi...] Minako heightened the noise as far as she could. "Wwwwwwwaaaaaaaaa!" [How can Usagi STAND this?!]  
  
Sailor Luna's determined expression shifted to a look of surprise. "Huh? That's new..." suddenly she winced. "Ouch! That hurts!" Voices could be heard from beyond the building. "Thanks a lot Blondie." She growled. "I'll get you. You just wait." Sailor Luna barged out the door.   
  
"Minako? What happened? Are you OK?" Asked the gym teacher.  
  
Not able to speak anymore, Minako just nodded.  
  
***  
  
"...And now I can barely speak..." Whispered Minako into her communicator after she had explained the incident earlier.  
  
"We're on our way. Just walk home and we'll tail you, OK?" Ami asked.  
  
"Okay. Bye."   
  
"Bye."  
  
Minako shut the watch and started to walk. [Great! Now I can't speak really well! What am I going to do now?]  
  
"Hey!" Yelled a male voice. She turned to see Okugi! "Are you a friend of Ami?"  
  
Minako nodded.  
  
"Great! I just wanted to ask if..." He began but his words were cut off as someone rammed into her.  
  
"Got you!" Crowed Sailor Luna.  
  
"Yeow!" Gasped Okugi. He then frowned. "Hey! Get off her!" He ran to help.  
  
"Ulp..." Whimpered Minako. "Okugi... run..."  
  
"No way!" He protested.  
  
"I'll take the decision from you." Offered Sailor Luna. "LUNAR NIGHTMARE SYNDROME!"  
  
Okugi flew into a wall. He slid downward, unconscious. But the blast hadn't hit him quiet right...  
  
"Okugi..." Minako struggled to break free. [I must help... I'm the Inner Senshi leader!] Sailor Luna pulled out her gun again and fired into Minako's chest. Her whole body went limp and collapsed onto the ground. [I... must...]  
  
"Mina! No!" Wailed Usagi. She jumped off the wall and toward Sailor Luna. "Please! Return her Pure Heart!" She begged.  
  
Sailor Luna glanced at the Heart Crystal then shrugged. "Why should I?"  
  
"Because she's my friend! She doesn't deserve this treatment. She was going to be a world famous idol! It's her only dream and mission in life! And now you took it away!"  
  
***  
  
[Why couldn't I win? Why?] Minako shook her head. [It's because I'm not strong enough. I don't even have an element! It's no fair!] Suddenly she heard Usagi's voice.  
  
"Please! Return her Pure Heart!"  
  
"Why should I?" Sailor Luna spoke.  
  
[Yeah... why? I'm useless as a Sailor Senshi! I...]  
  
"Because she's my friend! She doesn't deserve this treatment. She was going to be a world famous Idol! It's her only dream and mission in life! And now you took it away!"   
  
[Not true Usagi. My TRUE dream and mission in life is protecting this world and...] A gold light started glowing from Minako. [...all the people on it! It's protecting YOU! My best friend! My princess! My future queen!]   
  
'Then... Princess Venus... why are you hesitating?' Asked a woman.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
'I am...' She smiled. 'Kaylyn.'   
  
"Kaylyn?!" Minako gasped.   
  
'Yes... here...' She held out a transformer for Minako. 'Take this... Then call: Venus Eternal, Make Up... And you will be... Sailor Venus once again...'  
  
She took it into her hand and stared at it. "I don't understand... how to transform into Eternal. I can't. I'm sorry."  
  
'No... you understand perfectly... What is your dream and mission?' Kaylyn took Minako's hand into hers.  
  
"My dream... and... mission..."  
  
'Remember this: There is always hope, if not in your heart, then in the hearts of others around you...'   
  
"If not in your heart, then in the hearts of others..."  
  
"Yes...' She released Minako's hand and pushed her slightly. 'Wake up, Venus...What is your dream and mission?'  
  
***  
  
Luna considered her options, then shrugged. "So?"  
  
"SO?!" Usagi gasped. "It's her entire LIFE! You just can't do that!"  
  
"Hey! Lay off!" Yelled a new voice. "Or else!"  
  
"Now what?" Sailor Luna complained.   
  
"The Soldier of Destruction! Sailor Galaxia!"  
  
"The Soldier of Embrace! Sailor Neptune!"  
  
"The Soldier of Air! Sailor Uranus!"  
  
"The Soldier of Silence! Sailor Saturn!"  
  
"The Soldier of Time! Sailor Pluto!"  
  
"Wonderful..." Sailor Luna grumbled.  
  
Sailor Galaxia and Sailor Saturn separated and attacked while Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto aided Minako and Usagi.  
  
***  
  
"GALAXIA INFLATION!"  
  
"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!"  
  
Sailor Luna barely dodged the two attacks but dropped the Pure Heart. Then she struck back. "LUNAR NIGHTMARE SYNDROME!"   
  
The three attacks collided. Neither won.   
  
"You don't get it do you?" Saturn persisted.   
  
"Get what? And why would I care?" Luna responded with a growl.  
  
"Precisely! You don't CARE! Your going to get everyone killed!"  
  
"Are we late?" Gasped breathless voices. Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter had arrived.  
  
"A little!" Called Galaxia. "Get the Heart Crystal and save Minako before she dies!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Asked Mercury.  
  
"Yeah. We can handle her easily."  
  
"Okay." The three grabbed the Heart and ran off.   
  
"Hey! Get back here! That's MINE!" Luna yelled angrily.  
  
"Not anymore!" Responded Jupiter easily.  
  
'There is always hope, if not in your heart, then in the hearts of others around you...'  
  
"Huh?" Sailor Luna said confused. [Who said that?]  
  
"Who was that?" Asked Galaxia.  
  
"Kaylyn?!" Whispered Pluto.  
  
"Lady?" Asked Sailor Luna. "Where is it? Where is the Heart?!" But there was no response - just silence.  
  
***  
  
"Sir!" A pair of voices spoke.  
  
Morpheus glanced up.  
  
"The Senshi are fighting for a Pure Heart on Earth. Should we intercept?" Asked the pair of twins standing before him.  
  
"Hmm... alright. But I have a better idea. How about we..." He began.  
  
***  
  
"Minako? You okay now?" Asked Usagi.  
  
"Yeah..." She said groggily. "Its time for Venus to take the lead! VENUS ETERNAL... MAKE UP!!!" Ribbons of hearts spiraled out of her newfound transformer and created the new and improved Sailor Venus. "Let's kick some butt!"  
  
"Yeah! SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER... MAKE UP!"  
  
***  
  
"Excuse me." Said someone from above. "I'm looking for the Sailor Senshi."  
  
The entire team looked upward to see to figures.  
  
"That's us." Uranus said suspiciously.   
  
"Good. I'm Castor!" Said the first. "And I'm Pollux!" Called the second. "We are the Constellation Twins! We're here to give you your 'good-bye's. So... bye!" Both attacked at Sailor Moon - the farthest away.  
  
"YYEEIIIIPPPSS!" Sailor Moon squeaked.  
  
"I don't think so!" Jupiter growled and summoned power. "JUPITER LIGHTNING..."  
  
"MERCURY LIQUID..."  
  
"VENUS LOVING..."  
  
"MARS FLAME..."   
  
"SUBMARINE VIOLIN..."  
  
"SPACE..."  
  
"CHRONOS..."  
  
"SILENCE GLAIVE..."  
  
"GALAXIA..."  
  
A blast knocked the group back and onto the ground. "Get her - and fast!" Said Castor. Pollux tossed an energy net at Sailor Moon.   
  
"NO!" Yelled Mars - the closest to Sailor Moon. She lunged at the moon princess and pushed her out of the way. "Sailor Moon!"  
  
The cords twisted around Mars, entrapping her, as she was reeled in. "Fine, we'll take Mars!" He teased.  
  
Pollux grabbed her harshly. "If you want to ever see her alive again, give us the Lunar Heart." He laughed.  
  
"Mars!" The Senshi yelled.  
  
"Forget me! Protect Sailor Moon!" Mars managed to yell.  
  
"No!" Venus screamed. "VENUS LOVING PULSE!" A blast of golden flowers attacked the twins as they started to disappear. She tried to save Mars, but it was too late.  
  
"Mars! Princess Mars!" Mars' birds called flying through the sky in human form.  
  
"Mars!!!" Yelled Sailor Moon. "NNNOOOOO!!! MMAARRRRSSSS!!! RRRREREEEIIIIIII!!!"  
  
Mars was gone. The Negafleet had captured the Soldier of War - Sailor Mars.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Eternal  
Book 4: Chapter 11 'Love's Tears'  
e-mail [kisaki@tds.net] 


	12. 04: 12 'Emotion'

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Eternal  
Book 4: Chapter 12 'Emotion'  
e-mail [kisaki@tds.net]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Senshi stared in disbelief at the blank spot in the sky. Sailor Mars had been kidnapped and not one could have done a single thing.   
  
"She's gone..." Jupiter whispered.  
  
Venus shook her head. "No way..."  
  
"It can't be..." Mercury insisted.  
  
"This is bad." Pluto clenched her hands. "This was not supposed to happen!"  
  
"Mars..." Tears started falling from Sailor Moon's eyes. "REEIIIII!!!! COME BACK!!! Come back.....!!"  
  
"Then somebody had better fix it." Remarked Sailor Luna as she left.  
  
"Stop it!" Snapped Sailor Jupiter. "You should has some respect! Mars is our friend! And you're mocking her!"  
  
A small figure watched them in the nearby trees. It observed their behaviors with interest. [Silly children. They shouldn't be playing with a fire they can't control.]  
  
***  
  
Mamoru could feel something was wrong. The Senshi were fighting. But could he get there in time? He was far away from Usa and his friends.  
  
[Well, I'll just have to try.] He reasoned. It was a good thing he was on his way to his apartment. He wouldn't need an excuse this time.  
  
* **  
  
Uranus glanced around, paying scant attention to the argument brewing around her. [Maybe there's a clue to all this somewhere...] Suddenly something caught her eye. A shadow that had leapt down from a tree branch and disappeared into the forest beyond. [What the...] She nudged her counterpart slightly. "Did you see that?"   
  
"Yes." Came a soft reply. "Let's follow it."  
  
"Agreed." The two burst into a run, following the ghostly figure.  
  
It glanced behind. Seeing the pair, it jumped into the nearby tree then moved from branch to branch.  
  
"Stop!" When it didn't even hesitate, Neptune asked. "Should we attack?"  
  
"Yeah." Uranus nodded then turn left slightly while Neptune went to the right.   
  
"SUBMARINE VIOLIN TIDE!"  
  
"SPACE TURBULENCE!"  
  
The figure dodged the first then fired a ball of energy from a gun at the second. "Hmph! You can't win like that... ever." It said then hopped into the pond below. Uranus and Neptune followed it through the overgrowth. They skidded to a halt when they found no one there.  
  
"Dang it!" Uranus swore. "I'm sure that was someone I knew, too!"  
  
"But who?" Inquired Neptune.   
  
"Silly children." A voice spoke behind them.   
  
The two twirled. "Who are you?!" Uranus gasped.  
  
"You don't know, little children?" asked the figure. "Know this then, this isn't a game. Don't play with a fire you can't control. Stick to your own mission." It warned.  
  
"You can't tell us what to do." Neptune challenged.  
  
The figure didn't respond this time. The partners were caught totally unprepared for what happened next. The person pushed to two into the pond behind them. The water suddenly seemed to rise around them. The pond had turned into a lake. The lake grew transforming into a giant ocean, and there was nothing either could do as the water swept around them. Cascading into waves as they sank deeper and deeper into the sea and deeper into unconsciousness...  
  
***  
  
Everyone went quiet as they saw Sailor Uranus and Neptune rush off.  
  
"Uranus! Neptune!" They called but to no reply.  
  
"I think... they'll be alright." Okugi assured after thought.  
  
"But why did they run off like that?" asked Saturn.   
  
"Let's go after them and find out." Jupiter suggested.  
  
"The must have seen something." remarked Mercury.  
  
"Then let's follow them!" Jupiter persisted.  
  
"I don't want to loose any one else." Sailor Moon agreed.   
  
"Okay then, let's go." Pluto nodded.  
  
***  
  
"NO!!!" Sailor Uranus tried to scream. The tide swept around her, as she gasped for air. She clawed the water, trying to swim upward, but the force pulled her down. Dizziness swept over her and she felt disorientated from the lack of oxygen. Then everything turned black as she faded into unconsciousness.  
  
Sailor Neptune prayed her element would spare her, but that was not to be. She too felt the darkness sweep over her just as she saw her partner float without resistance...  
  
  
'Uranus... Neptune...'  
  
'Wake up...'  
  
'Wake up... Sailor Uranus... Wake up... Sailor Neptune...'  
  
'Wake up...!'  
  
Uranus and Neptune opened slowly their eyes to find they were surrounded by a swirling mass of blue and green.   
  
"Where are we?" Neptune asked.  
  
"I dunno..." Uranus responded.  
  
A ripple appeared in front of them. It twisted into a figure of a person. 'Little children.' the figure spoke. 'You known so much, and yet so little.'  
  
"Who are you?! Where are we?!" Uranus burst into a series of questions.  
  
'Patience, Sailor Uranus... A time will come when you find the answers to your questions... Until then, understand that your enemies could be your friends and even your friends could be an enemy, be very cautious...'  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
'Be careful... Anything you do or say to these so called "enemies" could backfire... One thing a person does or says can make a bigger difference than you think...'  
  
"I still don't understand." Neptune admitted.  
  
'In due time, you will...'  
  
The pair glanced at each other, confused.  
  
'Sailor Uranus... Sailor Neptune... You're dreaming... Wake up to your new mission... Wake up...'  
  
Everything swirled around them. Yet again they were swept away into the world of dreams, but they could still hear her voice calling to them.  
  
'Uranus... Neptune...'  
  
'Wake up...'  
  
But... was it her voice? It didn't seem like it anymore. It sounded more like...  
  
'Wake up...!'  
  
"Please! Open your eyes!"  
  
"Wake up!"  
  
Sailor Moon?! Odango?!   
  
"Neptune! Uranus! Wake up! Please!" She begged.  
  
Uranus opened her eyes to find the other Senshi hovering over her. Neptune groaned and awoke in a quick gasp. Both realized they were sitting in a few inches of water.  
  
"What... happened?" Neptune asked faintly.  
  
"Are you guys okay?!" Wailed Sailor Moon.  
  
Both nodded in response. "What happened?" Neptune repeated.  
  
"We found you in the pond - faced down and unconscious." Venus explained. "So what happened to you two?"  
  
"We saw a watcher in the shadows." Uranus spoke first, "We followed him until we reached this pond. We attacked but lost him coming here and found then him behind us. Then he pushed us into the pond."  
  
"I..." Neptune said hesitantly, whispering the words so only Uranus could hear. "I don't know what happened to you after that but, I don't recall hitting the bottom of the pond. It felt like I was sinking in an ocean. Then I passed out. I had a dream that a lady told me that our enemies weren't all enemies."  
  
"You too?" Uranus hissed sharply. "I did also. She said 'A time will come when you find the answers to your questions. Until then, understand that your enemies could be your friends and even your friends could be an enemy.' Right?"  
  
"Yes!" Neptune exclaimed. "Then..."  
  
Suddenly a figure jumped out of the bushes.   
  
"VENUS LOVING..."   
  
"JUPITER LIGHTNING..."  
  
"MERCURY LIQUID..."  
  
Everyone powered up for another assault.  
  
"Hey wait!" The person yelled. "It's me! Tuxedo Mask!"  
  
Looking sheepish, everyone powered-down.  
  
"Sorry about that." Mercury apologized.  
  
"It's alright. Did I get here in time?"  
  
"No, but I think we should finish this conversation at my place tomorrow. I know I have a student conference to go to right about now... and I'll be late if I don't hurry." Galaxia spoke for the first time since the kidnapping.  
  
Everyone agreed. They all needed a break.  
  
As they parted, Jupiter called over her shoulder: "I'll tell Mr. Hino that Rei's staying at my place for a while!"  
  
***That afternoon...  
  
"Mr. Hino? Rei will be sleeping over for a few days at my place. OK?" Asked Makoto.  
  
"Well... I guess. Just make sure she calls if she's going to stay extra long."  
  
"Great! Thanks! Bye!" Makoto ran out of the Jinja before the grandfather could protest.  
  
"Girls..." He grumbled.  
  
***  
  
"Now... Let's begin the discussion of our new base on Earth." Morpheus began.  
  
"How about the North Pole?" Voiced one.  
  
"The Amazon Jungle." A second called.  
  
"Something closer to Tokyo." Sage disagreed.  
  
"And you have something better?" Asked Morpheus.  
  
"Indeed I do. I suggest the old base the Death Busters used - the Mugen Academy."  
  
"It doesn't exist anymore." The first pointed out.  
  
"No, but it has been rebuilt as a different school called the Hikawa Academy. There would be plenty of young bodies for the Akuma Stones to feed on."  
  
Morpheus grinned. "It's perfect."  
  
***  
  
Kusamura Hana giggled. She brushed off the dirt from on her hands and stood up to look at her three friends, who had accompanied her to the Juuban Park. "The flowers are so beautiful here." Her pink hair tossed in the wind, but held in place by the bun in the back and the yellow bow tied to it. At each side was a looped pigtail.   
  
"We didn't come here to smell to roses, Hana." Pointed out the girl with green hair twisted into five parts. The top three had been pulled together at the end, while the other two were left hanging at the sides.  
  
"Irori's got a point." Said the red-haired girl. It had been gathered into a long ponytail with gold bands attached every so often. "We know she's here, we just need to find her."  
  
"But, Kei, we can't help her yet." Blurted out the last girl. She had her hair pulled up in a bun, also. Her hair was a light blue. "We mind as well wait for something to happen."  
  
"No way!" Protested Irori, "Houshu! How could you say such a thing?! If we do that, She'll be killed by the time we find her!"  
  
"Yeah... you're right." Houshu sighed, "We can always keep an eye on her!"  
  
"So let's get going!" Kei cheered.  
  
"Yeah!" The others agreed and set off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Eternal  
Book 4: Chapter 12 'Emotion'  
e-mail [kisaki@tds.net] 


	13. 05: 13 'Kaylyn'

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Eternal  
Book 5: Chapter 13 'Kaylyn'  
e-mail [kisaki@tds.net]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Whew!" Gasped Haruka to Michiru. She tugged at her blouse. "This is going to be a hot summer!"  
  
"Yeah, its already hot out." Michiru agreed, and pulled out one of her music sheets to use as a fan.  
  
Choruses of people were crowded around the front entrance of the Hikawa High School as Haruka and Michiru approached.   
  
"What's going on?" Asked a young voice behind them.  
  
"Huh?" Haruka turned around. It was Hotaru and Setsuna.  
  
"We just arrived." Michiru explained, "So I haven't a clue."  
  
"And since we weren't here yesterday because of the fight, we don't know either. But we can find out." Suggested Setsuna.  
  
The others agreed.  
  
***  
  
A pink haired girl skipped through the park and along the sidewalk toward the Juuban Elementary School. She hummed to herself happily while she walked but was interrupted when a falling object hit her on the head. "Ow!" She spun to see what hit her. "Luna-P?!" She exclaimed. "Did Mama or Papa send you?"   
  
'Chibi-Usa...' It responded. 'Chibi-Usa...'  
  
Chibi-Usa sighed. "Oh well..." She waved a hand. "Come on! I'm going to school!"  
  
'Peep...' It said and obeyed.  
  
Chibi-Usa began skipping again but Luna-P suddenly sounded.  
  
'Peep...!' It warned.   
  
"What?" Chibi-Usa turned around and continued to walk backwards.   
  
'Peep! Peep!' It said again.   
  
BOOM! Chibi-Usa toppled over falling over something.  
  
"Hey, Mini Pig-Tails, you mind?" A voice underneath spoke.  
  
Chibi-Usa gasped and jumped off the girl around her age. "Oh! I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Humph." The gray haired child responded as she stood up. It had been twisted into a braid in the back of her head. Only the end of it had been tied together though. Her sparkling blue eyes shone with amusement. "Be more careful next time." She said as she turned around and walked on.   
  
[Wow... how mysterious...] Chibi-Usa thought. By the time she picked up her things and got up, the girl was gone.   
  
***  
  
"What's going on?" Michiru asked a nearby student.  
  
"Don't you know?" She asked, "The four girls from the Dead Moon Circus are here! They're going to our school!"  
  
"What!" She gasped then glanced at Haruka.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, please calm down. You'll all get a chance to meet them sooner or later so please go to your assigned classes." A teacher spoke. As soon as the crowd cleared out the teacher returned to his classroom. The four Senshi met in the back.  
  
"The Amazoness Quartet?!" Hotaru gasped.  
  
"But... how?!" Haruka wondered.  
  
"I have some disturbing news." Kouhi said as she joined the group.  
  
"And...?" asked Michiru.  
  
"Our principal was changed while we left."  
  
"He never said anything about that." Setsuna remarked.  
  
"His name is Somnus, Morpheus." added Kouhi suspiciously.  
  
"WHAT!!!" They gasped.  
  
"You mean... he could be our enemy?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"It's possible. But I have no data to prove it."  
  
"This is a problem." Haruka said quietly.  
  
***  
  
"Good morning class," Chibi-Usa's teacher spoke, "We have a new student in our class today." She waved a hand to the student next to her, "This is Yumeno Kisaki. She came from the Akita area." She glanced around. "Let's see... Hmm... You can sit... Ah! Behind Chibi-Usa! Please wave your hand, Chibi-Usa."  
  
Chibi-Usa waved politely. And Kisaki sat in her designated seat.  
  
"So... Kisaki, tell us something about yourself."  
  
"I... I..." She spoke quietly.  
  
"How about your parents? What do they do?"  
  
"My parents are dead. My father was a criminal and my mother died a little after I was born. My stepmother aided my father in many crimes. Though she also worked as a secretary for a short while. She too is dead."   
  
The entire class fell silent.  
  
"Err... I see..." The teacher whispered.  
  
[How terrible...] Chibi-Usa thought sadly.  
  
***  
  
[Rei...] An agonized Usagi thought. [The Negafleet is cruel. To take a hostage...]  
  
She looked at her hands and clenched them. [How? How could I have just left Mars there? Why did they take you? Rei... It's all my fault. If I had been stronger...] Usagi couldn't get the thought out of her mind. Rei might be a pest at times, but she had always been there for her. There had been reasons for the priestess' cool ways.   
  
Pollux grabbed her harshly. "If you want to ever see her alive again, give us the Ginzuishou and Sailor Moon." He laughed.  
  
[No matter how many times I wanted to give up, she always pushed me. Always pushed me to try my hardest, to do my best - no matter the problems along the way. She forced me to be brave and take a stand. In her own way, she was always there to guide me when I REALLY needed it. And now... when she needed me... I... I just watched as she was taken... It's all because of me this is happening...]  
  
  
"Phobos! Deimos! Protect Sailor Moon!" Mars shrieked.  
  
  
[Even when she knew she was too far-gone to save... the only thing she thought about was protecting me...]  
  
"Usagi..." Someone shook her gently. "Usagi..."  
  
Usagi looked up and Ami smiled. "It's lunchtime. Come on, let's eat."  
  
She shook her head. "I'm not really hungry..."   
  
Ami sighed. "But..."  
  
"Please... Ami... I just want to be left alone.... Please." She pleaded.  
  
"Alright. I'll bring you back some cookies." Ami agreed and started to walk away.  
  
"Ami..." Usagi gave a weak smile. "Thanks... for everything."  
  
"Your quite welcome." Ami continued to walk until she reached to doorway. She paused one last time and watched Usagi lay her head on the desk, then moved on.  
  
***  
  
"I heard she was at the scene of the murders when the police came." A child whispered to the rest. Chibi-Usa peered into the group and listened in shock. Her mother was right. Lunchtime was the best place to hear gossip.  
  
"Really?!" gasped another. "What was she doing there?"  
  
"Nobody knows, but..."  
  
"But..." They persisted eagerly.  
  
"She was holding a gun."  
  
The others murmured softly.  
  
"The three people, two were her parents and the last a police officer, had been shot. They were all dead when they got there."  
  
There was another rustle of voices. Everyone glanced at Kisaki who was walking out of the school and toward a vacant tree. She passed the group with little interest.  
  
"Murderer." Hissed one.  
  
She stopped and glanced at them. "What did you say?"  
  
"You heard me!" The boy snapped. "You're a murderer!"  
  
"Yeah!" Voiced another. "How could you kill your own parents?!"  
  
"That's mean!" "Your crazy!" The others agreed.  
  
"But I didn't..." She protested.  
  
"Yeah sure." Mocked another. He pushed her harshly. "Lying is nothing compared to killing."  
  
"But..." She protested as she fell on the ground.  
  
"Stop it!" Yelled a voice. It was Chibi-Usa. She scrambled in front of Kisaki and spread her arms protectively. "If she said she didn't do it, she didn't do it!"  
  
The bell for class to start broke the argument into pieces and everyone but Chibi-Usa and Kisaki ran to their classes.  
  
"Are you okay?" Chibi-Usa asked as she helped her up.  
  
"Yes." Kisaki responded quietly.  
  
"Sorry about that." She apologized, "They're really weird. I never know what they're going to do. Oh, by the way, my name's Chibi-Usagi - everyone calls me Chibi-Usa."  
  
"It's alright... and thank you. And... I am... Yumeno, Kisaki."  
  
Chibi-Usa giggled. "No problem! Hey! Do you know your way around Juuban?"  
  
"Well... No..." Kisaki shook her head.  
  
"Great! Then I can show you around!" Chibi-Usa bounced happily.  
  
"You will?!" A gasp came out of the little girl.   
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Thank you, Chibi-Usa-san."  
  
"Oh, you can call me Chibi-Usa-chan." She giggled again.  
  
"Thank you, Chibi-Usa-chan!" Kisaki said happily. "You can call me Kisaki, if you really want to..."  
  
"Okay, Kisaki-chan. I'll meet you here after school. I need to get a birthday present for my older cousin's friend after school today, but you can come too if you want. Only problem is Usagi has to come along, so we'll have to wait for her at my house. Is that all right? We can always start tomorrow."   
  
"Today's fine. As is tomorrow. Whatever is best for you. I don't want to take up you time, or be a burden."  
  
"Don't worry! You won't be!" Chibi-Usa assured.  
  
"Then I'll see you after school." Kisaki agreed.  
  
***  
  
'Finally... I can see your light...' A voice whispered in the blackness. 'Princess... I found you...' Kaylyn Stretched out her hand and sighed in relief. 'I finally found you...'  
  
***  
  
'Serenity...'   
  
'Princess Serenity...'  
  
Usagi opened her eyes. Darkness had encased her everywhere. It wrapped around her like a black blanket of shadows. Usagi shivered nervously. [Where am I?]  
  
'In your mind...' The voice said.  
  
"Who are you?" Usagi turned left and right, trying to find the speaker.  
  
'I...' It continued. 'I... am a ghost... A phantom... that only exists... in the dreams of the dead and the darkest reflections.'   
  
"I don't understand..."  
  
A light shimmered in front of her, transforming into a figure of a woman. She reached out a hand. 'Princess... I am only... an illusion... that I created... to fool Sage... I should have told you sooner... but... I had hoped not to involve you and the other Senshi... I have been causing you so much pain... I felt I had to help... somehow... so I gave your guardians... a new... power... eternal power...'  
  
"Are you... Kaylyn?" Usagi gasped.  
  
'Yes...' Kaylyn sighed. 'I have news... and a confession...'  
  
"What do you mean?!"  
  
'I will show you... it is better than trying to explain...'  
  
A ripple spread through the darkness creating a city she recognized immediately. It was the Silver Millennium. But it was a part she had never seen.  
  
The ripple suddenly reversed and split into two. Each rippled around them, creating Serenity's white gown from her days as a princess. Suddenly she gasped. She could see Kaylyn's face! The other Senshi had said that it had been too dark to see her, and yet she could!   
  
Kaylyn's dress was a pair of two. The bottom was a gray and had a V-shaped collar with inch-thick straps. The top was silver and had a low-cut curved collar, a V-shaped seam at the waistline, and a slit from the seam to the end of the dress cut at down the middle. The straps were only a few centimeters thick. Her hair had been made into a long braid down the back of her neck with the braid held in place by a blue bow at the end of it. A pair of silver hand gloves was worn on her hands and a grey band tied in a bow around the back of her neck with two streaming ribbons flowing from it, stopping at the ends of her dress. She had two sets of silver earrings next to each other, and a teardrop-shaped necklace, like the other Senshi. Her eyes were sparkling sapphire gray-blue and her smile was warm and friendly. The only thing missing was her pendant - the Lunar Heart - around her neck.   
  
"Where are we?"   
  
"My home planet, Somnus."  
  
"Somnus... isn't that the name of the Negafleet's ship?"  
  
"Yes, Princess. The ship, Somnus, is all that remains of my home planet in your time. This is my memory of the past - before it was obliterated."  
  
"By Beryl..." Serenity hissed.  
  
"No, by the true enemy."   
  
"The true enemy? The Negafleet?" Serenity was confused.  
  
"No, it is not the Negafleet. I will show you the day of my planet's destruction. I was visiting your mother when the evil creature attacked. I had recently finished my training an a Sailor Senshi."  
  
"You're a Sailor Senshi?! Who?!" Serenity gasped.  
  
"Sailor Somnus - one of the Elite Senshi and a protector of the Queen.  
  
I had left to visit my brother. He had never met me and we were only half-siblings."   
  
"Who's your brother?"  
  
"Prince Endymion. I had only seen him in when I was in the shadows, mainly because I wasn't supposed to exist. I was older than him, and therefore, the rightful heir to the throne, but I didn't want it. I had enough problems and responsibilities as a Senshi and the heir to Somnus. Although I had left to join the team as a child, I had been told that I could return to Somnus when the Sailor War was over, but... there was nothing left to come back to."  
  
She waved her hand and another ripple passed through the city, giving it life once again and the two were transported to the castle below. "This is my mother star castle, Hypnos."  
  
The city was in ruins. The castle's pillars had fallen. The buildings were crumbling. The people were warped and disintegrating. A younger version of Princess Kaylyn raced to the castle. "Father?!" She yelled. "Father?! Where are you?!" She ran back and forth, calling for him.   
  
"Poor child..." A person behind her crooned.  
  
Kaylyn turned around. "What happened? Why didn't anyone get help? Where's my father? Is he alright?"  
  
"Come... see for yourself." The robed woman held out a hand.  
  
"I don't trust you." She growled.  
  
The woman shrugged. "Fine then, he can come here." She turned slightly. "My lord, someone wants to see you."  
  
A man shimmered behind the woman and Kaylyn gasped.  
  
"Kaylyn?!" he gasped. "Your alive?! I thought those wretched humans had killed you!"   
  
"Earth did this?!" She shrieked. "I don't believe it! Who is this woman? I sense evil from her! Why are you with her? Did she tell you these lies?!"  
  
"They didn't do it?" He said confused.  
  
"No! I was at the Earth the past week!" She insisted.  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"The humans did it, my lord. They have brainwashed her." The woman interrupted.  
  
"That's not true!" Kaylyn yelled.   
  
Her eyes glowed red. "Yes it is. The people of the Silver Millennium and Golden Kingdom destroyed Somnus."  
  
"The people... of the Silver Millennium... destroyed Somnus..." Echoed her father.  
  
Suddenly Kaylyn lunged for the woman. "What have you done to my father?!"   
  
The woman tossed her hand outward and a blast of energy slammed Kaylyn back.  
  
"That's it..." She growled. "Now I'm mad." She pulled out a gray and silver colored pen and opened her mouth to call her transformation.  
  
"Get her. She's a human and killed your daughter." The woman said.  
  
"Yes..." He murmured. "Your right, Sage. My daughter is dead. The humans will pay. Starting with YOU!" He lunged for Kaylyn.  
  
"Father! No!" Kaylyn wailed.  
  
"That's it Morpheus, go ahead, kill her." Sage whispered with glee.  
  
[I can't believe it... Mamo-chan is Kaylyn's brother. Her father is Morpheus. And Sage is controlling him!] Serenity could only watch in horror as Morpheus continued to attack the little princess...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Eternal  
Book 5: Chapter 13 'Kaylyn'  
e-mail [kisaki@tds.net] 


	14. 05: 14 'Birthday'

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Eternal  
Book 5: Chapter 14 'Birthday'   
e-mail [kisaki@tds.net]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The room contained thousands of mirrors. If a person were to glance into one they would see a soul spellbound inside. In each and every one of the bleak mirrors a person had been trapped inside giving off an essence of despair, and each person seemed to cry out in misery. The voices echoed in the room of darkness, pleaded to be released from the agony they experienced every second of being on the other side of their mirror. To them, a soul, the torture was unbearable. They shrieked for someone to help them, begging for mercy and freedom, but to no avail. For this was the room of Lady Sage.   
  
She was the mysterious woman who had trapped them all. Mysterious was one of her better qualities, though. She was timeless, a woman who was born from death at the creation of the universe. Sage was heartless, too. Her look sent a surge of ice through the heart that quickly spread to the tips of the fingers and the edges of the toes.   
  
The room itself was covered in darkness. A pale mist carpeted the floor of the giant room that existed in another dimension. However, no one within the Negafleet knew that such a place existed. No one except the people of the mirrors.   
  
The mirrors had been aligned in a chaotic pattern from the portal outward. Only a small group of mirrors hidden on the side of the room had any sensible pattern to it. These twelve mirrors had been arranged in a circle. In the center of this circle was a waist-high pillar-like altar. A shield wrapped around the odd scarlet crystal pieces inside. Among the twelve, one mirror was larger than the others were. It rippled, showing the city of Tokyo instead of a trapped person's soul inside the other surface of the sinister mirror. The other side was a world of reflections, of dreams and the darkness of anger, despair, and fear.   
  
"You'll never get away with this." The girl in the closest mirror said. She put her hands on the edge of the mirror and glared at her.  
  
Sage chuckled. "I already have."  
  
"Not yet." She growled.  
  
"Oh? I disagree, Sailor Mars." She walked over to the mirror, which Sailor Mars was contained in. "See for yourself." She waved her hand toward the largest mirror and it rippled. A scene appeared on its surface. It showed Usagi in her classroom laying her head on the desk. Her thoughts spoke out loud to them.   
  
  
[Rei...] An agonized Usagi thought. [The Negafleet is cruel. To take a hostage...]  
  
She looked at her hands and clenched them. [How? How could I have just left Mars there? Why did they take you?]  
  
  
"No! Usagi!" Mars yelled, but Usagi couldn't hear her.  
  
"She will give up soon enough. And then I will get my chaos, my power." Sage chuckled evilly.   
  
"What do you mean?!"   
  
Sage just grinned and turned around. "I need to go. I have so little time before my last chance of the awakening and so many Senshi to kill."  
  
"NO!!! YOU CAN'T!!!" Mars shrieked.  
  
Sage disappeared before Mars could say anything else.  
  
"No..." She moaned. "It can't be... Usagi-chan... please... be safe..."  
  
***  
  
"Yes, Princess, my brother is your husband-to-be and my father is Lord Morpheus. And Sage is the one who actually controls the Negafleet. Father is not truly evil... he is just searching for the Lunar Heart because he believes that the Lunar Heart can revive me. Sage is the one who gave him that urge to kill."  
  
"But... Why didn't you come for help?" Serenity asked.  
  
"I did... But I could not find the light of your hearts. You were hidden from me. I only recognized my brother's light. So I asked him for help." Kaylyn sighed.  
  
"I didn't know..."  
  
"I see..." Kaylyn suddenly clenched her hands. "It took me a long time to find you. Please, everyone will die unless I am freed. I know where the Lunar Heart is. I can use it. But not when I am trapped..."  
  
"Where is the Heart? How do I find it?"  
  
"It... all I can say is that she can't get to it. It mustn't be revealed yet. But... I need your help. I will give you all my power, but please save Father. It's all I ask. Please..."  
  
"I'll help you." Serenity smiled. "Mamoru must have been worried I'd get hurt if I helped you. That's probably why he didn't tell me. But I promise I'll help you."  
  
Kaylyn's eyes filled with tears of joy. "Thank you Princess... Thank you..."  
  
"Please! Call me Usagi-san. All my other friends do." Serenity smiled again.  
  
"Thank you Usagi-san." Suddenly Kaylyn held out her hand. "Please... your hand."  
  
Confused, Serenity held it out. Kaylyn's fingers barely touched Serenity. A silvery glow emitted and an object materialized within the twos touch. "This Crystal Spire will call me if you use it. If you need me I will come on your command." A necklace fell into Serenity's hand. It had a two pointed crystal attached to a thin, gold chain. The crystal was a sparkling white with gold strands intertwined around it in a downward spiral.   
  
"It's beautiful..." She whispered.  
  
"To use the Crystal Spire, say 'Dreamscape Eternity' and I will come."   
  
An idea struck Serenity. "Where are you? Maybe I can free you!"  
  
The world around them faded, as did Serenity's dress. Kaylyn shimmered as she spoke, "For now... it is too dangerous to tell you... Usagi-san... Please keep our meeting a secret... If Sage finds out that... I can free my soul - even if not completely... she will kill us both...   
  
Ohh... Usagi-san... even in our past... you were... so kind to me... always cheerful...' Her body faded and dissolved into the darkness.  
  
"Wait!" Usagi called.  
  
'Thank you, Usagi...'   
  
'Thank you...'  
  
'Usagi...'   
  
'Usagi...'  
  
"Usagi..." Someone was shaking her.  
  
"Usagi... Wake up..." They persisted and Usagi opened her eyes.  
  
"Ami?!" Usagi gasped.  
  
"You fell asleep, silly." Ami giggled. "Let's get going. School's over."  
  
"It is?!" She gasped. "But I thought I was on the Silver Millennium!"   
  
"Oh?" Asked Ami, "What did you dream about?"  
  
  
"Usagi-san... Please keep our meeting a secret... If Sage finds out that... I can free my soul... she will kill us both..."  
  
  
"Uh... I can't remember..."  
  
"That's alright. Let's go." Ami assured.  
  
Usagi just nodded.  
  
***  
  
"We believe Morpheus has infiltrated the Hikawa academy." Kouhi sighed.   
  
"But we have no proof of it... yet." Michiru added.  
  
Makoto shook her head, confused. Absorbed to her own thoughts, she didn't hear the Senshi's conversation.  
  
"What's the matter, Makoto?" Ami asked.  
  
"Huh?" Makoto jolted.  
  
"I said: What's the matter?" Ami repeated.  
  
"It's Okugi..." She shook her head again. "There's something odd about him."  
  
"What do you mean?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Well... I don't know... but something bothers me about him... I don't get it." She glanced out the window of the apartment. "A long time ago... before I lived in Juuban, I lived in a place called Akita - it's north of here. I never thought about it until I met him. I was watching the news and... they were talking about these murders that had occurred. A woman and two men had been killed. The first man had been claimed as 'Somebody' Yumeno. His step-wife was the woman. And the last man... his last name was Kanshisha. He was a police officer."  
  
"You don't think... Okugi?!" Minako gasped.   
  
"But that would mean he's dead." Hotaru pointed out.  
  
"I know... that's what's confusing me. But the weird part is that all three were Pure Heart victims. And another thing, the Yumeno's had a daughter. I never caught her name but they said on the news that when the police arrived, she was standing there, holding a gun - like she had killed them."  
  
The silence was broken by a beeping sound coming from Michiru's watch. "I'm sorry." She said sadly. "We'll have to continue this tomorrow... I have a class to teach..."   
  
"See ya around." Haruka waved a hand as she left with Michiru.  
  
The other Senshi didn't get up. Minako rubbed her hands together. "So... Has everyone gotten a present for Michiru's surprise birthday party?"  
  
"Not me..." Usagi sighed. "But I'll get one today. I have a great place to look."  
  
"Then the party can be continued as planed." Makoto said. When Usagi nodded, she continued. "Then while Haruka's taking Michiru around the city, Usagi get the present and meet them, the rest of us will set up the party here. Try not to blow it Usagi, okay?"  
  
"Hey!" Usagi complained. "Have a little more faith!"  
  
Everyone just smiled. Usagi seemed back to normal.  
  
***  
  
"Haruka!" Michiru gasped suddenly. "I just realized I don't have to teach today!"  
  
"That's right!" Haruka agreed. "But this will work out pretty well, then. I promised Usagi I'd show her around the Academy." She brought up her arm and punched in the code to contact her.  
  
"But... what about..." Michiru protested.  
  
"Yeah? Oh! Hi, Haruka! What's wrong?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Nothing, really. I just thought that Michiru and I could show you around the Hikawa Academy." Haruka explained, purposefully ignoring Michiru.  
  
"Well... I need to go home to change and pick something up. But I'll come. How about I meet you there?" Usagi said after careful consideration.  
  
"Alright. We'll meet you there. But don't forget to NOT stop at the arcade along the way, this time, Odango."  
  
"I won't..." She consented.   
  
***  
  
Usagi raced home as fast as she could. She barged in the door and scrambled into the kitchen to tell her mother that today was Michiru's birthday. But she found not one person but three. They were her mother, a pink-haired girl, and a silver-haired girl. Usagi squeaked. "Chibi-Usa?!"  
  
"Hi, Odango-Atama!" She smiled.   
  
"Who's this?" Usagi asked looking at the silver-haired girl.  
  
"This is Kisaki, my friend from school. We're going on a tour of the city in a little bit. But Ikuko Mama said you have to come with us."   
  
Usagi shook her head. "Today's Michiru's birthday party."  
  
"Really?!" Chibi-Usa gasped. "I didn't know it was TODAY!"  
  
"We can go tomorrow if you wish, Chibi-Usa." Kisaki suggested in her usually quiet voice.  
  
"Thanks Kisaki. I really appreciate it." Chibi-Usa smiled.  
  
"Hey!" Usagi had an idea. "You two can come to her party today, and tomorrow I'll take you. How's that?"  
  
"Great!" Chibi-Usa agreed happily. "If that's alright with you." She added looking a Kisaki.  
  
"Yes. It's fine."  
  
"It's a surprise, so don't tell her." Usagi warned.  
  
"Okay. I'll go and change." Chibi-Usa glanced at her clothing full of flour.  
  
"Me too." Usagi nodded.  
  
"I live far away. Do you think she would mind if I wore this?" She asked and tugged slightly at her uniform.   
  
"No. I doubt it." Usagi smiled.  
  
"But you're around Chibi-Usa's size, aren't you sweetie?" Ikuko Tsukino remarked.  
  
"Hey! You can were one of my dresses if you want!" Chibi-Usa caught on.  
  
"R...really?" Kisaki fidgeted. "If you don't mind..."  
  
"No problem!" Chibi-Usa assured.   
  
***  
  
Usagi leaned against the window. [Morpheus... Kaylyn... Sage... Rei... Mamo-chan... It's all too confusing...] She sighed. [Was that dream real?] She glanced at her clothing. [I should get... huh? What's that?] A dent in her skirt pocket looked slightly suspicious. She shuffled in it to find something interesting. It was the Crystal Spire. [It was real...]  
  
"Odango-Atama!" Chibi-Usa's voice called. "Are you ready yet?!"  
  
"Almost!" She called back and scrambled to the closet.  
  
***  
  
"My lord, I believe I know how to flush out the Heart." Sage said to Morpheus.  
  
"Oh?" He asked in interest.  
  
"We will make a diversion. I'm positive Sailor Luna knows where a piece of it is. And if that fails, we can always use Sailor Mars to get to Sailor Moon - whom I'm sure will lead us to the Lunar Heart."  
  
"Hmm... sounds interesting. Alright, proceed." He waved a hand.  
  
"Of course, my lord." Her eyes glinted. "Castor! Pollux! Take care of this!" She ordered to the two men behind her.  
  
"Yes, Lady." They obeyed.  
  
***  
  
Usagi, Chibi-Usa, and Kisaki wandered the streets with as much speed a possible. "We have to hurry..." Usagi gasped for air.  
  
"We'll never find it..." Moaned Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Look!" Exclaimed Kisaki. She pointed to the window behind them. The sign to the right said: "Antiques".   
  
"So?" Asked Usagi confused.  
  
"You said you were looking for a very old picture, right?" Kisaki pointed out. "Maybe we can look here."  
  
"That's a great idea!" Chibi-Usa cheered.  
  
"Okay... we'll try it." Usagi agreed and the three stepped into the store. The store was littered with ancient pictures, rare jewelry, and other sparkling ornaments.   
  
"Wow!" The trio said in awe.  
  
"Hey! Look, Odango! Isn't it cute?" Chibi-Usa pointed to a matching pair of music boxes. The bigger was a clear circular orb balanced on a gold stand. A pair of white wings was attached folded back along each side. While on the top a golden crown had been set. The other smaller music box had a transparent rose-colored globe with light pink wings.   
  
"Yeah! It's so adorable!" Usagi agreed. She turned to the storekeeper. "How much are the two music boxes?"  
  
"You want to buy them?!" He shook his head in disbelief. "Of course you do!" he added quickly. "There on sale! Each one is 1000 yen!"  
  
"Great!" Usagi cried. She looked to Chibi-Usa. "You want it?"  
  
"You'll get it for me?!"  
  
"Sure! But just this once."  
  
"Yeah! Thanks Usagi-chan!" Chibi-Usa hugged her.  
  
"Kisaki," Usagi added to the smiling girl in the corner. "You can have something, too."  
  
"Really?!" Kisaki breathed. When Usagi nodded, she jumped for joy. "Thank you, Tsukino-san!" She immediately scurried to a small object on the shelf. Then gingerly held it out to the two girls. "See? Isn't it lovely?" A beautiful silver ring adorned in an intricate pattern had been placed in a small ring box.  
  
"Yeah..." the others agreed.   
  
"Okay, you can have it." Usagi agreed. "And you call me Usagi if you want."  
  
"Thank you Usagi-san!" Kisaki hugged Usagi warmly. "And I think I found the picture you were looking for."  
  
"Really? Let go see!" Usagi clapped happily.  
  
***  
  
"Where are those two?!" Michiru said exasperatedly.   
  
"Knowing them, there at the Arcade." Haruka sighed.  
  
A figure waved in the distance. "Haruka! Michiru! We're here!" Usagi called.  
  
The three girls met up with the other two. "About time, Usagi." Haruka taped her foot. "What took you so long?"   
  
"Well... Usagi insisted we stop a few places before we got here." Chibi-Usa sighed.  
  
"I thought so..." Haruka glanced down. "Who are you?"  
  
Kisaki bowed politely. "Hello. My name is Yumeno, Kisaki."  
  
"Oh! How cute!" Michiru exclaimed and smiled. "I'm Kaiou, Michiru."  
  
"I'm Tenou, Haruka. Nice to meet you."  
  
***  
  
"This is the auditorium." Haruka waved to the locked doors. "It isn't completed yet, but it should be soon."  
  
"Excuse me." A voice said.  
  
The five turned it see a girl waiting patiently. "I'm Kusamura, Irori. I work for the Mugen Construction Company."  
  
"Oh!" Michiru bowed. "Pardon us."  
  
"Do I know you?" Haruka asked. "You look familiar."   
  
"I don't think so." Irori shook her head.  
  
"Oh... never mind."   
  
Irori shrugged and walked through the auditorium door. "No big deal."  
  
Usagi checked her watch then whined. "I'm tired... Let's go to Makoto's for a snack."  
  
"I'll go for that!" Chibi-Usa agreed.   
  
"Okay..." Haruka agreed.  
  
***  
  
Makoto hummed to herself as she listened to the headset she wore while she finished the last of the icing on the cake.   
  
But in the living room the chattering and bustling had stopped. Through the silence an evil chuckling could be heard. "This was easy."  
  
"Yeah..." agreed Pollux's brother, Castor.  
  
"Now all we have to do is wait. Sailor Moon will come to us."  
  
***  
  
"I sense evil close by." Michiru whispered to Haruka as they neared Makoto's apartment.  
  
"Let's morph and check it out." Haruka turned to Chibi-Usa and Kisaki. "We... uh... left something behind in the car - my jacket. Would you two go get it?"  
  
"Sure." Chibi-Usa and Kisaki nodded and ran back.  
  
"Let's transform. Michiru senses evil nearby."  
  
Usagi nodded. "SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER... MAKE UP!!!"  
  
"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER... MAKE UP!!!"  
  
"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER... MAKE UP!!!"  
  
The three raced into the apartment to find all the girls, Mamoru and Kouhi too, unconscious and trapped to a wall or the floor. Only Makoto was missing.  
  
"Guys?!" Wailed Sailor Moon.  
  
"Welcome Sailor Moon, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Neptune. We've been expecting you..." Pollux grinned.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Eternal  
Book 5: Chapter 14 'Birthday'   
e-mail [kisaki@tds.net] 


	15. 05: 15 'Truth'

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Eternal  
Book 5: Chapter 15 'Truth'   
e-mail [kisaki@tds.net]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Castor! Pollux!" Uranus growled.  
  
"What have you done to them?!" Eternal Sailor Moon wailed.  
  
"The same thing we'll do to you!" Pollux laughed. The twins lunged for the trio of Senshi and unleashed a powerful attack. The three were knocked back into the wall behind them.  
  
***  
  
"Her jacket isn't in here!" Remarked Kisaki.  
  
"But then why did she say that it was?" Chibi-Usa asked.  
  
"To get us away from the room?" She suggested.  
  
"I have a bad feeling..." Chibi-Usa twisted around. "Let's go!"  
  
Kisaki nodded. The two burst into a run, and arrived a little too late.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Chibi-Usa yelled. "Sailor Uranus! Neptune!"  
  
"Hey! Stop that!" Kisaki ordered.  
  
Pollux laughed and hit the two children with energy. "WWWAAAAAA!"  
  
Chibi-Usa groaned and shook the unconscious Kisaki but she didn't wake.   
  
"Hey! You hurt my new friend!" Chibi-Usa snapped angrily. "You're going to pay for that!" She grabbed the locket pinned to her bow and summoned her transform. "PINK MOON CRYSTAL POWER... MAKE UP!!!"  
  
"What?! A Sailor Senshi?!"   
  
"That's right!" Sailor Chibi-Moon pointed to the pair. "How dare you hurt my friends! How dare you ruin a birthday party! I won't forgive you! In the name of the future Moon, you're punished! I'm Sailor Chibi-Moon!"  
  
"Whatever, twerp. Just die!" Pollux attacked her but Chibi-Moon stood her ground.  
  
***  
  
Makoto peered out to check on the others. [They should be done soon.] She gasped. "Oh no! Guys?!" She ran out to help. "Hey leave them alone!"  
  
She was tossed back into the other three Senshi by Castor's attack.  
  
***  
  
Kisaki shook her head and glanced around. Sailor Chibi-Moon was fighting the two men. [Chibi-Usa?! Chibi-Moon looks like Chibi-Usa!] Sailor Moon, Uranus, and Neptune had gotten on their feet and were helping Makoto up. The other party members had been trapped. [Not for long.] She thought.   
  
But something suddenly caught her attention.  
  
"Akuma get her!" Pollux ordered and pointed to Makoto. The hidden Akuma jumped for Makoto who, in turn, dodged.   
  
"Fire one!" It yelled. The chain spiraled out at her and hit Makoto before she could get out of the way a second time. Makoto screamed in pain as her Pure Heart was taken.  
  
"Mako-chan!" Sailor Moon screamed. She ran out and jumped for the Pure Heart. Pollux and Castor attacked back though. Sailor Moon tried to avoid the energy but she couldn't. The energy spiraled around her tearing her clothes. Her wings shredded and she crossed her arms protectively. A crack formed on her broach. "Oh no!" She wailed as they attacked another time and it shattered, reversing her transformation. "NO!" Usagi yelled again. She screamed as she fell backward, deeply wounded.  
  
"Usagi?!" Neptune called in worry.  
  
"Odango?!" Yelled Uranus.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Chibi-Moon shouted to her future parent.  
  
A blast of energy bounced off Castor's hand and sent the Pure Heart flying. A figure leapt down and caught it. "Thanks for the Pure Heart." It said.  
  
"Hey! Give that back!"  
  
"I don't think so."   
  
"Sailor Luna!" Gasped Hotaru, who had awoken and recognized her. Her friends had woken up, also.  
  
"Nice to see you, too." Sailor Luna mocked. She glanced back at the Pure Heart and frowned. "Another failure. Oh well. A pity." She let it fall onto the ground, pulled out her gun and pointed at it.  
  
"No!" The Senshi yelled.  
  
Kisaki suddenly rammed into her. Sailor Luna missed! "Hey! Get out of my way!" She slapped Kisaki back but Kisaki jumped up again. "Fool." Sailor Luna hissed aiming her gun at Kisaki instead.  
  
"No! Don't hurt Chibi-Usa's friend!" She glared at her.  
  
Sailor Luna put down her gun but still countered: "And what is a kid like you going to do about it?"  
  
Kisaki considered her options and knelt to the ground. She placed her hand on the carpet and a glob of liquidity goo emerged. It melted and reshaped into a humanoid figure and gained a complexion close to Sailor Luna's.   
  
"What the..." All the Senshi murmured.   
  
Kisaki pointed to the Pure Heart. "That red crystal. Give it to me, unharmed. Okay?"  
  
"No problem!" The creature attacked Sailor Luna and there was an explosion. It tossed out wads of wax, one that Sailor Luna was trapped into. The creature took the Pure Heart and gave it to Kisaki.  
  
"Thanks." Kisaki said with a smile.   
  
"That kid..." Muttered Castor to Pollux.   
  
Pollux elbowed his twin. "Let's go...!"  
  
"Okay!" As Pollux vanished, Castor called to the Senshi before leaving also: "Kill ya next time, Sailor Senshi!"  
  
Kisaki held the Pure Heart in her hands for a moment then ran over to Sailor Chibi-Moon. "Here, help her."  
  
"Thanks, Kisaki." Chibi-Moon smiled back. She ran over to Makoto and let the Pure Heart float back in.  
  
Meanwhile Sailor Luna had broken free and escaped through the door.  
  
"Ugh..." Makoto moaned. "What happened?"  
  
"I'll tell you in a little bit." Chibi-Moon responded.  
  
***  
  
"So let's here it." Michiru persisted. "Who are you really? And what was that monster you created?"  
  
"Yeah... I want to hear, too." Minako agreed. The other Senshi nodded, and sided with Michiru and Minako.  
  
"I never lied to anyone..." Kisaki whispered. "I swear! I just wanted to help..."   
  
"I don't think so, kid." Haruka shook her head and folded her arms. "The truth."  
  
"It always ends up like this..." She whispered. "I don't blame you for being scared... I just... I thought..." Her eyes held back the surfacing pain. "Just forget it!" She raced out the door and out into the street.  
  
The other glanced at each other in surprise. "I think we were a little too hard on her."  
  
Usagi frowned. "No kidding."  
  
"Kisaki's really sensitive!" Chibi-Usa scrambled to the door. "She's not a bad person!"  
  
***  
  
Kisaki wiped the tears from her eyes as she ran past the people on the streets and toward her apartment on one of the back streets of the city. [I knew it... I knew this would happen... Why did I have to do that?! It ruined everything! But they would have found out sooner or later anyhow...   
  
[I thought for sure that Chibi-Usa could be my friend... She was so nice... Like she really cared... But I was wrong... Nobody cares... why would they? I'm a freak... I can create MONSTERS! But they aren't monsters... their my friends... my only real friends... They don't turn on you or tease you... or trick you either... I'm alone... I always will be alone... I have to be alone...]  
  
She slid down onto the ground outside her door and sniffled again. [It's no fair... Why can't I be normal?] She watched small drops fall onto the road, creating a puddle of water. Streaks from the sky fell onto the rooftops and pattered softly. The sky darkened and lightning flashed in the distance. But she didn't care - it was just rain.   
  
Kisaki waved her hand, weaving energy around her fingers. A small mouse dissolved, trying to balance on a ball but it fell on its head. This trick, which usually cheered her up, just made her even more upset. "Why can't I be like everybody else?! It's just not...!"  
  
A hand shook her out of her sadness. Kisaki looked up in surprise. "Chibi-Usa?!"  
  
Chibi-Usa smiled. "I'm glad I finally found you. I was getting worried."  
  
"You were?!" Kisaki shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"Of course!" Chibi-Usa tilted her head in confusion. "Hey, I'm sorry about the others. They were just afraid you might be a bad person, but you aren't. So we're still friends... right?" Chibi-Usa looked at her hopefully.  
  
"If... you really mean it... I would love to have a friend..." Kisaki managed to give a weak smile back.  
  
"Great!" Chibi-Usa cheered then noticed the mouse and it's ball. "Hey? Did you make that mouse?"  
  
"Yeah... does it bother you?" Kisaki looked at it anxiously.  
  
"No way! It's so cute!" Chibi-Usa giggled. "Can it do any other tricks?"  
  
"Yeah! A ton!"  
  
Thunder brought their conversation to a halt. "It's going to rain really bad really soon." Kisaki remarked. "You're pretty far from your house, right?"  
  
"A little..." Chibi-Usa admitted.  
  
"Why don't you stay at my place until it blows over?" She waved her hand to the door behind her.  
  
"Hey! Great! I'd love to!"   
  
***  
  
"I'm sorry your birthday party was ruined, Michiru..." Usagi apologized.   
  
"It's alright..." Michiru sighed sadly. "It's the thought that counts..."  
  
"Man! I wish there was something else we could do!" Minako complained.  
  
"Michiru? Anywhere you want to go?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"Well... I wouldn't mind going to the beach..." She admitted.  
  
"That's a great idea!" Hotaru exclaimed.  
  
"Then it's settled, Michiru's Surprise Birthday Party is now Michiru's Beach Birthday Party." Setsuna agreed.   
  
"How about we go this weekend?" Offered Ami.  
  
Okugi nodded. "That'll be perfect. You guys will be out of school and I'll be off work."  
  
"Hurray!" Usagi cried happily.  
  
"Agreed!" Makoto stuck her thumb up in approval.  
  
Haruka glanced at her watch and nudged Michiru. "I think the meetings over..."  
  
"But what about that strange figure you saw, did he say anything?" Ami asked.  
  
Michiru frowned. "Only to stay out of his or her way or we'll get hurt."  
  
"Anything else?" Minako glanced suspiciously at them.  
  
"No..." Haruka shook her head.  
  
"What about this friend of Chibi-Usa's?" Hotaru asked.   
  
"What do you mean?" Usagi tilted her head, confused.  
  
"I mean: is Chibi-Usa safe with her near? She could be like I was. You know - with Mistress 9." Hotaru sighed. "If that evil awoke with Chibi-Usa nearby, she could be hurt... This Kisaki... she could be dangerous."  
  
"No way!" Usagi protested. "She saved Mako-chan's life!"  
  
"Let's not worry about this today - we're not going to get anywhere." Setsuna intervened quickly. "We'll talk about it at our next meeting. For now let's worry about the party and our enemy."  
  
Everyone agreed and dispersed to return home.  
  
***  
  
"Mamo-chan!" Usagi slid next to Mamoru.  
  
Mamoru smiled when he saw her. "What's up?"  
  
"I was wondering... umm..." she fidgeted. "Have you been sleeping well?"  
  
[Huh?!] Mamoru looked surprised. [Does she know?! What do I say?!] "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because I talked to Kaylyn while I was dreaming earlier... and... she told me that she had been talking to you..."  
  
"She told you..." he whispered. "I... I'm sorry I lied, Usa... I didn't want you hurt... I didn't know what to do... Everything was happing so fast and..."  
  
She placed a finger on his lips and smiled. "It's alright, I understand." She looped her arms around him. "She also said that in our past lives, she was your half-sister. That explains why she came to you for help."  
  
"She's... my sister?!" Mamoru didn't quiet know what to say. "Does she mean we could be family in this life?"  
  
"I never asked... The thought never occurred to me. The only bad part it is that she also said that the Negafleet's leader, Morpheus, is her father. I don't know if he's yours, too..."  
  
"Morpheus could be my father..." he shook his head in bewilderment. "I... I..."  
  
"Don't worry, Mamo-chan, everything will work out. I'll be here, right beside you."  
  
"But... I..."  
  
"So that if you ever need me... you'll know where I am."  
  
"Usa... Me too... I'll be there for you too."  
  
***  
  
"I don't understand...." Hotaru frowned. "What does she mean by 'your enemies could be your friends'?"  
  
"Sailor Luna?" Michiru wondered.  
  
"Not possible." Setsuna shook her head.  
  
"What do you mean?! Maybe she is just controlled! Like I was - with Mistress..." Hotaru stopped as a thought occurred to her. "I said that same thing about Kisaki..."  
  
"Hotaru..." Setsuna sighed. "Sailor Luna is a pawn like the rest of the Negafleet. She exists for only one purpose. And that is to find the Lunar Heart. She will never be an ally, I'm afraid..."   
  
"What do you mean?" Haruka asked. "Exists for only one purpose?"  
  
"I... can't tell you yet..."  
  
"But that still doesn't answer our original question. Why did Kaylyn tell us that?"  
  
"All I can say right now is that she was talking about the Negafleet."  
  
"The Tri-Fates?" Hotaru suggested after a long pause.  
  
"No, not them."   
  
"But then who?" Michiru speculated.  
  
***  
  
Through the window people could see two little girls on a large bed giggling again. Two figures stopped in front. "That's new. Usually she's in there alone."   
  
The man nodded. "I'm glad the kid's finally found a friend."  
  
"Hinshi?" The woman asked. "Who's the pink-haired girl? She's not from around here, is she?"  
  
"No, Hidama." Hinshi Seidan responded. "She lives with that girl we met in the arcade the other day."  
  
"Hey!" Someone wave to the pair.  
  
Hidama Seishou waved back. "Okugi!"  
  
Okugi scrambled over to them and grinned. "What are you two up to?"  
  
"Just checking on Miss Yumeno, that's all."  
  
Okugi glanced through the window. "Hey! I didn't know Chibi-Usa was here! I though she'd lost her!"  
  
"Chibi-Usa? You mean the pink-haired girl?" Hinshi asked.  
  
"You know her?" Hidama glanced toward the children.  
  
"Yep! I'll explain, don't worry." He assured.  
  
***  
  
"We have to find a way to get Mars back." Minako mused.  
  
"But we don't even know where to look!" Makoto pointed out.  
  
Kouhi chuckled. "Hikawa."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That's right!" Ami exclaimed. "We can search the Academy!"  
  
"But we aren't students!" Minako protested. "And there are too many guards to sneak in. The Outers can't fight them - they're not strong enough alone! And my Moon Compact will only work for one person - the same for Usagi's Lunar Pen. And we'll need more that the two of us to break Mars out! Kouhi will be expected in class. There's no way we can get in there without drawing attention to us!"  
  
"Not if you enroll." Kouhi suggested.  
  
"Change schools?!" Makoto gasped.  
  
"It'd work." Ami nodded. "We would be free to wander."  
  
"She has a point. They won't be able to keep track of all of us if we are right under their noses. It would be a great position incase we have to attack them." Artemis spoke from Minako's shoulder.  
  
"Well..." Minako considered her options. "Usagi too?"  
  
"Yep. Otherwise we won't be able to keep an eye on her. We don't want her stealing away in the middle of the night to save Mars." Luna, who was perched on Ami's shoulder, told the other girls.  
  
"Alright. Lets do it." Minako sighted and looked at Artemis, worried.  
  
***  
  
"Sailor Mars was taken?!" Houshu squeaked.  
  
"Yes..." Hana looked worried. "I never though it would happen..."  
  
"Things are getting crazy!" Irori growled. "What do we do?!"  
  
"I don't know..." Kei pulled at her hair. "Grr... The Princess could be next."  
  
"But we HAVE to do SOMETHING!" Irori exclaimed.   
  
"Iro-chan... clam down..." Houshu waved her hands.   
  
"The only thing I can think of is to help them." Kei said quietly.  
  
"No way!" Hana protested. "You remember that the Queen said 'not until she's a true Senshi!'"  
  
"It's either that or take the chance of her being hurt, taken, or even... killed!" Kei pointed out. "Anyway, we don't have to help them completely."  
  
"What do you mean?" Houshu asked, perplexed.   
  
"Well, we don't have to tell them our identities. We can just help them as Senshi!"  
  
"Hey! That's great! It'll solve both problems!" Irori obviously approved.  
  
"I guess so..." Hana reluctantly agreed.  
  
***  
  
Mars glance through the other side of her mirror and scanned to room she was in. She noticed the centerpiece alter-like structure and the mirror that showed other places. Another one next to it on the right, though, caught her attention. It was actually a stone slab. But the print on it wasn't one she could real, so whatever was written on it remained a mystery. The mirror on the left of the seeing mirror also held something of interest in it. Unlike the other mirrors that were in this circle, this one had a person inside. The person didn't notice Mars, however, for their back was leaning against the mirror.  
  
"Hey..." Mars called.   
  
The person glanced around. "Who spoke... to me?"   
  
"Yeah... you." Sailor Mars nodded. "How'd you get in here? You have a name? I'm..."  
  
"You're Sailor Mars." The girl smiled. "The Soldier of War with the blessings from the planet - Mars, the princess of that same planet - from the Phobos Deimos Castle, and one of Princess Serenity's protectors. I know who you are."  
  
"But how? Who are you?"   
  
"Princess Kaylyn. The Soldier of Vision with the blessings from the long-since, dead planet - Somnus, the princess of Somnus - born in the Hypnos Castle, one of Queen Serenity's protectors - Sailor Somnus, and the holder of the Lunar Heart."  
  
"You're... Kaylyn... The one we've been looking for?!" Mars stared at Kaylyn.   
  
"Yes..." she sighed. "I'm sorry... This entire war is my fault..."  
  
"What do you mean?!"  
  
"I... if I had been a true Senshi, I would have been able to prevent this. But I was a foolish child. I thought I could win by myself... and instead I was captured. And then Sage went after the rest of you. I should have had more confidence in all of you. This is all my..."   
  
Sage stormed in to the room in a blazing fury. She barged over to Kaylyn's mirror and shook it harshly. Inside Kaylyn was being jolted. "This is all your fault!" She stopped and stared at her coldly. "You're helping them somehow! Aren't you!" She accused.  
  
"And what if I am?" Kaylyn responded coolly. "There's little I can do. You've made sure of that." Suddenly she grinned. "Oh I get it. The Senshi beat you and you mad about it."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Sage roared and rattled the mirror again.   
  
"You just can't win, can you?" Kaylyn mocked through the shakes.  
  
"YOU LITTLE...!" Sage blasted the mirror with pulsing electricity.  
  
"Aaaahhhhh!" Kaylyn screamed in pain.  
  
"Stop it!" Mars yelled, but Sage just continued to laugh, ignoring her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Eternal  
Book 5: Chapter 15 'Truth'   
e-mail [kisaki@tds.net] 


	16. 05: Extra 'Finally! Michiru's Birthday P...

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Eternal  
Book 05: Extra [Finally! Michiru's Birthday Party!]  
e-mail [kisaki@tds.net]  
  
I felt really bad about always crashing Michiru's birthday... *weep* Michiru! I'm so sorry! Anyway, this is a narration of Michiru and her final attempt to have a "normal" birthday party. The story is supposed to be a bit humorous, but I'm not quite sure how it turned out... It took me _forever_ to figure out a really good bad-guy name.... I was racking my brains for months... I hope this lives up to the expectations of all those Michiru-Fans out there! (Ironically, I'm not one of them... O.o Gomen... I like her, but she's not my #1...)   
  
The song that Michiru's listening to (which Kyo sings at the beginning of the story) is an excerpt from Michiru's Image Song (I made it!) for Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Eternal. BTW: The song's called "Look Towards Tomorrow".   
  
The name I chose for the bad-guy (Ketsujin) is a pun from the words "ketsui" (which means 'determination') and "kajin" (which means 'beautiful woman'). I chose it because Michiru refuses to give up on having her birthday. Naoko-sama used those types of puns when making/ choosing names for her villains, too!  
  
Oh! This extra story (and all others, too) aren't offically a part of BSSM: Eternal plot. So actually.... you don't need to read them to finish the story. Why make them then? Well... uh... err... I can't think of a good reason right now, but I'll get back to you when I do. (So sue me! It's my story! I can do what I want with is! So there! ;P)   
  
And now... I finally present to you:   
Finally! Michiru's Birthday Party!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
[[ My name is Kaiou, Michiru. I am 17 years old, in 11th grade. ]]  
  
  
Michiru Kaiou hummed to herself as she dunked her paintbrush into the glass full of murky water. She pulled it out, wiped it off, and dabbed it into a different color of paint as she continued to listen to one of the tapes playing in her radio. Kyo Seijaku's voice rang out loud from it.   
  
'...fears overwhelm us  
But we must be optimistic  
I promise....  
We just need to keep wishing  
  
Even though I was a girl  
I wanted to fly with you  
I saw you in my dreams  
And together we have survived...'  
  
  
[[ Born on March 6th, a Pisces. My blood type is O. ]]  
  
  
Michiru swept her brush across the canvas a couple of times. Humming to the tune, then she stopped and sighed sadly. She stared at the radio for a moment, setting down her paintbrush. "Another ruined birthday..."  
  
'...It's a new day outside  
The morning sun is shining   
We have conquered darkness before  
So today is no different  
  
Look towards tomorrow  
Don't look back - we must endure   
There'll be a bright future waiting  
I promise....   
We just need to keep dreaming...'  
  
  
[[ My favorite color is marine blue. My favorite food is Sashimi. My favorite class is music (because then I can play my violin!). ]]  
  
  
There was a knock at the door.   
  
Haruka stepped in and waved. "Hey, Michiru!" Behind her followed Usagi, Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Chibi-Usa. "Hi!"   
  
'...The world is so uncertain  
Sometimes our fears overwhelm us  
But we must be optimistic  
I promise....  
We just need to keep wishing  
  
Look towards tomorrow  
Don't look back - we must endure   
There'll be a bright...'  
  
"Hello, everyone!" Michiru smiled back and shut off the music.  
  
  
[[ I like to collect make up, play my violin, and sometimes paint. ]]  
  
  
"Ch... Chibi-Usa?" Stammered Kisaki. Her voice echoing from the hall.  
  
"Over here!" The pink-haired girl called.  
  
Shortly after, Kisaki stepped although a bit hesitantly. "Chibi-Usa! It's so big! I though I was in a castle!"  
  
"Ha, ha.... You'll get used to it after a while!" Chibi-Usa laughed.  
  
Haruka turned to Michiru just as she had finished washing her brushes. "Ready?"  
  
  
[[ Ahh... Haruka - my partner. ]]  
  
  
Michiru screwed on the cap to her paint and nodded. "Yes, where are we headed?"  
  
"To the park!" Cheered Minako ecstatically.   
  
"The one with the big lake in it!" Added Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Then let's go!" Michiru picked up her jacket and headed out the door with the others.  
  
  
[[ Tenou, Haruka. Born January 27th - a strong Aquarius - also 17. I believe her blood type is B. Her favorite color is gold and her favorite class is Gym. She enjoys racing and driving of all sorts. ]]   
  
  
"Setsuna, Hotaru, and Kouhi are supposed to meet us there." Haruka added as she stepped into the driver's seat of her blue Formula F512M.   
  
Michiru slid in to the passenger's seat beside Haruka and closed the door. She waved to the other six and called as they drove off: "We'll see you there!"  
  
"But why can't we ride with them?" Complained Usagi.  
  
"Because it's only a two-seated car!" Explained Makoto with a sigh as they headed to the nearby train station.  
  
  
[[ Haruka has trouble with showing affection, but I know she still cares. Although, she does like to tease people a lot. ]]   
  
  
Michiru chuckled softly.   
  
"What? Something on my face?" Asked Haruka, puzzled. She glanced to her comrade.  
  
"Nothing! Just thinking." Michiru assured with a wave and smiled.  
  
***  
  
"Ahh... the nice warm air feels great!" Minako stretched her arms, plopping herself down on the blanket upon the green grass.   
  
"I brought..." Makoto told the group as she dished out the large meal. "Some cookies."   
  
"Cookies!" Usagi reached for one, but her fingers were slapped.   
  
"For dessert!" Makoto said firmly.   
  
"Aww...." She whined, but consented.   
  
"Anyway... I have some..." Makoto pulled out a plate and bowl. "Sandwiches and a salad..."   
  
Haruka rooted. "Salad - my fave!"   
  
"Some rice balls..." She continued. "And..."  
  
  
[[ Oh, by the way... I can't stand... ]]  
  
  
Makoto put the last plate in front of Michiru. "Sliced sea cucumbers."   
  
  
[[ ...sea cucumbers. ]]   
  
  
"Waaaiiiiiiii!!!" Michiru jolted backward in one swift motion, drawing her arm in front of her protectively. "Eeeewwwww! I HATE sea cucumbers!"   
  
"Michiru?!" The others gasped in surprise, not used to seeing her like this.  
  
Haruka - seeing her partner's panic - snatched the plate and moved it on the other side of the blanket. "Better, Michiru?"  
  
Michiru heaved a sigh of relief and nodded, but she continued to eye the plate of sea cucumbers suspiciously.   
  
"Hi!" Hotaru waved to her friends and ran over too greet them.   
  
"Hey, Hotaru!" Chibi-Usa greeted her friend.   
  
"I hope we aren't late!" She said in worry.   
  
"No. You're right on time." Kisaki assured her.   
  
"Now that everybody's here.... Let's eat!" Exclaimed Usagi.   
  
"Yeah!" Everyone cheered and lunged for the food.   
  
***  
  
Michiru was walking past the Crown Game Center after school. She paused for a moment to peer in then continued on.   
  
"EEEK!" Yelled a group of voices. She whirled, ready to go help the people in need...  
  
To find it was a group of girls behind her, staring at her in awe. The fans crowed around her excitedly. "Michiru-sama!" "Can I have your autograph?!" "Me too!" "This is sooooo cool!" "I can't believe I'm face-to-face the wonderful Kaiou, Michiru!"   
  
Michiru sighed in relief and smiled. "Sure!" She pulled out her pen as they grabbed their autograph books. "Who do I make it out to?" She signed each one. "Thank you for listening to my CD's." She told them with another smile.  
  
"Thank you!" They chorused back, all bowing deeply in sync before running off.   
  
  
[[ I'm supposed to write something in this diary, but I don't know what I'm going to write about yet. Maybe I'll talk about today's events. ]]  
  
  
Michiru sighed. "I thought they were in trouble..."   
  
"Hey! Michiru!" Haruka waved from across the street and walked over. "There's a meeting at our place later today!'  
  
"Alright, then." Michiru nodded to her partner. She turned to walk down the sidewalk with Haruka. "I need to pick up some more blue paint, want to join me?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" Haruka waved her hand freely.   
  
***  
  
"Thank you! Please come again!" The teller bowed politely as Michiru picked up her bag and left the store. Michiru waved back as she left.   
  
"So... ready to go?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Go?" Michiru looked at her puzzled. "Go where?"  
  
"You'll see!" Haruka snatched Michiru's arm and the two scurried into Haruka's car and drove off before Michiru had a chance to say a single word.  
  
***  
  
"Home? We're very early..." Michiru pointed out, still confused.  
  
"Yeah, well..." Haruka fidgeted slightly and walk up to the door. "WE'RE HOME!"  
  
Michiru plugged her ears, wincing as Haruka opened the door. "Haruka! Why are you yelling?!" She unplugged them walking in after Haruka and closing the door. She walked into the living room and...   
  
"SURPRISE!!!" The Senshi greeted her as Michiru gawked at the room. It was decorated with party goods, there were presents on the table, a large cake, and everyone was dresses for the occasion.  
  
"Everyone..." Michiru whispered softly. "Thank you very much!"   
  
Setsuna winked to her as Michiru sat down. "We all pitched in; Kouhi and Ami planned a lot of this, Mamoru got ingredients, Makoto baked the cake, Usagi and Chibi-Usa got the decorations, Minako set it all up, Hotaru and I cleaned, and Haruka kept you busy while we set everything up!"  
  
***  
  
"This one's from me and Chibi-Usa!" Usagi said and she hand Michiru a large, flat object. "I hope it's the right one!"  
  
"Right one?" Michiru didn't understand until she opened up the package.   
  
It was a painting. "This is...?!" Michiru remembered Kisaki and stopped herself in time. [The Silver Millennium...] In the front was Queen Serenity holding a picnic basket. She was looking back to the others, who were trying to catch up to her. Princess Jupiter was near the queen with had a small basket in her hands, behind her back. Following was Princess Mars, holding a checkered blanket in her arms, and Princess Mercury, who was pointing to the person lagging behind. Luna was on her shoulder. Next was Princess Venus with Artemis on her shoulder also and holding a bottle of wine. In the very back was Princess Serenity, running to catch up as she grabbed the front of her dress. In the very back were two other figures Michiru couldn't see very well and in the background was the Moon Palace.  
  
"Usagi?" Minako asked "HOW the heck did you find something like this?!"  
  
"In an Antique store - where else?" Usagi laughed.  
  
"An ANTIQUE store?!" Ami said exasperatedly. Everyone else sighed also.  
  
"What?" Usagi didn't seem to understand.   
  
"We'll explain later..." Makoto assured quickly.  
  
"Thank you..." Michiru said appreciatively.   
  
Hotaru scratched her head. "If you weren't there at the time, how did you draw this?"  
  
"Easy! I used my mirror." Michiru chuckled in amusement.   
  
***  
  
"La-dee-da..." Makoto hummed as she cut up the last of the food for dinner. "Uh oh! I forgot! Michiru doesn't like cucumbers!"   
  
"Mako-chan! Michiru's almost finished changing!" Minako called from outside.   
  
Makoto snatched up as many plates as she could carry. "Coming!"   
  
Two red eyes blinked from the picture and looked at the pile of sea cucumbers. "That smell… that delicious aroma… sea cucumbers…!"  
  
***  
  
Michiru stepped down the stairs and opened to door to the dining room. "I'm…" She froze.   
  
"Cuu… Cuu…" Chuckled the woman standing on top of the table, munching on a slice of sea cucumber. "They all fell under my spell so well! My Cucumber Sleep Potion always works! I need more girls who love sea cucumbers! And then, using my Cucumber Powers, I'll drain them of their energy!" Then she notice Michiru and blinked. "Eh? When did you get here? Say something next time!"  
  
"What did you do to them?!" Michiru exclaimed angrily. "Who are you?"  
  
"Me?" She put a hand on herself. "I am the beautiful incubus who's been haunting this land for four hundred years! I'm Ketsujin! You too will eat cucumbers and fall under my spell!"   
  
"Eh, he…" The birthday girl hesitantly took a step back.   
  
"Cucumber Attack!" Ketsujin called waving hundreds of sliced sea cucumbers towards Michiru.   
  
"Cu…Cucumbers?!" Michiru panicked running in a circle before she leaped into the kitchen and slammed the door. "Phew…" Michiru heaved a breath. She suddenly clenched her hands, remembering her friends. "I have to go back in there! I'll just have to ignore it!" She gulped and raised her hand. "NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER… MAKE UP!" She barged through the door and yelled to Ketsujin. "Stop! Demon!"  
  
"Eh? You again! Ready for my ultimate cucumber powers now?" Laughed Ketsujin.  
  
"I won't let you defile this world with your hideous sea cucumbers!" Neptune proclaimed firmly. "On behalf of the planet, Neptune, I will vanquish you!"  
  
"D-Defile?! HIDEOUS?!" Ketsujin shrieked. "Don't you even remotely like sea cucumbers?! Everybody likes sea cucumbers! What kind of a freak are you?!"  
  
"No! I hate them – but that's beside the point!" Neptune snapped. She raised her hand and attacked. "DEEP SUBMERGE!!!"  
  
Ketsujin scrambled out of the way and climbed up the side of the wall. "That little freak…!" She grumbled to herself. "There's no way I can beat her! Unless…" She whirled and hopped down.  
  
Neptune drew back a fist.  
  
"Wait!!!!" Ketsujin waved her arms frantically. "I want to be fair! Time out!"  
  
"What?!" Neptune looked at her, bewildered.  
  
"I make a deal with you, okay? We'll duel!" She explained. "This way, we'll fight fair!"  
  
"Fight fair?" Neptune nodded in agreement. "Alright."  
  
"Good!" Ketsujin put her hands on her hips and continued. "We stand back-to-back! Walk out ten paces, turn, and fire with everything we've got! Got it?"   
  
"Got it." Neptune said at the two turned back-to-back.   
  
"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven!" Ketsujin counted as she started to sneak out the window. "Six! Five…! Fo…ur… Thr-EEK!!!" Her eyes bulged as she saw a furious Sailor Neptune marching over.  
  
"Why you little…?!" Neptune hissed. "Fight fair - huh?! You cheater!"  
  
"Ulp!" Ketsujin scrambled through the room. "Cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"   
  
Neptune frowned and attacked. "NEPTUNE VIOLIN TIDE!!!"  
  
"Cuuuuu!!!" Wailed Ketsujin as she exploded into dust.  
  
"Ha! Serves you right for playing unfairly!" Neptune told the fading remains.  
  
***  
  
"So the painting had a monster in it?" Remarked Setsuna with a sigh.  
  
"Iiiiiiiiii'm sooooooo soooorrrrrrrrrrrry, Miiiiiiiichiiiiiiiiruuuuuu!" Usagi wailed loudly.  
  
Michiru just laughed. "It's alright."  
  
"Sea cucumbers…" Haruka snorted. "How weird is that?"  
  
"Don't feel bad, Michiru." Chibi-Usa said sympathetically. "Mamo-chan did the same thing for my birthday!"   
  
  
[[ So, I learned an important lessen that day: don't underestimate the power of sea cucumbers! ]]  
  
  
Michiru smiled as Haruka put an arm around her. "Maybe we should try..." Haruka began another suggestion for her birthday.  
  
"No!" Michiru waved her hands frantically. "No more birthday parties! No more monsters ruining my birthday! I'll just go without, thank you!"  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Haruka laughed. "Just teasing!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Eternal  
Book 05: Extra [Finally! Michiru's Birthday Party!]  
e-mail [kisaki@tds.net] 


	17. 06: 16 'Elite'

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Eternal  
Book 6: Chapter 16 'Elite'  
e-mail [kisaki@tds.net]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BRING! The roar of eager children rumbled through the halls of Juuban Elementary. At the side of the exit gateway, a blonde-haired teen waited to pick up one the students.   
  
"Usagi! You're on time!" Gasped Chibi-Usa who came running to greet her.  
  
"Well, Flamingo, I did promise to take you and Kisaki around, didn't I?" Usagi just grinned at Chibi-Usa's expression.   
  
"I guess so." She agreed, then pouted. "But don't call me 'flamingo'!"  
  
"Alright…" Usagi glanced around. "Kisaki's usually on time, isn't she?"  
  
"Yeah. I wonder where she is."   
  
"You DID tell her to meet us HERE, right?"  
  
"Of course! I'm not a ditz like you!" She snorted.  
  
"Grr… Why you…!" Usagi reached out for her.  
  
"Ulp! Hey! Wait! Let's find Kisaki first!"  
  
"Fine." The two headed toward the school in hopes to find their missing friend.  
  
"Chibi-Usa-san!" Kisaki ran through the doors and approached them. "I apologize for being late. I had some trouble with the other students."  
  
"Again?!" Chibi-Usa complained. "One of these days I'm going to tell them off!"  
  
Kisaki giggled. "That isn't necessary, I believe. But I appreciate the effort."   
  
"Well, alright. Hey! We'd better get going if we're going to see a lot of stuff!"  
  
***  
  
Sage glanced in the direction of the unconscious Kaylyn and grinned again then glanced back at the viewing mirror to once again see the fight between the Senshi and the twins. "So the pink-haired rabbit is Sailor Chibi-Moon – a new Senshi. Interesting…" She frowned when she noticed a blurred image, preventing her from seeing a few people. "Hmm… Why is the image blurred?" When she tried to fix it the entire image vanished. "A shield. So they don't want to be seen, eh?" She shrugged. "Whatever. I'll find out who they are soon enough."  
  
"SAGE!" Morpheus voice yelled.  
  
"What now?!" Sage grumbled and teleported to the Hikawa School.   
  
Mars put her hands on the glass and called out to Kaylyn, as she tried to ignore the cries of all the helpless souls trapped. "Kaylyn? Kaylyn are you alright?"  
  
Kaylyn stirred and sat up. "Yes, thank you. Were you hurt, Princess Mars?"  
  
"No. But… I'm curious… Why are you helping us so much? If all you need is the Heart to be able to defeat the Negafleet, why make us stronger? And don't tell me it's because you want to help somebody, or it's your mission, or you want to get revenge or something like that, because I can tell it's not that. Why?"  
  
Kaylyn sighed. "I knew one of you would ask that someday… and… the answer… I can't reveal that yet. I'm sorry… I just can't."  
  
"It's alright… I shouldn't have pried."  
  
***   
  
"It's alright, Odango, I understand." Haruka spoke through the communicator. "We'll tell you what we talked about later."  
  
"Thanks. I'll see you later." Usagi shut the device and broke the link.  
  
Haruka turned to the others and shook her head. "Usagi can't make the meeting. So let's start without her."  
  
Setsuna nodded. "Right."  
  
"We need to get Mars back – that's our first priority." Makoto said firmly.  
  
"Agreed." Mamoru nodded. "And with Usagi not being able to turn into Sailor Moon, it makes it all the more difficult."  
  
"This keeps getting worse and worse." Minako groaned.   
  
"Not for long!" Haruka protested. "We're going to win this!"  
  
Ami silenced them. "Not with so little powers we have."   
  
"What do you mean?!"   
  
"There are only three of us strong enough to fight them." She sighed. "It took all of us plus the Sailor Starlight's to win against Shadow Galactica and the Anima-Mates and it's obvious that Morpheus and the Negafleet are stronger than them. With the force we have now… it would be impossible…"  
  
Setsuna nodded. "If we were to fight them now we would all die in vain."  
  
"Then…" Haruka was speechless. [We must become stronger!]   
  
"Would… an Elite Senshi help?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"What?!" Hotaru gasped. "How do you know about Elite Senshi?"  
  
"What is an Elite Senshi?" Michiru wondered.  
  
Kouhi sighed. "An Elite Senshi is a Senshi with different responsibilities than any other. They follow different rules and different jurisdictions."  
  
"Different rules…?" Luna asked. "Like Uranus and Neptune?"  
  
"No, not quite they protected the four sacred dimensions. Only the Queen and those Senshi ever knew they existed."  
  
"But then… how does… and… how do you…?"   
  
Hotaru glanced at Kouhi and Setsuna then smiled slightly. "Some of these Senshi were once Senshi like the Inners, but the Queen assigned them to new missions. They once protected the Queen or the kingdom. But none of them were ever supposed to be known as 'Elite Senshi' among the other Senshi, let alone the public. There are only four:  
  
"The guardian of the third dimension, whose duties were to aid it when a crisis appeared that dealt with the entire galaxy or beyond. She protects the Living Territory of this world, the Protector of the Galaxy - Sailor Galaxia.  
  
"The guardian of the fourth dimension, whose duties were to guard the gates that led to time and the timeline. She protects the forbidden Time-Space Territory, the protector of Time - Sailor Pluto."  
  
The other Senshi listened in shock. Their own friends – Pluto and Galaxia – Elite Senshi?!   
  
Setsuna nodded to Hotaru. "The guardian of the first dimension, whose duties were to insure a just death and afterlife. She protects the Dead Territory of the underworld, the Protector of the Silence – Sailor Saturn."  
  
"The three of you are…" Artemis shook his head.  
  
"Jeez… this is too confusing!" Minako pulled at her hair.  
  
"Then I suppose you're already doing everything you can…" Mamoru remarked.  
  
"Actually… we haven't been doing anything but what a normal Senshi would." Hotaru shrugged. "So far there hasn't been a reason to fight with anymore strength… thankfully."  
  
"But… Sailor Luna is not supposed to exist. Mars has been taken. Sailor Moon can't use her powers. And the Negafleet has infiltrated Earth. This is too much." Kouhi winced. "At this rate we will have no choice… but to correct these problems."  
  
"Didn't you say there was four of you?" Michiru asked after another period of silence.  
  
"Yes." Kouhi nodded. "My partner in protecting Queen Serenity."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"There's no point in hiding it anymore…" Sighed Setsuna.   
  
"The guardian of the second dimension, whose duties were to protect that realm and peoples dreams. She protects the Dreaming Territory of the sleeper, the Protector of the Mind – Sailor Somnus."  
  
"Who's Sailor Somnus?!" Ami gasped.  
  
"Kaylyn…"  
  
"Too many surprises in one day!" Minako wailed. "It's giving me a headache!"  
  
"No kidding!" Makoto agreed.  
  
"Then…" Mamoru's eyes widened. "Sailor Somnus…"  
  
***  
  
"This is my favorite toy store!" Chibi-Usa told Kisaki as she tugged her hand and led her inside. Usagi grumbled and followed.  
  
Inside two girls chatted. One had pink hair looped into two tight pigtails. The other had her blue hair pulled back into a bun.   
  
"…and so we're to keep and eye on her this week while…" The light blue-haired girl across the counter said.  
  
"Houshu…" The other interrupted. "There are customers."  
  
"Oh! Hi!" The blue-haired girl greeted them. "Looking for anything in particular?"  
  
"Um…" Chibi-Usa considered something then spoke to Kisaki. "What's your favorite animal?"  
  
"M…me?" Kisaki stammered.  
  
"Who else, silly?" Chibi-Usa giggled.   
  
"But why?" she asked, confused. "I never did anything…"  
  
"You didn't have to help Makoto, but you did." Chibi-Usa smiled. "Usagi and I wanted to thank you somehow. I remembered you had said that when you were little, you real mom gave you a stuffed animal and that your dad had sold it, so I thought maybe we could find one that was like it as a thank you. But I don't know what it looks like so I figured you could choose."  
  
"Oh… thank you, Chibi-Usa-chan… thank you!" Kisaki's eyes lit up happily.  
  
Usagi nudged Kisaki. "Well? What are you waiting for?"  
  
"No… Nothing!" Kisaki exclaimed and ran into the store and through the isles.   
  
"Hey, Miss Chibi-Usa?" Houshu called. "Who's that?"  
  
"That's my friend, Kisaki." She tilted her head. "Who's this?"  
  
"This is my eldest sister, Hana." Houshu introduced the pink-haired girl next to her.  
  
"Eldest?" Chibi-Usa gasped. "How many sisters do you have?!"  
  
"There's four of us all together." Hana explained. "The third oldest is Irori."  
  
"From Mugen Construction?!" Usagi gasped.   
  
"Yep."  
  
"I met her! At Hikawa!"  
  
"Probably." Hana agreed. "Kei is the fourth. She works at the zoo. I work at the flower shop, but I'm off today. And Houshu, here, is the second eldest."  
  
"Wow! What a big family!" Chibi-Usa remarked.  
  
"Houshu giggled. "No kidding."  
  
Just then Kisaki came back holding something in her arms. "This!" She cried as she approached the two. "Mother gave me this – a black tiger with white stripes and scarlet eyes. And a gold armlet on his front left paw. It's the same!"  
  
"That's a really cute tiger!" Hana ruffled Kisaki's hair.   
  
"Thanks." Kisaki turned back to Chibi-Usa. "Can I?"  
  
"Sure." Chibi-Usa nodded.  
  
***  
  
Coming home from a hard day of football practice, Okugi walked by the principal's office in and stopped when he heard yells.  
  
"SAGE!" The man roared.  
  
"Yes, sir?" Asked a woman's voice inquired.   
  
"I am growing impatient! Where is the Heart?"   
  
"I am working on it, sir. But I have gained new knowledge of the Senshi. Next time, I won't fail. I'll win the next battle." She assured.  
  
"You'd better."  
  
A swoosh of air indicated the abrupt departure of the woman.  
  
"My lord?" A familiar voice asked.  
  
"Yes, Castor?"   
  
"I don't trust her."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"There's something about her… ever since my brother went to confront Sage on her foolishness at Akita… he… he's changed. He isn't the person I knew. And the air around changes when she's here, too. It's almost… death. It feels like tormented souls… I don't like her. And I don't trust her, either."  
  
"Maybe so, but there's little we can do until we have possession of the Lunar Heart. But you should keep an eye on her. I, too, have felt that evil around her. And she's bound to try something sooner or later."  
  
"Yes, Sir!"  
  
*** That evening…  
  
"…and so we've got to end this. Before the Elite's get down to business." Ami concluded Usagi and Chibi-Usa's over-the-phone update.  
  
"…" Usagi wasn't quiet sure what to say. [Kaylyn…] She already knew this.   
  
"Garsh…" Chibi-Usa said at the other end of the three-way phone line. "But who's Sailor Somnus?"  
  
"Princess Kaylyn - the…" Ami paused suddenly. "Oops, I need to go. Mum just got home. I'll see you tomorrow at the beach. And don't forget to bring the present."  
  
"I won't. See you tomorrow." Usagi promised then hung up the phone. She heard Chibi-Usa rattle around in her room across the hallway followed by the silence of her sleeping. [Rei… where are you… I miss you… please… be safe…] She glanced at the Crystal Spire.   
  
'Call me… If you need me I will come…'  
  
"What should I… do?" Sniffling, she pulled herself into a ball and buried her head. She let the spire fall unto the bed beside her. "I need… help…! I… have to… save… Rei…!"   
  
'Mars is safe… Princess…' A voice came from the Crystal Spire.  
  
Usagi glanced at the glowing object on her bed. "Kaylyn?"  
  
'Yes, Princess…' A full-sized Kaylyn swirled out of the spire and sat next to her on the bed. Usagi noticed that she didn't cast a shadow or reflection and her weight didn't seem to even affect the bed's mattress either. 'Do not worry, Princess Mars has not been harmed.'   
  
"Really?! She's alright?!"  
  
'Yes.' Kaylyn nodded.  
  
"Thank you… that's a relief…" Usagi sighed. "But how did you…?"  
  
Kaylyn smiled. 'I promised I would aid you, didn't I? I can hear you through the Crystal Spire. But I can't appear unless you use the spire or you're asleep.'  
  
"Then I'm sleeping…"  
  
'Correct.'  
  
"You know…" Usagi smiled. "It's nice having someone to talk to. I can understand how Chibi-Usa felt when she got to talk to Elios."  
  
'I got the idea of talking to you this way from them. I could hear Elios' voice as he searched for his 'maiden'… I can hear just about any dream.' She admitted. 'I would be honored, Princess… if you wished to talk to me again like this.'  
  
"I'd love to, too." Usagi giggled. "And please, like I said, call me Usagi."  
  
'Alright, Usagi.' Kaylyn agreed happily.   
  
"Hey! Did I tell you about Chibi-Usa?" Usagi asked.  
  
'I do not believe I have heard about her origin…'  
  
"Well, it all began when she fell out of the sky at the park…"  
  
***  
  
Minako tapped on the keyboard again and a new file appeared on the monitor. Artemis, who was laying on Minako's head, peered down at the screen while he twitched his tail in curiosity. "Anything?"  
  
"Nope." Minako grumbled and tried a different file.  
  
"What are you looking for, anyway?"  
  
"Remember when Makoto said that a police officer named Kanshisha had been murdered at Akita ten years ago? I figured that I would look up some background information on Okugi and see if there was a connection. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to locate any data on him. Apparently both Okugi Kokuou and Okugi Kanshisha don't exist in present date. So, I'm looking up the data under a thirty-year timeline and within a five hundred-mile radius."  
  
"You're not as ditzy as you look." Artemis remarked.  
  
"Humph!" She responded as a new file emerged. "Oh! Here! It found something! The file says:  
  
  
"Name: Kanshisha, Okugi  
Blood Type: A  
Birth Place: Akita, Japan  
Born: February 28, 1959/ Pisces   
Deceased: March 24, 1982  
  
  
"Oh, my God… He… he's dead…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Eternal  
Book 6: Chapter 16 'Elite'  
e-mail [kisaki@tds.net] 


	18. 06: 17 'Okugi'

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Eternal  
Book 6: Chapter 17 'Okugi'  
e-mail [kisaki@tds.net]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh my God… Okugi died… ten years ago…" Minako whispered.  
  
"That's not possible!" Artemis protested. "Then who is the Okugi we met?"  
  
"I don't know… maybe this file will give us some answers…" Minako rapped on the keyboard again and opened the attached file.  
  
"Found it?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's here." Minako bit her lip slightly. "Let's see… the newspaper article says:  
  
  
"'Daughter Murders Parents and a Cop'  
"Sargent Kanshisha, Okugi had been sent to arrest two criminals on March of 1982 but ended up loosing his life instead. The two criminals, Mr. and Mrs. Yumeno, Touhin, were at their house in Akita, Honshu when he arrived to take them to police headquarters. Neighbors say they saw a bright light surround them, which caused everyone to become unconscious. When they awoke, they found the Yumeno's eight-year-old daughter standing next to the three, who seemed to be unconscious, also. When they approached the neighbors realized the three were not unconscious but more likely, dead. One of the neighbors checked on Sargent Kanshisha and the two Yumeno's to find that none of them had either a pulse or was breathing. The child, Yumeno Kisaki, seemed dazed and hadn't noticed the people surrounding her. Witnesses say they remember seeing a shining crystal that was ruby-colored, next to each of the victims. They also recall seeing young Kisaki who was holding a gun in her hand while she continued to stare at the three dead people with a chilling coldness. Although no harm had been done to any of the bodies, Kisaki had been tried and found guilty of three counts of murder. Yumeno, Kisaki was sent to a juvenile prison where she stayed for a short time before managing to escape. No trace of her has been reported since."  
  
  
"This is serious." Artemis frowned.  
  
"It's hard to believe that a little girl so young would do anything like that…"   
  
***  
  
Giggling crept through Chibi-Usa's room.   
  
"Thank you for letting me sleep at your house today, Chibi-Usa." Kisaki thanked the girl sitting across from her.  
  
"Sure!" Chibi-Usa smiled. "Ikuko-Mama said we could go to Michiru's beach party later today."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yeah! It'll be fun!"  
  
"Thank you!" Kisaki hugged her. "Chibi-Usa-chan, thank you!"  
  
***  
  
"Whee!" Usagi raced out of Haruka's car and toward the sandy beach that beckoned the Senshi to come. "Come on!"  
  
Kisaki, Chibi-Usa, and Luna-P scrambled after her. "Wait!"  
  
"Usagi has sure cheered up." Hotaru remarked with a soft smile.  
  
"Yeah… I wonder what caused the change." Makoto wondered out-loud.  
  
"Hey… maybe she knows something we don't." Haruka suggested.  
  
A loud roar of an upcoming motorcycle approached the group and halted sharply. Okugi hopped off the bike and waved. "Hey guys! Ready for some fun?"  
  
"You bet!" Ami called back.  
  
"Lets start a volleyball game." Michiru offered. "That way Minako can play when we get here."  
  
"Fine with me!" Okugi agreed, then frowned in seriousness. "But I need to tell you some new info I got on the enemy when we get back."  
  
"Sure." Setsuna nodded.  
  
"Thanks." Luna said gratefully.   
  
Usagi yelled impatiently. "What are you guys waiting for?! You all are standing around like a bunch of bumps on a log! Get over here and PLAY!"  
  
"We're coming!" Haruka called as she chuckled.  
  
***  
  
Mamoru had just picked up his keys and was opening the door to his apartment when the phone rang. He raced over to the nearest phone and picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Mamoru?" A female voice asked. "It's me – Minako. I have something important to tell you."  
  
"Oh? What's wrong?"  
  
"It's about Okugi…" She began.  
  
***  
  
Whack! The ball soared across the net and was received by Makoto. The ball flew across the net again only to land on Usagi's head.  
  
"Wwaaaa!" Usagi wailed as she rubbed her head.  
  
"Oops!" Makoto gasped. "I'm sorry Usagi!"  
  
"That hurt…" She whimpered as everyone but Hotaru helped her onto her feet. Hotaru had gone to get the ball.  
  
"I'm really, really sorry!" Makoto apologized.  
  
"It's okay, no harm done." Usagi grinned. "I have a hard head."  
  
"We already know that!" Michiru teased and everyone laughed.  
  
***  
  
A motorcycle sped past the pedestrians as fast as it could safely go. The riders – Mamoru, Minako, and Artemis – glanced toward the beach earnestly. "We have to get to Okugi and Kisaki!" Minako insisted.   
  
"Are you sure they could be enemies?" Mamoru glanced behind him for a second.  
  
"They have to be. Okugi is dead. So somebody revived him – and it wasn't us!" Artemis nodded. "And Kisaki murdered her own parents! She, too, must be under their spell. They have to be stopped before the others get hurt!"  
  
***  
  
The ball took off into the air once more, flew past the Senshi's heads, and landed in the ocean.  
  
"Sorry!" Haruka called then ran out after it. "I'll get it!"  
  
"Thanks, Haru…!" Michiru started to call back, but stopped when a ripple of water exploded into the air. "Haruka! Behind you!" Michiru and the others raced to aid their friend while the people on the beach panicked and ran. Usagi stumbled and fell but got up again. By the time she had started running, the others were far ahead. "Haruka!" Michiru screamed once more as she tried to run faster.  
  
An Akuma lunged toward Haruka who jumped to the side when she saw it attack. She rolled in the sand as it jumped for her again. Haruka shook her head and sat up to find the monster two feet from her face and ready to take her Pure Heart.   
  
"Haruka!" Her fellow protectors yelled.  
  
"Oh no!" Haruka was realized she was pinned when another two Akumas appeared from behind her.  
  
"No!" Michiru wailed as she neared Haruka and the three Akuma.  
  
"Michiru! Stay back!" Haruka called to her while the Akumas crept closer to her and attacked.  
  
"Fire One!" The three bound towards Haruka just as Michiru skidded underneath one of the mid-air monsters.  
  
"HARUKA!!!" Michiru shrieked. "Look out!" She grabbed Haruka and tossed her out of the circle.  
  
"MICHIRU!!! NO!!!" Haruka sat stunned as Michiru was hit instead of her. Horror spread through her face, as her back was shredded from the blast and Pure Heart tossed into the sky. "MICHIRU!!!"  
  
"Michiru!" The Senshi screamed.   
  
"No way!" Okugi skidded to a halt next to the other Senshi.  
  
"Hurry! Transform!" Makoto ordered.  
  
"Umm… what about Kisaki?" Ami asked as she glanced to the child behind them.  
  
Kisaki smiled to Chibi-Usa and pushed her gently. "Chibi-Moon, hurry and help your friend. I'll keep the other people away and watch for Chiba-san and Aino-san."  
  
"I'll go with you." Okugi said to Kisaki.  
  
"Let's transform!" Makoto persisted and everyone nodded.  
  
"MERCURY ETERNAL…"  
  
"JUPITER ETERNAL…"  
  
"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER…"  
  
"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER…"  
  
"GALAXIA SOLAR POWER…"  
  
"PINK MOON CRYSTAL POWER…"  
  
"MAKE UP!!!"  
  
Galaxia raced to Haruka and shook her. When she didn't respond, she slapped her awake. "Wha?!"  
  
"Haruka! Come to your senses and transform! We can still save Michiru if we hurry!"  
  
"Yeah… Right!" Haruka stood up and called loudly. "URANUS CRYSTAL POWER… MAKE UP!!!"  
  
***  
  
A large explosion caught Minako's attention. "Shoot! Something's wrong! All the people are running off of the beach! Let's hurry!"  
  
"Right!" Mamoru increased the speed and turned onto the beach toward their friends.   
  
"You'd better transform!" Artemis ordered.  
  
"Got ya!" Minako grabbed her locket. "VENUS ETERNAL… MAKE UP!!!"  
  
Mamoru shimmered slightly as his clothing transformed into a tuxedo with a cape and hat. "I have a really bad feeling!" Tuxedo Mask yelled over the roaring engine as they approached the battlefield. To their surprise, Okugi and Kisaki greeted them.  
  
"You'd better hurry!" Okugi called. "They need you!"  
  
"Yes, they do." Kisaki agreed with a nod. "Michiru-san's Pure Heart was removed."  
  
"Can't you do anything like last time?!" Venus asked exasperated.   
  
"No." Kisaki shook her head quickly and turned away. "If I do… err… If I could, I would have done something to help Chibi-Moon."  
  
"You know who Chibi-Usa is?!" Tuxedo Mask gasped.  
  
"Yes, I do." She shrugged. "But you should go now."  
  
"Yeah, she's right." Okugi agreed then turned toward the shore. "I'll show you the way." He waved franticly. "This way!"  
  
***  
  
"AAAAGGGGHHHHHH!" Pluto screamed. She was one of the last free Senshi able to attack.   
  
"SPACE TURBULENCE!!!"   
  
"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!!!"  
  
"Don't you dare take Michiru's Heart Crystal!" Uranus yelled. She jumped for the Akuma who held it in its hand.   
  
Saturn slashed at the other two. "Hurry!"  
  
Another explosion caused the Heart Crystal to be tossed into the sky. As the three Akuma and two Senshi leaped for it, a gold chain whipped out, caught it, and returned it to the catcher.  
  
"Uranus! Saturn! I have it!" Venus waved as Tuxedo Mask, Artemis, and Okugi drew near the scene.  
  
"Not for long!" Another voice yelled. "LUNAR NIGHTMARE SYNDROME!!!"  
  
The four were flung back and, yet again, the Pure Heart soared the skies.  
  
Another blast of energy hit Sailor Luna and Castor caught the Heart Crystal while Pollux lowered his hand.  
  
"Thanks for the gift." Castor mocked.  
  
"Why you…?!" Sailor Luna snarled.   
  
"NO!!!" Uranus yelled, but the three Akuma pinned her down before she could attack.  
  
"Uranus!" Saturn ran to free her comrade with Tuxedo Mask and Venus not far behind. But the monsters too, caught them.  
  
***  
  
"Michiru!" Usagi shook her fallen friend. "Michiru, wake up! Please!"  
  
Michiru didn't wake. She couldn't hear her.  
  
  
'Neptune… Princess Neptune…' A soft voice called.  
  
"Who are you?!" Michiru gasped. "Wait! I know you! You're the one who spoke to Haruka and I earlier! You're Kaylyn!"  
  
'Yes… But your friends are in danger… you need to help them… I don't know if you'll be able to win this time, though… The Akuma are much stronger… I don't know if even Mercury, Jupiter or Venus can help either…'  
  
"I must try!" Michiru insisted. "No one will ever win if they don't try!"  
  
'Perhaps… If you believe that you can win… I will help you…' An aqua glow spread around Michiru and covered her. 'Say 'Neptune Eternal, Make Up' to use you new powers…and hurry!'  
  
"Right!" Michiru smiled. "Thank you."  
  
'You are welcome… Now, wake up!'  
  
***  
  
"No way!" Okugi lunged toward Castor and knocked him over. The Pure Heart bounced off the sand but Sailor Luna caught it.   
  
"Why you insolent human!" Pollux growled and he attacked Okugi with a massive burst of energy.   
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Okugi!" "Okugi!" "No, Okugi!" "Stop!" "Okugi!"  
  
"Give up and we will!" Castor said as he added to his brother's attack.  
  
"Don't give up!" Okugi yelled. "Don't! You can't!"  
  
Kisaki tumbled down the slope and ran toward the twins. "Stop!"  
  
"Hey! It's that brat!" Pollux snapped.  
  
"Leave him alone!"  
  
"Kisa-chan!" Chibi-Moon wailed.  
  
"Then stop us twerp!" Castor laughed.  
  
"Fine." She stopped a slight ways away from them and took a deep breath then whispered. "I'm sorry Okugi…" Kisaki reached out her hand and Okugi faded slightly.  
  
"Huh?!" Okugi gasped. "What are you… doing to me?!" He looked at his hands then to Kisaki again. "You… are you…?"   
  
"Taking you back. It's the only way to prevent you from being hurt. I'm sorry…"   
  
Okugi's entire body turned into shimmering specks of light and flew away to Kisaki. "It's… okay… I understand..." His voice whispered to her. They swirled around her like a column and they gathered into a ball of glowing energy that floated in front of her. "I'm so sorry…" The sphere absorbed back into her body as tears sprang from her eyes. "Okugi…"   
  
A small crimson-colored two-pointed crystal fell onto the ground from where Okugi once knelt. Castor glanced down and picked it up. "What's this?"  
  
"OKUGI!" Mercury screamed.  
  
"What did you do to him?!" Galaxia yelled.  
  
"What IS she…?!" Sailor Luna gasped.  
  
Before anyone had regained their senses, Kisaki snatched the Pure Heart from Sailor Luna's hands and took off running. "Hey!"  
  
"That's ours!" Pollux blasted Sailor Luna while Castor went after Kisaki.  
  
***  
  
"Michiru…" Usagi whimpered. "Please…"  
  
"Usagi!" Kisaki called. "Michiru's Pure Heart!"  
  
Castor attacked her just as Kisaki tossed the Heart Crystal toward Usagi, who in turn caught it. Usagi twisted around and knelt. The Pure Heart automatically returned into Michiru.  
  
"Damn!" Castor snapped and faded to return to his twin. Leaving the unconscious Kisaki behind in the sand.  
  
Michiru's eyes slowly opened. "Usagi…?"  
  
"Michiru!" Usagi clapped happily.  
  
"I need to help the others!" Michiru leaped up and ran to her friends. "Usagi! Stay here! NEPTUNE ETERNAL… MAKE UP!!!"  
  
"Michiru…" Usagi ran to Kisaki and shook her awake her. "You okay?!" When the girl nodded, Usagi continued. "Let's go!"  
  
"Okay!" Kisaki agreed groggily.  
  
Usagi nodded and ran after Neptune. They arrived just in time to hear Neptune finish yelling at the twins.  
  
"Your going to pay for all the crimes you have committed!" She jumped toward them while the just grinned and stood their ground. "NEPTUNE VIOLIN TIDE!!!"   
  
A large burst of water flung the two backward and across the sand. "Akumas! Get her! Immediately!"  
  
"Yesss…" They obeyed.  
  
"TIDAL WAVE!!!" She attacked again but the monster wasn't destroyed, she used more power. This caused one of them to be destroyed. The black crystal fell to the ground and shattered.   
  
The other two Akuma attacked her from either side and knocked her off balance.   
  
"Neptune!" Usagi wailed as she watched the devastating power of Castor, Pollux, and the two Akuma attack Sailor Neptune and her comrades. [There has to be something I can do!] She grabbed her broken locket tightly, holding it in her hand.   
  
"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER… MAKE UP!!!" To a shocking surprise, nothing happened. "No!!! Silver Moon Crystal Power … Make Up!!!" She tried harder, with all the strength she could summon. "Silver Moon Crystal Power … Make Up!!!" Usagi flung her fists onto the ground hitting the sand in frustration. The tears stung her eyes and blurred her view of Neptune's power failing. "Silver Moon Crystal Power … Make Up!" When nothing happened, she pounded her fists and tried again. "Silver Moon Crystal Power … Make Up! Silver Moon Crystal Power … Make Up!" Tears welded up and fell from her eyes as she tried again and again, only to loose each time. "No… you must work… silver moon crystal power, make up!" But still, nothing happened.   
  
Her power was gone; she had lost her ability to fight. It was obvious. She had forever lost her power as Eternal Sailor Moon. "Silver moon crystal power, make up!" The might she once had, to protect her friends and the people she loved so dearly, had vanished. But how? How could she let her friends get hurt? "Why… don't… you… work?! WHY?!"  
  
Another dome of energy spiraled the sky as the Senshi were attacked again.   
  
[This can't end like this! I… I need… power!] A glowing light spread from the Crystal Spire. [It's glowing?! But… why?!]  
  
"This Crystal Spire will call me if you use it. If you need me I will come on your command."  
  
[Huh?! Kaylyn?!]  
  
"To use the Crystal Spire, say 'Dreamscape Eternity' and I will come."  
  
[Is she telling me to call her? Does she want me to use the Crystal Spire?] Usagi stood up and nodded. [Right. We promised.] She raised the spire above her head and called loudly. "Kaylyn! Please help me protect my friends! DREAMSCAPE ETERNITY!!!"  
  
"Usagi?!" The Sailors stared in awe as the power radiated from the crystal. A glowing orb floated and fell into her hands.  
  
"Usagi-chan… Princess…" The miniature Kaylyn smiled. "Your desire to help your friends and loved ones has given your locket incredible power which I can use to give you a new transformation and attack." Kaylyn disappeared and her broken locket floated in her place. It shined brightly and the Ginzuishou fell back into it. A ripple of power spread from the brooch, changing it into a circular locket with a gold eight-pointed star in the center and another white four-pointed star in the middle of the first. A crown attached itself to the top, surrounding a crescent moon while two bands of gold curled along the bottom and was held together by another crescent moon.   
  
Usagi instantly morphed into Eternal Sailor Moon, but a second power-up occurred. Beautiful feathered wings flowed from her back and replaced her old, shapeless ones. Her earrings lengthened and transformed into gold colored stars with a scarlet heart hanging from each. The gold crescent moon attached to the heart on her choker disappeared and was replaced by a star that hung from the golden heart. A second pair of yellow ribbons streamed outward to match the first red pair. Onto the white boots was added a second V-shaped strip of red just above the ankles.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" The other Senshi murmured in wonder.   
  
"To use you new transformation," said Kaylyn who had reappeared into Sailor Moon's hands. "Yell out: 'Silver Moon Miracle Power, Make Up' and you will be able to turn into your new Sailor Moon form: Angel Sailor Moon."  
  
"Thank you, Kaylyn!" Angel Sailor Moon said happily.   
  
"Sailor Moon… one more thing…" Kaylyn winced. "These Akuma… they are… my… people…"  
  
"What?!" the Senshi gasped.   
  
"What do you mean?!" Sailor Moon asked franticly.  
  
"When Sage attacked Somnus… She took my people's Pure Hearts and trapped them within her mirrors. This turned them into the Akuma you now know today…" She wrapped her arms around herself. "Please… don't kill them…"  
  
"But how do I help them?"  
  
"I will give you a weapon that will remove their Heart Crystal from the mirror and return it to their body. It is called the Angelic Moon-Reviver." She held out her hands. "This music box has found it's way to you and I can now change it into a staff for you." The music box appeared in front of Sailor Moon and a flash of light transformed it into a staff with a similar design. Underneath the transparent sphere with the wings attached to it, two white globes, the lower one smaller, had attached to it. The same pattern had befallen to the end of the long staff. The folded wings suddenly opened outward on each side as it fell into Angel Sailor Moon's arms.   
  
The Akuma suddenly lunged for Sailor Moon upon the twin brother's commands, and the other Senshi called out in warning.  
  
"Now, Sailor Moon!" Kaylyn insisted. "Yell out: 'Moonless Soul Revival Kiss' to free them!" She shimmered and was absorbed back into the spire that still hung from her neck.  
  
"Right!" Sailor Moon stood up and held out the Moon-Reviver. "MOONLESS SOUL REVIVAL KISS!!!" A cluster of crescent-like halos sprang out from the staff and orbited the Akumas. As they swirled around them, the halos circled so fast that they almost sang. Two mirrors appeared in front of each Akuma and the halos shattered them, revealing the Heart Crystal inside if it. Each Pure Heart absorbed into both Akuma and they shimmered. As they fell to the ground, the Akumas transformed back into two people, a man and a woman.   
  
***  
  
In the distance, four sailor-suited figures watched as Sailor Moon restored the Akumas to normal human beings.   
  
"Let's go." Said the first. Her voice caught the attention of the other Senshi. The others whirled to see who they were, but they couldn't see them clearly.   
  
"Who…?" Breathed the newfound Angel Sailor Moon.  
  
The other three silhouettes nodded. "Right." Agreed the second.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we're not needed here after all." The third shrugged.  
  
The fourth looked slightly worried. "But…"  
  
"It's okay. They're fine." Assured the first again as the four jumped over the boardwalk and disappeared into the shadows.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Eternal  
Book 6: Chapter 17 'Okugi'  
e-mail [kisaki@tds.net] 


	19. 06: 18 'Mystery'

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Eternal  
Book 6: Chapter 18 'Mystery'  
e-mail [kisaki@tds.net]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kisaki sat quietly in the back corner of the outers' living room. She hoped that no one would notice her. If they did, they would start asking questions she didn't want to answer. Things were getting complicated. Okugi was gone – and so was Hino Rei a.k.a. Sailor Mars. And Sailor Luna – she didn't even want to think about that. What next? Have Chibi-Usa taken? Not possible. But what could she do?   
  
"Kisaki?"   
  
"Huh?" Kisaki glanced up. The others hovered around her in curiosity.   
  
"What did you do to Okugi?" "Did you kill your parents?" "Who are you?" "What are you?" "Who is Okugi?"  
  
A myriad of questions was hurtled at her until Chibi-Usa jumped out and yelled at them for silence. "She'll tell you when she's ready to tell! Can't you guys leave her alone?!" A hand that gently rested on her shoulder stopped her. Chibi-Usa glanced behind her.  
  
"Chibi-Usa, it's okay." Kisaki smiled to her friend. "They deserve to know – at least the things I can tell." She stepped around Chibi-Usa and glanced up to the others. "I will answers all of your questions if I can, but only one at a time."  
  
"I'll start." Minako said. When the others finally agreed, she continued. "Who and what is Okugi?"  
  
"Okugi…" Kisaki sighed sadly. "The Okugi you know is an illusion I created ten years ago. I created him to think and act like a real person. He had no memory of me making him and thought of himself as a real being. I used him for… spying purposes."  
  
"He wasn't a real person?" Ami asked.  
  
"Well… not quite. I got the idea of his personality, characteristics, and appearance from a real person."  
  
"Sargent Kanshisha Okugi." Minako suggested.  
  
"You've done your homework." Kisaki remarked with a nod. "Yes. I got the image from the police officer who died ten years ago when trying to arrest my father and stepmother."  
  
"Did you kill your parents?" Haruka inquired.   
  
"No. I didn't."  
  
"Then who?" Michiru wondered.  
  
"I… I can't tell you that."   
  
"Then who and what are you?" Haruka persisted.  
  
"I am what you see."  
  
"That wasn't what I meant."   
  
"I am just a girl with an extra ability." Kisaki glanced to each of them. "Just like you."  
  
Silence crept through the room until Mamoru gained his senses and asked her another puzzling mystery. "What was that crystal that fell out of him?"  
  
"A piece of a Heart Crystal."   
  
"What do you mean 'spying purposes'?" asked Kouhi.  
  
"…"  
  
"I can explain that." Everyone glanced at the person who had spoken – Hotaru.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"A legend from long ago." Kouhi nodded. "I remember that story."  
  
***  
  
"Sir?" Castor walked up to his lord.  
  
"Yes?" Morpheus turned around.  
  
"I have the crystal piece Sage talked about."  
  
"Where did it come from?"  
  
"One of our students' Pure Hearts apparently. It appeared instead of his Heart Crystal."  
  
"Interesting." Morpheus walked over to Castor and he relinquished his prize. "Sage wants this, does she not?"   
  
"Yes, sir. She does."  
  
"Then we will find out why." Morpheus walked over to the window. "And until then we will keep this crystal piece."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Morpheus turned around and stared at Castor. "Don't worry. You will gain your brother back. And I will find my daughter. When Sage is gone, you will have your brother back. And when the Pure Heart that contains the Lunar Heart if found, I will find my daughter."  
  
Castor smiled slightly and a touch of warmth added to it. "You're right. We will get our family back."  
  
***  
  
"Kaylyn?" Mars looked at the mirror across from her.  
  
Kaylyn turned around and tilted her head slightly. "Yes?"  
  
"What does that stone say? The one next to you."  
  
"It tells of a prophecy." Kaylyn explained as she glanced toward it.  
  
***  
  
"What is the story?" Usagi asked.  
  
"It tells of how our universe was created…"  
  
***  
  
"A prophecy?" Mars questioned.   
  
"It tells of the beginning of our universe. And that a goddess created that it when she cast her power onto the universe, forming the galaxies and peoples whom lived on them. She created the Cauldron to sort the Star Seeds and Pure Hearts. But an evil phantom appeared and started to control the people. And when this happened, she fought this great evil and sealed it away. In her weakened state, she sent her guardian angels to protect the mortal people from the other evils that would come until she returned with her strength anew. But the seal of the evil creature could be broken only with a special key. A key that contains a special crystal within it."  
  
"I don't understand…"  
  
"Nor does anyone else. But there is a litany that went with it. The goddess told them how to fight it back in case she could not aid them. Supposedly a person from that time wrote down the way of resealing it."  
  
***  
  
"Sound familiar?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Like what happened to the Silver Millennium!"   
  
"Yes, something like that."  
  
"What was the litany?" Ami asked.  
  
Kisaki stepped forward. "No one alive remembers it, unfortunately."  
  
***  
  
"It's all so confusing, Mother." Ami explained.  
  
"Don't worry, dear, you'll figure something out. I have faith in you." Her mother hugged her tightly. "You'll win this. I promise."  
  
"I just wish I had that much faith in myself."  
  
***  
  
"At least now the queen can transform." Houshu said brightly.  
  
"But what about Mars?" Hana asked.  
  
Irori sighed. "Nothing. I haven't found a trace of her."  
  
"And Sailor Luna?" Kei wondered.  
  
"No data." Hana shook her head. "She doesn't exist. Even as a Star Senshi. Nor as an Elite, Asteroid, Solar, Inner, Outer, or even the Future! She's not real!"  
  
"We need to let the other know somehow." Houshu pointed out.  
  
"Not yet – not unless we have to. The princess isn't ready for us yet. We're not supposed to be here, remember?" Kei waved a finger.  
  
The others sighed in disappointment.  
  
"But who is she, then?"  
  
***  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Haruka asked for the third time to her partner.  
  
"I'm fine!" Michiru chuckled. "You're the one who was hurt more, you know. Are you going to be ready for your race this week?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll be fine with a good night's sleep."  
  
"Alright, then." Michiru looped an arm around hers. "Let's not worry about actions that have already been set in motion."  
  
"Hey!" Haruka exclaimed suddenly. "'Your enemies are your friends'!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's what Kaylyn meant!" Haruka explained. "The Akuma – they aren't really evil!"  
  
"Ah… you're right! That must be what she meant!"  
  
***  
  
"Do you think… we'll be needed? We've never truly been needed." Asked the worried Hotaru. "Not all four of us together!"  
  
"Not unless Sailor Somnus appears. I believe we'll be safe until then." Setsuna reassured the worried child.   
  
"But Sailor Somnus… she…" Kouhi protested. "Isn't she… dead?"  
  
"Then that's good… right?"   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"She can't appear if she's dead. And therefore, if she doesn't appear, there isn't a problem with her dimension and all four dimensions."  
  
"True…"   
  
"I wish she didn't have to die in order for the dimensions to be safe…" Hotaru sighed wistfully, looking up to the sky.   
  
***  
  
"I've had enough of this!" Makoto yelled suddenly and thumped her fist on the table. The other Senshi, who had just finished writing up their entrance form, glanced up at her.  
  
"What is it?" Minako asked.  
  
"When we go and get our uniforms this afternoon, were changing and going to go find Rei! She got to be in the Hikawa Academy somewhere, and we're going to find her!"  
  
"Yeah!" Ami agreed readily.  
  
"Right!" Chibi-Usa nodded.  
  
Usagi and Minako jumped up and called together. "We're with you!"  
  
"Are you sure this is safe?" asked Luna.  
  
"No…" Artemis sighed. "But you know we can't stop them."  
  
"You're right…"  
  
***  
  
"Thank you for dropping me off, Mamoru-san." Kisaki bowed in appreciation.  
  
"Not a problem." Mamoru assured. He waved a hand as he drove off in his car. "I'll see you later!"  
  
"Good bye! And thank again!" She waved back and watched the car turn the corner and disappear around the bend. She opened to door to her apartment and turned on the recording of the news from yesterday's show.  
  
The tape played and the news broadcaster spoke. "The Hikawa Academy Principal has announced that the elementary and jr. high grades that have been under construction for the past year have opened this Monday and will be accepting transfer students to every grade for the next three weeks. The principal agreed to the idea of making each group more like an independent school than a private school and therefore, each section has its own uniform. Each different grade grouping – Elementary, Jr. High, High, College and Activity – has received a special name for convenience to the students, parents, and teachers. Each is named after one of the five elements.   
  
"The elementary school is known as the Hayashi Elementary, or Forest Elementary, runs the normal elementary grades consisting of grades 1 through 6. The girls' uniform consists of a one-piece tan dress with white short-sleeves and a white pocket with a blue collar. And the boys' uniform is a white T-shirt with a blue-trimmed white pocket and brown pants. Any coat following school rules can be worn in the winter.  
  
"The junior high section is known as the Hono Junior High, or Flame Junior High, runs grades seven, eight, and nine. The girls' uniform is the usual – a white blouse with a blue collar and blue sleeves. A brown, knee-length jumper with four buttons forming a square on the chest goes over the blouse. And a thin white ribbon is tied around the collar as a bow. In the spring, the long-sleeved blouse is changed to a T-shirt with the same design. The boys' uniform carries the usual pattern for Male Jr. High Uniforms. The pants and tops are blue and a white pocket trimmed in tan is attached to the top. The uniform is outlined in white, also.  
  
"The Taiga High, or River High, deals with the high school area of grades 10 through 12. The ladies uniform is the well-known white blouse with the sleeves and collar trimmed in blue, short-sleeved in the spring, and long-sleeved in the winter. The brown vest around the chest has a pocket on the side with the school's emblem. A blue skirt that reaches the length of a few inches past the knees is worn in the winter while a blue skirt that came halfway down the knees is worn in the spring. Tied around the collar is a white bow. The men's uniform if a white button-up shirt with a blue tie and blue pants. In the winter, a brown coat is worn over it.  
  
"The collage is known as Yama Collage, or Mountain Collage. No uniform is necessary in the collage but a Student ID Badge is required to be worn at all times while on school the grounds.  
  
"The fifth and final section of the school known as Katana Activity Center, or Sword Activity Center, deals with after school activities – which is open to anyone at anytime who wishes to participate in the activity and passes the exam that deals with the activity. Although each activity has its own uniform, varying from track to art, these are only mandatory to wear during competition…"   
  
"So they're widening the school, hmm? I guess it's now or never…" Kisaki pressed the stop button on the VCR and grabbed her coat as she ran out the door.  
  
***  
  
"Usagi, are you sure they BEGGED you to join?" Mrs. Tsukino looked skeptically at her daughter and tapped her foot.  
  
"Uh… yeah! They said they wanted someone that was cheerful and can be friends with anyone for the tour-guide! I thought it fit me perfectly!" Usagi insisted.  
  
"Well… I guess it kind of does…" Her mother sighed. "Alright… But if things don't go well, you're going back to Juuban."  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" Usagi saluted happily and raced out the door before she could change her mind.  
  
"Me too!" Chibi-Usa yelled as she followed Usagi out the door.   
  
"Oh, no you d…" Ikuko paused then sighed. "Forget it. She'll never listen…"  
  
***  
  
"Look at all those ignorant humans!" Sage laughed at the Viewing Mirror then turned to look at Sailor Mars. "See how stupid they are? They're walking right into my trap!"  
  
"What are you planning to do with all those Pure Hearts anyway?" Mars countered.  
  
"All in due time, my dear…" she chuckled again. "You'll find out soon enough."  
  
"The human race knows more than you think, Sage. Their hearts are pure for a reason!" Kaylyn interjected with a touch of passion in her voice. "Just you wait!"  
  
"We'll see about that!"  
  
"That we will." Kaylyn agreed.  
  
"Lady."  
  
Sage twisted to Pollux's voice. "What?"  
  
"I think you should see this." He pointed to a crystal in his hand.  
  
"Ah! Wonderful!" Sage grinned as she snatched it out of his hand. "And this was found in the boy – just as predicted?"  
  
"Yes, Lady."  
  
"And Morpheus has the fake?"  
  
"Yes, Lady."  
  
"Perfect." She stalked over to Kaylyn and held it out slightly. "Do you know where this crystal piece came from?"  
  
"Why do I care?" Kaylyn responded coldly.  
  
"Because it is a part of THAT." Sage pointed to the glowing scarlet crystal pieces on the stand in the center of the room.  
  
"Oh no…" She groaned.  
  
"I told you I would find them. It's just a matter of time."  
  
***  
  
"I'm getting worried about Okugi." Hinshi said to Hidama as they walked along the Tokyo International Airport. "He hasn't reported in or talked to anyone all weekend."  
  
"That's not like him." Hidama remarked.  
  
"Yeah. The last I heard of him, he was going to some birthday party at the beach for a friend. After that – nothing."  
  
"Then let's find out who the party was for and get some answers." Hidama glanced at her partner, worried.   
  
"Already done." Hinshi grinned.  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"Those same kids that we keep having trouble with." He grumbled.  
  
"There's lots of those." She pointed out.  
  
"But not many that keep appearing in the 'unsolved crime' section."  
  
"Oh, those kids." Hidama sighed. "You know… I really don't think that they're bad kids, I…"  
  
"You what?" Hinshi ventured.  
  
"It's strange… I feel as if they are actually helping us – but secretly."  
  
"I have to admit… they've never really broken the law – at least anything serious. But nobody would believe a gut instinct – especially yours." He teased.  
  
"Hinshi!" Hidama rebuked with an elbow into his ribs.   
  
"Oof! All right! I yield!" He coughed slightly.  
  
"Good. Now, as for Okugi…" She continued.  
  
"Hinshi!" A voice called from one of the gates. "I'm so glad to see you!" A red-haired teen leaped out of the tight crowd of fans and hugged the unsuspecting officer.   
  
"Kyo!" Hinshi laughed happily. "It's been a long time!"  
  
"No kidding, cousin!" Giggled the girl. She brushed back one of the two strands of hair falling from her forehead, replacing bangs. Her ponytail was held in place by a gold band that wrapped around her ruby hair. The ponytail had been split down the middle and tied together by a smaller gold band, one for each of the two sections of hair witch had been cut below the shoulder. Her dark emerald eyes matched Hinshi's even though the hair didn't.   
  
"Seijaku, Kyo – the teen idol." Hidama welcomed the girl.  
  
"Seishou Hidama – the Senshi detective." Kyo grinned in response.  
  
"Welcome to Tokyo." Hinshi smiled.  
  
"Thanks! It sure has been a long time since I've been here!"  
  
"I guess, then, we'll have to show you around!"  
  
"I guess so!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Eternal  
Book 6: Chapter 18 'Mystery'  
e-mail [kisaki@tds.net] 


	20. 07: 19 'Seige'

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Eternal  
Book 7: Chapter 19 'Siege'  
e-mail [kisaki@tds.net]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It's sooo cute!" Minako admired Chibi-Usa's new uniform from Hikawa Academy, or rather; the elementary section is now called Hayashi. She grinned as Chibi-Usa bounced up and down to test its leeway. The floor to the Tsukino home thumped to her hopping.  
  
"Yeah, I like it." Haruka agreed absentmindedly.   
  
"I wanna show it off!" Chibi-Usa cheered.  
  
"No, not today." Usagi shook her head.   
  
"But why…?" She complained loudly.  
  
Makoto raised a finger. "Because we're going to save Mars today."  
  
"Oh. Never mind."   
  
"So, how do we do this anyway?" Ami asked her comrades.  
  
***  
  
Shingo grimaced again when her heard the noise from below. [She doing it AGAIN?! Usagi…!] He growled. "I've had enough."  
  
Two seconds later, the door to Shingo's room was yanked open and the boy marched to the edge of stairs and stopped when he heard many voices. [Huh? I thought only Minako and Ami were coming over…]  
  
"But why…?" He heard Chibi-Usa whine.  
  
"Because we're going to save Mars today." Makoto explained.  
  
"Oh. Never mind."   
  
"So, how do we do this anyway?" Ami wondered.  
  
"We'll go in as student touring the school." Setsuna suggested after a moment of silence.  
  
"And split up – we can cover more ground that way." Minako added.  
  
"Good idea." Mamoru agreed. "And since I'm not enrolled in Hikawa, I'll volunteer to guard the entrances."  
  
"Luna and I will accompany you, Mamoru-san." Artemis glanced at Luna, who nodded.  
  
"Chibi-Usa and I will search the Hayashi Elementary." Hotaru volunteered. When Kouhi put her hand on Hotaru's shoulder, she looked up questioningly.   
  
"I will go with you." Kouhi glanced to the others. "Just in case."  
  
"Good." Satisfied, Haruka folded her arms. "Michiru and I will take the Taiga High."  
  
"I will go to Yama Collage." Setsuna stood up.   
  
"I'll go with you. There is no logic in going alone – you'll only get yourself killed without anything accomplished." Ami walked over to her older friend.  
  
[Save Mars…? Killed…?!] Shingo wondered in panic. [What have they gotten themselves into this time?!]  
  
"That just leaves Usagi, Makoto, and Minako." Mamoru counted.  
  
"And two sections to go." Ami added.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The Katana Activity Center and Hono Jr. High."  
  
"Oh. That's a problem." Makoto agreed with a couple nods.   
  
"We'll handle it." Minako offered, although she didn't want to.  
  
"Then lets morph." Michiru suggested. "We'll get there much faster if we can go rooftop to rooftop and we can't jump that high in this form."  
  
"Right." The others readied their pens and brooches and Michiru held out her own brooch in front of her.   
  
"MERCURY ETERNAL…"  
  
"JUPITER ETERNAL…"  
  
"VENUS ETERNAL…"  
  
"NEPTUNE ETERNAL…"  
  
"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER…"  
  
"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER…"  
  
"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER…"  
  
"GALAXIA SOLAR POWER…"  
  
"PINK MOON CRYSTAL POWER…"  
  
"SILVER MOON MIRACLE POWER…"  
  
"MAKE UP!!!"  
  
Where ordinary people had once stood, the power within the planets – the power of elements – had wrapped around each and transformed them into the sailor-suited soldiers of justice – Sailor Senshi.  
  
Shingo froze. [Odango-Atama… Sailor Moon… and the others… they…]  
  
"Okay. Lets go." Sailor Moon said.  
  
As the Senshi headed for the door, Shingo panicked again. "Wait! WAIT!!!" He stumbled down the stairs and skidded to a halt in front of them.  
  
"Hey! How long have you been standing there?!" Uranus demanded.  
  
"Long enough!" Shingo gathered his courage. "I want to help!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Sailor Moon's skin paled as she shrieked.   
  
"I've covered for you guys long enough! I want to help!" He insisted.  
  
"What do you mean 'covered for us'?" Chibi-Moon asked quietly.  
  
"I've know who you guys are since Chibi-Usa came." He explained quickly. "I wasn't affected by your Luna-P Ball, Chibi-Usa." Shingo spoke directly to Chibi-Moon.  
  
"You weren't?!" She gasped.  
  
"Nope – but that's not the point. I'll go with you and help search. With Sailor Moon or Venus or Jupiter."  
  
"Thank you…" Sailor Moon smiled warmly. "But I don't want you hurt, Shingo."  
  
"I won't fight – I know I can't – but I can help search!" He pleaded. "Odango Atama! Please! I can help!"  
  
"Well…" she glanced at Tuxedo Mask, who put a hand on her shoulder. She sighed. "I suppose you'll follow us weather I give you permission or not… so you have to PROMISE to stay by me – no wandering and to stay far away when a fight starts."  
  
"Oh, all right." He reluctantly agreed.  
  
"Then Sailor Moon, Shingo – you two go to the Jr. High. Venus, Jupiter – the Activity Center." Tuxedo Mask ordered.   
  
***  
  
"So the battle begins…" Irori whispered as she stared at the Hikawa School from the Tokyo Tower.  
  
"Yes, it's time." Kei leaned forward onto one of the poles. "Hana and Houshu are at the circus. We're to meet them there."  
  
"Then we should get going." Iro stood up straight and turned around.  
  
"Iro…" Kei paused slightly. "Do you know what would happen if… all four Elite Senshi were to be together at the same time?"  
  
"No, what?" She turned around, interested.  
  
"It means the evil in the legend… it would be awakened. They have never been used all at once… Saturn and Pluto together – yes, and just recently, Galaxia also – but not all four. It can't happen… it would foresee too much death and destruction for anyone to survive! Even the Eternal Star Seeds of the Senshi themselves!"  
  
***  
  
"Let's morph, Houshu, Iro and Kei should be here soon." Hana said impatiently.   
  
"I guess…" Houshu agreed and took out her gold bracelet. The front was exactly like the other three – a stone imbedded on the top – Houshu's was sky blue while Hana's was pink. She snapped it on as she called her power. Hana followed.  
  
Just then Irori and Kei arrived. "Let's go." They put on their bracelets – Irori's being green and Kei's being red.   
  
"PALLAS ASTEROID POWER…"  
  
"CERES ASTEROID POWER…"  
  
"JUNO ASTEROID POWER…"  
  
"VESTA ASTEROID POWER…"  
  
"MAKE UP!!!"  
  
***  
  
Sailor Mars glanced at the Viewing Mirror once more. "This is insane." She growled with annoyance as she watched her friends walk into the Hikawa Academy. Only Mamoru, Luna, and Artemis had stayed outside the school in order to watch for trouble. Since it was after school hours, they needn't worry about any students coming to learn. But Mars didn't care that school was out, she was concerned for the other Senshi. They didn't realize that they were walking right into a trap. Her instinct told her so. Sage had once again disappeared to consult with Morpheus about letting her be used as bait to lure out this mysterious Sailor Luna she was so interested in.   
  
"What makes this Senshi so different?" The fire soldier asked her companion.  
  
Kaylyn just sighed. "It is because of her status," She explained. "That she is not a soldier that protects the Queen, her daughter, or her kingdom, means she is something different. Something not supposed to be used or called upon."  
  
"Like Sailor Saturn." Mars suggested. But when Kaylyn shook her head again, she was confused to say the least. "Who then? Pluto? Galaxia?"  
  
"I believe her job is not to worry about a single person or a single solar system, but the entire universe and the timeline itself."  
  
"Then her being here means…" She put her hands on the glass and knelt. "We have to stop her! Before she hurts anyone! She'll destroy this entire planet to get what she wants!"  
  
Instead of Kaylyn agreeing with the soldier of war, she protested against her words. "You can't…! Please don't kill her! You don't understand!"  
  
"But… why?"  
  
"I… I can't tell you now – but trust me – you mustn't do that. She plays an important factor in the battles to come! To destroy her would destroy your only chance to win this war."  
  
***  
  
A giant object leaped from roof to roof. "Please! Haven, we need to hurry!" A childlike voice sounded out of the person riding the black mass. Another jump brought Kisaki and the large white wolf, which she rode into the sun. "We have to get there before Chibi-Usa gets hurt! I have a really bad feeling!"  
  
"And your senses are acute, mistress." The wolf agreed as it bounced onto another platform.  
  
"That's what worries me." She grumbled.  
  
"It seems we aren't the only one interested in beating the Sailor Senshi to the school." The wolf noted as he glanced to his right.  
  
Kisaki turned her head right to see four sailor-suited figures a distance away - the same as last weekend, she realized. Further back she saw the outline of Sailor Luna. "No kidding."   
  
"Then we'd best stop them."   
  
"Good idea." She agreed. A quick twist turned her backwards on the Haven's back. Kisaki gather energy into her hands and quickly tossed it away from her. "Hurry!" She ordered her friend.  
  
As the wolf leaped to another building, the sphere exploded into a shield.   
  
The first figure jumped right into it. "Ow!" She rubbed her head then waved a fist at the child. "You little twerp!"  
  
"Vesta!" Yelled her team.   
  
"Are you okay?" Asked a girl in green.  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright, Juno." Vesta assured as she stood up.  
  
"Who does she think she is?!" The soldier in pink huffed.  
  
"I don't know, but we need to get around this barrier, Ceres."   
  
"Right. We can't waist time arguing." Agreed the last - the one in sky blue.  
  
"Okay, Pallas, what do suggest we do?" Asked Juno impatiently.   
  
"Umm…Attack it?" Pallas suggested weakly.  
  
"I'll try it." Vesta nodded in agreement.   
  
"Okay, then let's go for it." Juno growled.  
  
"PALLAS GLOBE CANNON!!!"  
  
"CERES BLOSSOM WHIRLWIND!!!"  
  
"VESTA BEAST TAMER!!!"  
  
"JUNO MYRIAD VINE WHIP!!!"  
  
***  
  
Minako and Makoto peered down the next hallway only to be disappointed again. Nothing. "Aw, man!" Makoto complained. "At this rate, we'll be here all night!"  
  
"This is SO boring." Minako moaned also but something that caught her eye stopped her from saying anything more. When she looked more closely, there was nothing there but a full-sized mirror in the corner of the open janitor's closet.   
  
"Come on, Mina." Makoto interrupted her train of thought.  
  
"Yeah…" she follow Makoto back to the main hallway but paused to glance back at the mirror once more before she left. [Strange…]  
  
"You coming?" Makoto asked, slightly worried.  
  
"Yep!" Minako said cheerfully and ran after her friend.  
  
A slight glow surrounded the mirror and the glass rippled and a hand pushed through it. The hand quickly emerged and an arm developed out of it followed by the body of a woman. She watched as Minako and Makoto continued to walk down the hallway, not realizing the danger that lay behind them.  
  
***  
  
"I don't like this." Michiru glanced around suspiciously.   
  
"I know. It's too quiet." Haruka agreed as she pulled open another doorway. "There should be janitors or teachers still around."   
  
"Then where are they?" Michiru closed the door to the science lab and walked over to her partner.  
  
"That's what worries me." Haruka turned away from Michiru and continued down the hallway. But Michiru didn't follow.  
  
"Haruka…" The worry in Michiru's voice made her stop and look back.  
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"Someone's here." Michiru glanced around in every direction, trying to find the source of her uneasiness.   
  
"You're very perceptive for a human."  
  
"Michiru!" Haruka warned as she tried to contain her panic for her partner's safety.  
  
Michiru pivoted to the owner of the mysterious voice. "And you are?"  
  
"Me?" The woman asked innocently. "I am on of the nine Reflectors. Calliope, to be more precise. I am under Lord Morpheus' command."   
  
"Humph!" Haruka responded.  
  
"I have orders to take any intruders to his Excellency. That includes you children." Calliope explained politely.  
  
"Over my dead body." Haruka snorted loudly.  
  
"I can arrange that." She responded coolly and raised her hand to attack.   
  
Haruka followed Michiru's example and got into a fighting stance. "Let's go."  
  
"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER…"  
  
"NEPTUNE ETERNAL…"  
  
"MAKE UP!!!"  
  
***  
  
Beep, beep. Beep beep beep. Ami rapidly tapped the keys on her miniature computer. But no evidence of abnormal activity seemed to show on the screen. Ami gave an exasperated sighed. "Nothing here, either."  
  
"Hmm… Let's try the next lab." Setsuna suggested and walked toward the door.   
  
BE-BEEP! "What the…?" The negative energy in the room started to rise rapidly. "Setsuna…"  
  
Setsuna grabbed the door handle and pulled but the door wouldn't budge. "We've trapped." She told her comrade.  
  
"The negative energy in the room is increasing at a very fast rate! This is bad… if it gets too much higher, we'll get killed for sure!"   
  
"We have been caught." Setsuna said plaintively. "And you're right – we must get out of here – and fast."  
  
"There isn't a window… we'll have to break the door down."  
  
"Hmm… then we are left with no choice but to morph and destroy it." She grabbed her pen and held it out. Ami pulled off her brooch and activated it.  
  
"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER…"  
  
"MERCURY ETERNAL…"  
  
"MAKE UP!!!"  
  
Pluto spiraled her Garnet Staff and blasted the door. "CHRONOS TYPHOON!!!"  
  
"MERCURY LIQUID AVALANCHE!!!"  
  
The door flew off its hinges and across the hallway. The smoke slowly cleared to reveal a person waiting for them. "I thought for sure you were normal humans. Oh well, this works out even better in the long run."  
  
"You one of Morpheus' crew aren't you?!" Mercury demanded.  
  
"Yes." The woman smiled. "I am Euterpe – one of the Reflectors and a servant of Lord Morpheus. I'm to execute you."  
  
***  
  
"You think we're doing the right thing, going after Mars?" Artemis wondered out loud.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Luna snapped.  
  
"I mean… this doesn't seem safe. You gotta think about it – even though Mars is a teammate, she wouldn't want us to risk our necks trying to help her. She'd rather it be one than all of us. Do you think that we'll win this?"   
  
"As long as Mars is in their hands, they will continue to use her." Mamoru disagreed. "Sooner or later this would have happened."  
  
"I suppose…"  
  
"Mother! Father!" A voice appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Who…?" wondered Mamoru.  
  
"That sounds like…" Luna stepped forward. A gray cat with a crescent moon on its forehead leaped towards the three. "I apologize for speaking so loud," She continued. "But I came to aid you! When Small Lady and I overheard the King and Queen talking about trouble in this time, Small Lady stole a Time Key and left! I've done everything I can to help at Crystal Tokyo, but… I feared it is not enough! And I was right! After I programmed Luna-P to assist Small Lady, I gathered information about the crisis and told the Queen. Since she couldn't risk meeting her past self, she used the Luna-P to awaken the Amazon Senshi! But when our world continued to change, I left to help you! I know I was told to stay, but I wanted to help! I want to stay with Small Lady! Please forgive me! I only did what I thought was best…"  
  
"Diana…?" Artemis asked in wonder. "You sent the Luna-P? And the Queen woke the Amazons? Time is changing?"  
  
***  
  
"This place is creepy!" Chibi-Usa shivered.  
  
"It feels strange…" Hotaru agreed and looked into another classroom.  
  
"But not evil." Chibi-Usa remarked.   
  
"Huh?" Kouhi turned to look at the cotton-candy-haired girl. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Do you feel it?" she asked, slightly confused. "The feeling… it's sad… like a kid who lost his pet – but deeper."  
  
In the principal's officer, a figure watched the mirror that had produced the image of the three intruders. Morpheus leaned his arm against the side of it and continued to watch and listen to them.  
  
"It… it's almost as if… I don't know…" she sighed and wrapped her arms around herself. She strolled over to the other side of the hallway. "Like… they aren't really EVIL – just confused. Like they were wandering the streets of Tokyo and found the wrong side of town. They… they determined, but not evil."  
  
"Chibi-Usa…" Hotaru murmured. "We'll just see what the future holds…"  
  
Kouhi walked into another room as she pondered her words.  
  
A memory flashed through Morpheus' mind.  
  
"Papa?" The little princess of Somnus raced over to Morpheus as he entered the castle. "Papa! It IS you! You came home early!"   
  
"Hello, sweetie. And you are well?" He asked anxiously as he hugged her.   
  
"Yes, Papa. And you?"   
  
"Tired." He sighed. "Though, I'm afraid you'll never get a chance to see the Earth in person."  
  
"What do you mean?" She looked sad but tried to hide it for her father's sake.  
  
"The meeting went as I had planned. It seems they are stubborn beasts after all. The King refused." He shook his head. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I don't believe that, Father." She looked into his eyes sincerely. "The King just doesn't believe that we want peace. I can tell. It's like they want to be our friends, but too many people have turn on them and they don't know who to trust anymore. Let's just give it some time. They… they're strange, but not evil."  
  
"Sometimes, Kaylyn, you surprise me." He nodded. "We'll see how things go."  
  
Morpheus considered his newly made plan. Then made his move. He concentrated and pushed his hand through the mirror. On the other side, it appeared behind Chibi-Usa. He reached out and grabbed her by the throat.   
  
"AAHHHH!!!" Chibi-Usa tugged at the unknown assailant.   
  
"Chibi-Usa!!!" Hotaru ran to aid her friend. "Kouhi!!! Quick! Help me!"  
  
Kouhi skidded out of the room and ran past Hotaru just as she collapsed from exhaustion.  
  
"Chibi-Usa!!!" Kouhi yelled. "Hold on! I'm coming!"  
  
Hotaru growled and snatched her morphing pen. "SATURN CRYSTAL POWER… MAKE UP!!!"  
  
"Good idea!" Kouhi held out her own and joined Sailor Saturn. "GALAXIA SOLAR POWER… MAKE UP!!!"  
  
"Ugh! HELP!" She wailed again as the hand dragged her into the portal. Her hands reached outward toward Galaxia and Saturn as her body was tugged through. "SAILOR MOON! TUXEDO MASK!" She screamed one last time before the last of her disappeared. "HELP ME!!!"  
  
"CHIBI-USA!" Saturn and Galaxia shrieked. "NO!"  
  
***  
  
"SAILOR MOON! TUXEDO MASK! HELP ME!!!" Usagi and Mamoru froze in terror as the heard Chibi-Usa's plea for help. But both knew it was already too late – Chibi-Usa was gone. And Morpheus had taken her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Eternal  
Book 7: Chapter 19 'Siege'  
e-mail [kisaki@tds.net] 


	21. 07: 20 'Kidnapping'

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Eternal  
Book 7: Chapter 20 'Kidnapping'   
e-mail [kisaki@tds.net]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Chibi-Usa was taken, Mamoru had been considering the past few events that had led to this rescue. It had all started because of his newfound sister - Kaylyn. He hadn't heard from her since Usagi had talked to him about her dream. His entire world was turning upside-down. And Morpheus was at the center of all this. [No, that's not right.] He thought. [Sage is the one in control.] When Kaylyn's pleas for help rang in his ears, he hadn't known what to do. And now, he was just as confused. Although Kaylyn hadn't asked him for help since she talked to Usagi, he still felt obligated to aid his half-sister. But he was at a loss for how. Most of the victories had been won with the help of her. In a way, they were the ones in need of help.  
  
"Everything is too quiet. I have a bad feeling about all this." Diana spoke. She glanced at surroundings and then at her parents.  
  
"I'm sure everything is fine, dear." Luna assured her grown-up kitten.  
  
"I don't know…"  
  
"Diana's right, Luna. It's too eerie…" Artemis shook his head slightly.  
  
  
"SAILOR MOON! TUXEDO MASK! HELP ME!!!"  
  
  
"Chibi-Usa?!" Mamoru leaped up from his position, where he had been lazily leaning against the outer side-wall of the school.  
  
"Oh, no!" Artemis gasped.  
  
"Small Lady!!!" Diana wailed and jumped toward the school's entrance.   
  
"Chibi-Usa!" yelled Luna. "They took her!"  
  
"Then we're going to get her back." Mamoru growled angrily. How dare they take his future child.  
  
"I'm coming too!" Diana insisted. "She is my princess. I was to stay by her side! And I will!"  
  
"Be careful…" Luna pleaded as the two ran into the Hikawa Academy.  
  
***  
  
Usagi froze in horror when she heard Chibi-Usa's cry.  
  
"Chibi-Usa?!" She panicked.   
  
"What's wrong?" asked Shingo.  
  
"Chibi-Usa… they… they took Chibi-Usa!" Usagi fell to her knees in anguish and collapsed onto her hands. A small puddle of tears slowly grew on the floor. "No… Chibi-Usa!"  
  
"The kidnapped Chibi-Moon?!" Shingo was shocked.  
  
"NO!!! CHIBI-USA!!! COME BACK!!!" Usagi shrieked to the sky.   
  
***  
  
Kisaki and Haven approached the school cautiously. Haven glanced left to right then sniffed the air. "I think we're safe to enter."  
  
"Okay. Let's go." Kisaki hopped off and ran into the building with Haven not far behind. Haven did have a little trouble getting through the door, although he tried.  
  
"Umm… I can't fit." Haven said slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Uh, oh." Kisaki considered her options. "Maybe you should stay here and greet those other Senshi. Is that okay with you?"  
  
"Certainly." The wolf agreed and pulled himself back outside to guard the door.  
  
Kisaki raced through the school and suddenly stopped. A scream pierced the air and vibrated through the school.  
  
"SAILOR MOON! TUXEDO MASK! HELP ME!!!"  
  
"CHIBI-USA!!!" Kisaki recognized the voice and ran to where the sound came from.  
  
***  
  
"Are these yours?" Chibi-Usa asked Kisaki as she looked at the many drawings on the walls of Kisaki's bedroom. Most related to a fairy tale, like the horned Pegasus, the large white wolf, or the black tiger with white stripes - just like her stuffed toy.  
  
"Yes. Are they a problem?" She asked earnestly.   
  
Chibi-Usa glanced at the pictures and shook her head. "I love them!"   
  
"Chibi-Usa… you really want to be my friend, don't you?" Kisaki asked bewildered.   
  
"Sure! Why not?" She asked confused.  
  
"You mean you don't see a reason not to?!" The thought of someone like Chibi-Usa never occurred to her.  
  
"I guess so." She thought about Kisaki's question. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Never mind." Kisaki said then smiled. "I'm just glad I have a friend like you."  
  
"Yeah, me too." The two giggled.  
  
"Chibi-Usa…" Kisaki hesitated then continued. "I want you to have this." She walked over to on of the drawers and pulled out a small velvet box. "It was Mother's. She said that this amulet, it would give a pure-hearted wearer luck and protect them." She held it out to her friend. "I don't have a very pure heart. But you do! I think it will help you. Those men are determined to hurt you, aren't they? I believe this will protect you somehow. I want you to have it."  
  
"Kisa-chan… I… I couldn't take something so valuable to you from you!"   
  
Kisaki smiled again. "It does nothing for me. Please, I would really like you to have it."  
  
"Oh, Kisa-chan! Thank you so much!" Chibi-Usa gingerly took the gift and opened the top. It was a beautiful silvery crystal in the shape of a heart. A crimson teardrop-like gem had been embedded in it with a gold chain attached. "Wow… It's lovely…"  
  
"I'm glad you like it." She grinned. "And I hope it give you more protection then it ever gave me."  
  
"Kisaki, I… I don't have anything to give you…"   
  
"You needn't give me anything more, you have given me the stuffed toy and the ring. Those are gifts I will never forget. And I never will forget us being friends either. I promise."  
  
"Yeah!" Chibi-Usa agreed readily. "Friends forever!"  
  
"Friends forever… "  
  
"Friends forever… "  
  
"Friends forever… "  
  
"Ugh…" Chibi-Usa groaned and sat up to a strange environment. It was a room covered in darkness. It looked like a throne room to her. Indeed, there were three chairs in the center back area of the room only five steps lead upward to them. Among them, the largest was the center throne, the second largest – the one on the right, and the smallest was the one to the left. As she was in the center of the room, she had a good perspective of the entire area. In the corner near the thrones, hung a large mirror that reflected not the viewer, she found as she walked over to it, but an occurrence happening somewhere else. Chibi-Usa placed her hands on the mirror as she watched Mamoru and Diana run into the school. "Mamoru… Diana…"   
  
"It seems you're awake."  
  
Chibi-Usa whirled to see someone quite familiar. "Castor! Pollux!"   
  
"Well, hello." Castor smiled slightly.  
  
"You tried to hurt Makoto. And took Mars!" she accused.  
  
"Too true, Sailor Chibi-Moon." Pollux agreed laughingly. "And now we have you."  
  
"Castor! Pollux! I think you should treat our guest a little nicer, don't you think?" Suggested Morpheus, who had just arrived.  
  
"Yes, sir." They chorused. Bowing politely, each took their leave.  
  
"Who are you?! Where am I?! What do you want with me?! Why are you attacking innocent people?! What do you want with people's Pure Heart Crystals?!" Chibi-Usa blurted but stopped when he started laughing - not and evil laugh but one of pure amusement. "Huh?!"  
  
"You remind me of someone I knew a long time ago." He chuckled. "Always asking a thousand questions without giving the victim a chance to answer." He walked over to her and knelt to face her.   
  
Chibi-Usa took a step back but really have nowhere to go for the mirror blocked her escape.  
  
"I am the leader of this establishment - this area and the people who live on it." He put a hand to his chest. "It is my Negafleet. You are at the dome-ship, Somnus. This ship is the last of what remains of the planet I once ruled. My name is Morpheus."  
  
Chibi-Usa didn't know what to say. Normally enemies weren't this nice. And they didn't care about one's well being either. There was something different about him… Not only that but… what was she supposed to say? Does he know about her being Sailor Chibi-Moon? Or just that she was trespassing? "Morpheus? That's an… odd name…"  
  
"To a human I would suppose so." He agreed.   
  
"Why have you brought me here? Where are my friends?"  
  
He waved his hand behind her. She turned to see the mirror had rippled. Galaxia and Saturn were talking to the panicked Usagi and Shingo.  
  
"I'm so sorry Usagi!" Saturn looked extremely upset. "I couldn't get to her in time! They just came from behind and grabbed her!"  
  
"Sailor Saturn! Usagi-chan!" Chibi-Usa called, but they couldn't hear her.  
  
"I… I should have stayed with her… I… I'm calling the others!" She blurted suddenly. She pulled out her communicator device that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Just as she opened the top and figure charged toward them. "Tsukino!"  
  
"Wha…?" The four turned to face the unknown assailant.   
  
Kisaki charged at then and stopped, breathless, in front of them. "I… stopped… Sailor Luna… from coming…"  
  
"Thank you, but what are you doing here? It's dangerous!" Galaxia scolded.  
  
"To help Chibi-Usa." Kisaki spoke firmly. It was obvious she wouldn't be dissuaded.   
  
"Chibi-Usa…" Usagi whispered and moaned.   
  
"Usagi?!" The other looked worried at her.  
  
"Where is Chibi-Usa?!" Kisaki asked, suddenly concerned for her friend.  
  
"Taken." Shingo growled.   
  
"They took her." Mamoru said from behind them.  
  
"Mamoru!" Chibi-Usa called again.  
  
"And we're going after her!" Diana added determinedly.  
  
"Mamo-chan?!" Usagi gasped then wailed. "I want Chibi-Usa back!"  
  
He put a comforting arm around her. "We'll get her back. I promise."  
  
"Lets get the others!" Saturn yelled as she put away her forgotten communicator. "We'll get those monsters! They'll pay!"  
  
The rest looked at her in surprise. "Saturn?"  
  
"Right!" Usagi agreed. "Let's go get Mars and Chibi-Usa!"  
  
***  
  
Makoto kept turning in circles. "I have a really bad feeling…"  
  
Minako nodded. "Me too… Something's wrong with the others…"  
  
A giggle echoed through the football field.  
  
"Who's there?!" Makoto turned around again.  
  
There was another, closer, giggle. "You're so jumpy."  
  
The two twisted to find a woman peering down at them from the fence. "I am Thalia – a Reflector and one of the soldiers of Lord Morpheus. I am to deal with any unwanted intruders – like you."  
  
"I don't think so." Minako nodded to Makoto who activated their lockets.  
  
"JUPITER ETERNAL…"  
  
"VENUS ETERNAL…"  
  
"MAKE UP!!!"  
  
"The guardian of the planet Jupiter, with the powers of Thunder, the Soldier of Protection – Sailor Jupiter!"  
  
"The guardian of the planet Venus, with the powers of Beauty, the Soldier of Love – Sailor Venus!"  
  
***  
  
KABOOM! Uranus and Neptune crashed through another school wall as Calliope fired another round of energy. The two jumped out of the way and tried to attack again.  
  
"SPACE TURBULENCE!!!"  
  
"TIDAL WAVE!!!"  
  
Calliope leaped into the air, dodging the blast, and attacked them from behind.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" They yelled as the force of the impact drove them through another two walls.  
  
"You're so weak!" She laughed.  
  
Uranus groaned as she force her tattered body back into a standing position again. "I won't give up… not to you!" She grabbed her Space Sword and rushed at the woman. "SPACE SWORD…!!!" She lifted the sword high above her head and flung it downward at Calliope. "BLASTER!!!"  
  
Calliope snatched the sword and tossed her into the ground, hitting her with a stronger attack then before. "AAAAAHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Uranus!" Neptune ran to aid her companion. She pulled her hands together and summoned as much strength as she could. "TIDAL WAVE!!!" The woman was hurtled across the room by the unexpected force of energy.  
  
Neptune knelt beside her partner and helped her up. "Haruka?! Are you going to be alright?!"  
  
Uranus nodded. "Yeah, I think so, but she's much stronger that the two of us. How are we going to beat her?"  
  
"We need a plan." Neptune suggested quickly.   
  
"I think I understand." Uranus stood on her own. "Michiru…" She put a hand on Neptune's cheek. "Be careful."  
  
"I will."  
  
***  
  
Kisaki ran down the deserted hallways calling for her friend. "This is getting me nowhere." She remarked.  
  
"Miss?!" The gray cat stopped in front of her.  
  
"Are you… Diana?" Kisaki asked. "Chibi-Usa-chan told me she has a gray cat called Diana. Is that you?"  
  
"Yes… please! If you're looking for her, let me come!"  
  
"Alright…"  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile Castor had return to see Morpheus. "Sir?"  
  
Morpheus got up. "This had better be important."  
  
"Umm… yes, sir. The Senshi – they're appearing everywhere."  
  
"Oh?"   
  
"We've found them in three out of five sections. Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, Pluto, Neptune and Uranus are all here." Chibi-Usa looked wide-eyed at him. And suddenly, he grinned at her. "You're friends will be destroyed."  
  
[There's no point in hiding it now…] she thought annoyed. "They won't be beaten that easily!"  
  
"What makes you so certain, child?" Morpheus stared curiously at her.  
  
"Because…" She paused. Suddenly a new picture appeared behind her. The voice caught her attention.  
  
"Chibi-Usa!" Kisaki yelled again.  
  
"Small Lady!" Diana called.  
  
"Diana-san, we'll never find her like this. We must find their base!"  
  
"You're right." Diana sat. "But I don't know where to begin!"  
  
"Me neither. This is one time I wish…" Kisaki stopped.  
  
"Wish…?" Diana persisted.  
  
"That she had a location device on her… Or at least some thing to tell us where she is."  
  
"Yeah… she left her Luna-P at home – I saw it before I came here. There's no way to find her! This is so miserable!"  
  
Chibi-Usa gasped. "Kisaki! Diana!"  
  
"I'm not going to loose Chibi-Usa!" Kisaki spoke determinedly but with a touch of hidden pain.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Chibi-Usa's the only real friend I've had since Mother. And Mother died when I was really little! All the other people are afraid of me! I don't care about any stupid ROCK! I want Chibi-Usa back! I'm not going to loose Chibi-Usa, too!"  
  
"Right! Those guys aren't going to get away with taking her!" Diana stood up.  
  
"Usagi and the others will be safer where they are. Let's leave them there."  
  
"How are we going to find Chibi-Usa?"  
  
"… We aren't."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm going to call someone who can." Kisaki knelt to the cat and looked at her. "Please, Diana-san, I need you to tell me about an enemy you've fought."  
  
"An enemy? Who? Why?"  
  
"Any enemy will do. I need an image of something that can be feared."  
  
"I get it!" Diana exclaimed then considered her list of options. "Beryl. The first and most enemy that comes to mind is Queen Beryl. I never saw her, but the Queen told me she was the one responsible for the destruction of the Silver Millennium. She killed everyone… the Princess, the Prince, and all the Senshi… it was a massacre, so I'd heard. Queen Serenity was so upset, she use the full power of the Ginzuishou to revive her loved ones and send them to this time."  
  
"The Ginzuishou?"  
  
"The crystal with the power to destroy or heal an entire planet! Possibly more… The Princess has it now. But the Senshi's history could repeat itself, so they won't let her use it."  
  
"The Princess?"  
  
"Sailor Moon!"  
  
"What! Sailor Moon…" Kisaki shook her head. "Another mystery…" She cleared her throat. "I think you've given me enough."  
  
"Oh no! You can't mean to revive her?! She would kill every living thing on this planet!"  
  
***  
  
Sage paced back and forth, impatiently. "This is taking too long." She grumbled.  
  
"What's the matter?" Kaylyn mocked. "Is your strategy not going as planed?"  
  
"Shut up!" Sage tossed a blast of energy at her.  
  
"AAAAGGGGHHHHH!" Kaylyn yelled as the explosion hit her.  
  
"Humph!" Sage turned back to her magic mirror and changed the view.   
  
Kisaki had knelt to Diana. "Diana-san. We have no choice. It's the only possible way."  
  
"But she'll kill all the Senshi if she's freed! She'll even destroy the Negafleet, too, if she knows they'll get in her way! Even Chibi-Usa!"  
  
"I know that kid somewhere…" Sage frowned, trying to remember, but the image of the child was fuzzy. She couldn't see the girl clearly.  
  
"I know what I'm doing." Kisaki assured.   
  
"But…!" Although Diana protested, it was too late. Kisaki had already begun to create the person who would repeat the past tragedies, Queen Beryl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Eternal  
Book 7: Chapter 20 'Kidnapping'   
e-mail [kisaki@tds.net] 


	22. 07: 21 'Castor'

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Eternal  
Book 7: Chapter 21 'Castor'  
e-mail [kisaki@tds.net]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"VENUS LOVING PULSE!!!"  
  
"JUPITER LIGHTNING TREMOR!!!"  
  
Sailor Jupiter and Venus attacked Thalia with their elements but she returned fire and deflected the blast. Before they had a chance to dodge her, Thalia blasted them hard. Both were flung into the fence, which bent by the force of the attack.   
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Take that!" Thalia laughed.  
  
Jupiter growled as she strained to stand. "I'm going to teach you some manners!" She drew her hands together and tossed out the ring of lightning that appeared.   
  
Thalia jumped easily out of harms way and attacked her. Jupiter was forced into the ground as the energy hit her.   
  
"VENUS LOVING PULSE!!!" A chain of flowers wrapped around Thalia and pulled her into the fence. Thalia snapped the rope and blasted Venus into the metal bleachers.  
  
***  
  
The four Amazon Senshi raced to the entrance with Sailor Luna tailing them.   
  
"We've got to stop her!" Juno yelled to the others.  
  
"Let's surprise her and vanish. It'll be easier to move around if she can't find us." Vesta planed out.  
  
"All together!" Pallas ordered. The four jumped towards her.   
  
"What the…?!" She gasped.  
  
"AMAZONESS JUNGLE ARROW!!!"   
  
"Arg!" The impact drove her over the boundary wall and into the bushes.   
  
"Hurry!" Ceres persisted and the group ran to the gates, where Haven had been waiting for them.  
  
"Hello, Senshi." He politely greeted them.  
  
"You again?!" Juno accused.  
  
"What do you want?!" Pallas asked angrily.  
  
"Only to give you some information." He assured.  
  
"Yeah right, you attacked us." Vesta pointed out.  
  
"Actually, we used a shield. You ran into it." He corrected with amusement.   
  
***  
  
Neptune leaped out of the way as Calliope tried to fire another round of attacks at her. "Hold still!" The Reflector yelled.  
  
But she didn't pay attention. Sailor Neptune was more worried about luring her victim to the pool. "You have to catch me first! What's the matter? Are you too slow?" She mocked the woman in hopes to distract her from noticing her new environment.  
  
"Why you…?!" Calliope seethed with anger and attacked her again.   
  
[Come on… that's is… just a little farther…] Neptune raced along the side of the tiled floor of the swimming pool. "Hurry up!" She called behind her.   
  
Calliope charged at her again, but she missed and shattered the glass windows in back of the Senshi of the Sea. The glass shards fell like specks of sparkling light in the sunlight falling to the ground - four floors down. Neptune dove into the pool and swam underneath Calliope. "You think you can hide from me?!" the furious woman laughed. "I don't think so!" Explosions of water rained the air as blasts of energy searched for their underwater victim, to no avail.  
  
Neptune quickly surfaced for air and called to her angry foe, "You're not hitting anything but water! You're not a very good aim!"  
  
"That's it! I've had it!" Calliope jumped over the pool and aimed at the soldier. "You're going to pay!"  
  
At the entrance to the locker room, Sailor Uranus stood and waited. She waited to use the hidden object behind her back. She watched as Calliope yelled at Neptune again and suddenly attack her from above. The giant blast poured water over the entire room. Uranus tugged nervously at the long cord attached to the mysterious object she held. [Come on, Neptune… Hurry!]  
  
Neptune leaped out of the water as soon as she saw Calliope was also floating in it with her. Then broke into a run just as Uranus tossed the object - a running heater - into the pool. "Neptune! Now!"  
  
"What?!" Calliope panicked.  
  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!!!"  
  
"WORLD SHAKING!!!"  
  
The mix of weak power hit the machine, causing it to malfunction instead of explode. The electricity surged out of it and effected everything covered by water. Neptune and Uranus jumped out the window and onto one of the tree branches across the broken window just as a large explosion rumbled through the area.  
  
"So much for coming here to swim on weekends…" Neptune sighed sadly.  
  
"At least we got her." Uranus said optimistically.   
  
"Lets go." Neptune said quickly. "The others will surely be attacked and need our help."  
  
***  
  
"I'd normally be delighted to destroy you," Euterpe continued to Sailor Pluto and Mercury. "But I have been told by Sage to invite you to the execution of Sailor Mars."  
  
"What?!" Pluto gasped. "You wouldn't!"  
  
"Can and will, Sailor Senshi." She chuckled. "If you wish to know, the meeting will be at the auditorium. See you there!" She added as she vanished into the darkness, which dispersed after she left.  
  
"It's a trap." Mercury said knowingly.  
  
"Do we have a choice?" Pluto responded although she already knew the answer.  
  
"No. Let's go."   
  
***  
  
"The Negafleet are planning to bring all the Senshi into one area. Sailor Mars as the bait. If all of them team up, they can be easily trapped in one room, with no one to get them out. We stalled you so you wouldn't get caught with them. But you arrived much sooner than I had anticipated." Haven explained to the Amazons.  
  
"Why are you helping us?" Ceres asked the wolf.  
  
"Why not?" He countered.  
  
"Who's 'we'?" Vesta wondered. "The little girl you were carrying?"  
  
"Never mind." He said quickly. "Just stay out of the building until I tell you so. If you go in, they will know you are here."  
  
"We have to help the others!" Juno insisted. "Let us in!"  
  
"No. Not while I guard it or say otherwise."  
  
"Then we'll have to fight you!" Ceres changed her position into a fighting stance.  
  
"If that is what you wish." He shrugged.  
  
"Please let us protect Princess Mars." Two girls behind the Amazons begged Haven.  
  
"Who are you?" Pallas asked the pair of twins. The only difference between them was their color - red and blue.  
  
"I am Phobos."  
  
"I am Deimos."  
  
"The guardians of Mars?!" Vesta recognized their names.  
  
"Yes." They chorused.  
  
"The dream-wolf is correct." Phobos assured the Amazon warriors.  
  
"The Sailor Senshi are walking into a trap." Deimos continued.  
  
"We can help them better, if we wait and surprise them."  
  
"Then we will go with you and aid Princess Mars."  
  
***  
  
Galaxia, Saturn, Mamoru, Usagi, and Shingo charged through the school grounds and follow the murky hall into the auditorium.   
  
"Welcome, Sailor Galaxia, Sailor Saturn. And welcome Princess, Prince." A stage-light turned on and filled a portion of the stage with light. Sage stepped into the column and grinned. "I trust you are looking for your friend."  
  
"How did you know who we are?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Where's Mars and Chibi-Usa?!" Usagi added.  
  
"I know your past lives because I was there. I watched the battle between Queen Beryl, the humans, and Serenity."  
  
"I don't understand…" Saturn frowned, confused.  
  
"Ah, yes. You must be wondering why, then, didn't I try and take over or destroy the Silver Millennium?" She scowled. "I did try. It was that stupid twerp, Sailor Pluto, who stopped my invasion."  
  
"Pluto?!" They gasped. Not too far away, a protesting Diana and Kisaki had entered the large room.   
  
"Shh!" Kisaki insisted to Diana. Diana went silent and the two crept into one of the rows of seats.   
  
"Humph! I almost killed her, too, from all the problems she caused me. Nearly destroyed her." She laughed again then sneered. "But it was Somnus who saved her, only to get caught in the spell I had created for her." She waved a hand. "But enough of that. As for your friend, she gave up quite a fight." Sage stepped aside and the column of light widened to include a wounded and unconscious figure chained to a tall cross.   
  
"Mars?!" Galaxia staggered.  
  
"REI!!!" Usagi scrambled to her friend but a force field held her back.  
  
"As for the child, Morpheus has her. The idiot took her. I never thought he would do it."  
  
Pluto and Mercury suddenly barged into the auditorium. "Usagi! Saturn, Galaxia!"  
  
"Speaking of the brat…" Sage snorted in amusement.  
  
"Sage." Pluto acknowledged.  
  
"Well, the annoyance grew up." She remarked. "Hello, Sailor Pluto."  
  
***  
  
Jupiter and Venus lay amongst the rubble. The two were badly hurt and one more good-sized blow from Thalia would certainly kill them, or nearly, at any rate.  
  
"Such wimps." Thalia unfolded her arms across her chest and raised her hand toward them.  
  
"SPACE TURBULANCE!!!"  
  
"SUBMARINE VIOLIN TIDE!!!"  
  
"Uranus… Neptune…" Whispered the faint Jupiter.  
  
"Why…" Venus asked weakly.   
  
"Because the others are all gathering." Neptune told them as she helped Venus up and wrapped her arm across Neptune's neck.  
  
Uranus nodded and followed Neptune's example to Jupiter. "And that means it's a trap. We never planned to get together, and we were not contacted to do so."  
  
"Then we'd better hurry."  
  
"First - the woman." Neptune added.   
  
"But…" Venus protested.  
  
"We have a plan." Uranus assured.  
  
***  
  
Chibi-Usa pounded on the glass. "Kisaki! Diana!"  
  
"They can't hear you." Castor told her with a laugh.  
  
"Why…?" Chibi-Usa asked weakly. "Why do you want to hurt everyone?! We never did anything to you!"  
  
"Wrong! You humans destroyed our planet!" Castor snapped and grabbed her by the shirt.  
  
"Humans don't have any spirit-power to hurt a person, let alone a planet! And even if they did, it would be too weak to amount to anything!" Chibi-Usa countered bravely. "The only creatures that hurt anything are evil monsters!"  
  
"ARE YOU SAYING WE'RE MONSTERS?!" He roared.  
  
"I never said that…" Although she had whispered the words, she still spoke firmly and without fear. "My mother told me that every human has a kind of pure heart. And that the Sailor Senshi protect everyone - pure heart or not! And mama warned me before I left, that one of you isn't human or human-like. I don't believe you or Morpheus or his followers are like that."  
  
Castor propped the child onto the floor, still surprised. "Why… not?"  
  
"Because!" She giggled. "You're got angry when you though that I had called your friends 'monsters'. Bad people don't care what happens to their friends."   
  
"Didn't you get mad… when we attacked… the girl?" He asked. "Was she… your friend?"  
  
"Makoto is one of my good friends." She smiled. "She and all the other Sailor Senshi."  
  
"All of you…friends?"  
  
"Yep! We all are! We wouldn't be Senshi if we didn't trust each other. And mama said that a Senshi is a person who was given the power of a planet. And that the only reason they were given it was because the Senshi in their past lives went through a lot of trials and that none of their planets liked each other, but they still found a way to be friends. They put aside their differences and trusted each other. She wouldn't tell me what happened though, she said it was horrible to think about - and papa agreed!"  
  
"What did she mean?"  
  
"I asked Puu - that's Sailor Pluto - and she said that it was the war between Queen Beryl and Queen Serenity. She said that when the kingdoms still existed, Prince Endymion of Earth and Princess Serenity of the Moon had secretly fallen in love. And that a servant, Beryl, loved him also, but he loved Serenity. When Beryl found out, she was heartbroken and jealous. And then one day, Beryl attacked the Moon with all the human followers she had controlled. When the Inner Princesses arrived in Senshi form to protect Princess Serenity, all of them were killed. Beryl tried to attack Serenity, but Endymion protected her only to get killed himself. Serenity was so hurt; she killed herself using his sword. Her mother was horrified and, before anyone could stop her, she used the Ginzuishou to seal the Beryl and her evil away, then revive the Senshi and all the others who had died in battle to the future - this time - with no memory of their past tragedies. That they could live without knowing such pain or without prejudice."  
  
"I never knew there was a war…" Castor frowned thoughtfully.  
  
"That's what mama said." Chibi-Usa responded.  
  
"I did know Serenity and Endymion, though." He continued. "But… did this Queen Beryl destroy… everything?"  
  
"Everything that existed in the Solar System, I think."  
  
"The humans… they were controlled?" An idea struck him.  
  
"Yep. Beryl made them attack the Silver Millennium." A puzzled expression appeared on the child's face. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Sage said that the people of the Earth and Moon destroyed our world because they hated us. If you're right, then she's lying. People who are being controlled don't fight for their own reasons. If you're right, people who are controlled, aren't truly evil."  
  
"Of course not!" Chibi-Usa protested. "One of my best friends was controlled by an evil spirit! And she's not bad! Hotaru is one of my best friends!"  
  
"How did you help her? You know - free her from the witch's spell?"  
  
"Sailor Moon saved her." She giggled. "Do you have someone you're worried about? Is this why you're asking all these questions?"  
  
"Umm… my…" he shifted nervously. "My brother… Pollux… he… Sage is…"  
  
"Oh… I understand." She assured with a smile. "But don't forget, you're brother is having just as hard of a time as you."  
  
"How would you know?!"  
  
She paused. "I… I was one controlled. They brainwashed me into believing I hated my mama and papa. And then… I…" Chibi-Usa held back the tears from the surfacing the memories.  
  
"Never mind." He said quickly. "So Sailor Moon saved her? Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive. I s…" She stopped herself just in time. Before se had said 'saw it myself.'  
  
"The…" Castor persisted.   
  
"The… the… umm…" Chibi-Usa wondered what to say. [Should I tell him?] She sighed. "Can you keep a secret?"  
  
"Of course, but why would you tell me something only your friends are supposed to know?"  
  
"Because you're nice. You told me a secret, so it's only fair." Chibi-Usa smiled again. "My mama and papa is from the future - just like me. The 31st century Earth. In the future Tokyo is called 'Crystal Tokyo'. I saw that Sailor Moon - my past mother's self - healed Hotaru because I was there – as Sailor Chibi-Moon. My name is Chibi Usagi but everyone calls me Chibi-Usa for short."  
  
***  
  
"Hidama, take a look at this." Hinshi glanced to his partner and handed her some sheets of paper.  
  
"What is it?" Hidama flipped through the pamphlet.   
  
"Lemme see!" Kyo bounced up and down to see over her friends.   
  
"Kyo! Not now! This is confidential!" Hinshi scolded.  
  
"Aww…"   
  
"This is interesting. Among all the student we've been watching, almost all have transferred to the same school. But why?" She curled her brows, thoughtfully. "What's so important about that school?"  
  
"Don't know. But I plan to find out."  
  
"Who's the students?" Kyo persisted.  
  
"You wouldn't know."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Okay, Here's one: Tenou Haruka."  
  
"The racer?! Way cool!" Kyo squeaked excitedly. "I know him! Or actually HER! I've met Haruka-chan at some of the concerts she went to. Kaiou, Michiru had some concerts with me and I met her there. The two are really close. We used to make songs together."  
  
"Tell me more."  
  
***  
  
'Mars, I am sorry I could not aid you. Please understand that things are not always what they seem.' Kaylyn sighed sadly. 'But I can and will help you if you will let me. Now that you shall be free of the mirrors, my power can reach you.  
  
'It is becoming harder and harder to talk to you and your friends. My power is growing weaker and weaker within this cage. I cannot guarantee how long I will still be able to talk to you. So therefore I must hurry, but not just for these reasons.  
  
'Amongst that prophecy I told you, a gate was supposed to lead to this evil demon. This gate opens a small crack every 3,000 years. It is said that a particular mirror is the gate. And only this mirror will he be able to come through. This mirror is the one I am trapped in. Thus, if it were to awaken, I would become the vessel in which he would come through.  
  
'Unfortunately, almost three thousand years has passed, and two out of the three necessary barriers have been broken. The Mirror of Souls has been found. Three of the four keys to the seal around the mirror have been broken. And now all that must be done is for the moon's heart - the Lunar Heart - to be found, for it is the final key that can open the portal to the resting monster sealed within…'  
  
"Kaylyn?!" She could hear her voice fading. "Kaylyn?! Hello?! Kaylyn!!!" Mars called, her voice echoing through the darkness. Silence brewed through the blanket of night. Kaylyn was gone, leaving Rei/Mars floating around alone in the darkness.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To be continued in Book 08…  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Eternal  
Book 7: Chapter 21 'Castor'  
e-mail [kisaki@tds.net] 


	23. 08: 22 'War's Tears'

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Eternal  
Book 8: Chapter 22 'War's Tears'   
e-mail [kisaki@tds.net]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'd thought you'd learned your lesson." Pluto remarked to her foe.   
  
"Ha. I'm not a fool like you. I'm going to get what I want." Sage shrugged arrogantly.   
  
"And what is that?" Galaxia countered. "Earth? The Galaxy?"   
  
Sage chuckled wickedly. "Much more then that. But that's not the point, either."  
  
"Give Mars back!" Usagi blurted.  
  
"All in due time, my dear." The advisor turned around and walked near Sailor Mars.  
  
Kisaki peered from the seats and watched Sage with a frown on her face. [So… Morpheus has Chibi-Usa… Not for long.] She ducked back into the seats and signaled to Diana.  
  
"What?" Diana whispered.  
  
"Let's go. I know where she is."  
  
"But how will we get out? They'll see us."  
  
Kisaki grinned. "Not if there is a distraction."   
  
"Oh no… don't tell me I have to…"  
  
"No." Kisaki interrupted. "I have another idea."  
  
***  
  
Venus leaped onto the outer wall of the Hikawa School grounds. She glanced back one more time, as she ran along the top, to see if Thalia was still following her. [Good.] Satisfied, she waved again to her. "Over here, Reflectoid!"  
  
"REFLECTOID?! IT'S 'REFLECTOR' BRAT!!!" Thalia thundered angrily and shook a fist at Venus.  
  
Not too far away, and Uranus waited at the other side of the wall.   
  
"Are you sure this will work?" Neptune asked Uranus skeptically as she tugged the volley ball net she had laid on her right shoulder.  
  
"Sure! It worked last time, didn't it?" Uranus glanced at the fountain and nodded as she adjusted the radio in her hands. Unfortunately, the radio was the only electronic object she had found when she had searched the schools nearby courts.   
  
"Do you have a back-up plan just in case?"   
  
"Jupiter's got that covered." Uranus assured her partner.  
  
"Which is…?" Neptune persisted.  
  
"Let's just say if Thalia doesn't get a bang out of this, she will certainly get a shock."  
  
***  
  
"How can you just let them walk right into a trap?!" Juno snapped at the wolf.  
  
Haven shrugged. "Trust me. Things are going as planed. It's under control."   
  
"Yeah, right. Small Lady has been kidnapped and you call this 'under control'?!"  
  
"You mean Sailor Chibi-Moon?!" Instantly he jumped into a standing position. "This changes everything! She's sure to go after her!"  
  
"Who's 'she'?" Vesta asked.  
  
"Never mind. Phobos, Deimos, go and aid the Senshi still outside the trap then meet us at the auditorium. Amazons, come with me."  
  
"Where are we going?"   
  
"To the auditorium - where the trap has been placed."  
  
"Right! Now you're talking!"   
  
***  
  
"Tenou Haruka. A great car and track racer. She should be… 17 now – in the 11th grade – a junior. She has a helicopter called the Tenou-maru." Kyo explained to her cousin and his partner. "I know very little about her family. Haruka lives in a mansion with Kaiou, Michiru; Meiou, Setsuna; and Tomoe, Hotaru. She's usually found with Michiru and sometimes plays an accompaniment on the piano with her. I heard she got her driver's license overseas… maybe America."  
  
"What about her school?" Hidama asked.  
  
"Well, she started out at the Juuban Jr. High then suddenly switched to the Mugen High shortly after. Then she went back to Juuban after it was destroyed. Just recently, she switched to Hikawa."  
  
"What about Michiru?"  
  
"Kaiou, Michiru is 17 also and a wonderful painter, violinist, and dancer. She also has a helicopter called the Kaiou-maru - just like Haruka. Not too much is known about her family either…" Kyo sighed then continued. "I think she is a part-time teacher for a music class of some kind at her home. Her school pattern is just as wacky as Haruka's, only she started out at a different school - the SS Private School."  
  
"Meiou, Setsuna?" Hinshi wondered.  
  
"She is a friend of theirs, I think. She's… 19? No, 20, sorry. She was a freshman in the Physical Sciences at the KO University when she was 19. After Mugen was destroyed, she moved in with Michiru and Haruka into the mansion. Last year she was a nurse for the Juuban Elementary School. Everyone thinks Hotaru is her daughter - but it isn't true. Just recently she switched schools to the Hikawa as a student there. I heard she's really quiet and serious. And that she gave out some really weird theories to her school, who rejected them."  
  
"Hmm… And what about this Hotaru?"  
  
"Hotaru. A child shrouded in mystery. The first Hotaru Tomoe was the daughter of that crazy scientist, Professor Tomoe. Her mother died in an accident when she was little and Hotaru was badly injured in the explosion. He father rebuilt her body and turned her into a cyborg. Half human, half machine. She was in the 6th grade at Mugen and was… 12 or so. They say she used to get a lot of attacks and had a strange healing power."  
  
"First…?" Hinshi asked.  
  
"What do you mean 'used to'?" wondered Hidama.  
  
"Well… it's said she died in the big Mugen accident. But afterward, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna brought a baby with them to the mansion. Her name was Hotaru Tomoe. Rumors say Hotaru grew a rapid rate, and suddenly, one day, she wasn't a little girl anymore. She was a lot older. She went to Juuban Elementary for a while the switched to Hikawa when the other three did. She's in the Middle section there."  
  
"That's odd…" Hidama murmured. "I wonder what happened…"  
  
"Did they get any visitors? I seem to recall you used to being invited over there a lot." Hinshi said thoughtfully.   
  
"Actually yes. I was just leaving when a whole bunch of other teenagers arrived. I think they were… Tsukino Usagi, Mizuno Ami, Hi-Something Rei, Kino Makoto, Aino Minako, and a little girl called… Chibi-Something. I never really expected it."  
  
"Those kids are on the list too." Hidama flipped through the stack of papers. "The child is none other then Kisaki's friend, Chibi-Usa. And the other would be Hino Rei."  
  
"I think we'd better get to the bottom of this." Hinshi glanced to his partner.  
  
"And how do you plan on doing that?" Kyo asked slyly.  
  
***  
  
Laughter echoed through the throne room of Negafleet. Pollux walked in, hearing the noise, and scowled. "Just what do you think you're doing?"  
  
Castor and Chibi-Usa whirled to face him and Castor gawked. "Pollux?!"  
  
"Well?" He tapped his foot impatiently.   
  
"Umm… Watching the prisoner, like Lord Morpheus ordered me to do." Castor quickly recovered his lost ground and countered his twin. "What are you doing?"  
  
"It looks more like you're playing with the twerp, more than watching her." Pollux grumbled.  
  
"Let me do my own job." Castor lazily waved a hand.  
  
"And I'll do mine." Pollux grinned. "When Lady Sage said there was a traitor amongst us, I thought she'd meant the Tri-Fates, but I was wrong. It was you, wasn't it?"  
  
"What?!" Castor shook his head in denial. "I follow Lord Morpheus! I always have, and always will! If there is a traitor here, it's probably her!"  
  
"Ha! I believe her over you!" Pollux unfolded his arms and raised his hand toward the pair. "I'm going to execute the traitor."  
  
"Pollux?!" Castor took a step back in alarm.  
  
***  
  
"Who wants to try their luck first?" Sage challenged the Senshi eagerly.   
  
Saturn glanced to Pluto, who looked to Galaxia. Galaxia turned to Sage and spoke. "We will."  
  
"Oh?" Sage suddenly grinned wickedly. "This should be interesting."  
  
"I agree."   
  
Everyone whirled to see the owner of the new voice. But to Mamoru, Usagi, and Mercury, it was a voice from their nightmares. The voice of a long-since dead enemy they could never forget.  
  
The figure walked out of the shadows of the doorway and stopped near the unconscious Mars. It was Queen Beryl. "But I'm not here to watch a fight."  
  
"What?! Beryl!" Mercury panicked and jumped in front of Usagi.  
  
Mamoru growled angrily. "How did you survive?!"   
  
"I didn't, but I'm not here to discuss my death and resurrection." She eagerly twisted back to Sailor Mars and snapped off the chains. With a quick motion, Beryl had retrieved the Fire Senshi and was walking away with her new prize.  
  
"HEY! That's mine!" Sage roared loudly and marched after the deceased queen.   
  
Beryl waved her hand and hit the woman with an enormous energy burst. "Not anymore."  
  
Suddenly the Amazon Senshi and Haven arrived to the scene.   
  
"Hey! That lady has Mars!" Ceres pointed to for the others to see.   
  
"Never mind!" Haven insisted quickly. "Sage is the enemy we must destroy first!"  
  
"But…" Pallas protested weakly.  
  
"Trust me."   
  
Vesta nodded. "Alright. But if you're wrong, you're going to regret it."  
  
"Agreed." Haven sighed.  
  
"Let's go!" Juno insisted.  
  
The four leaped over the rows of seats and onto the stage. "Hold it!"  
  
"Hey! You're…!" Saturn gasped.  
  
Sage ignored them and lunged toward Beryl again.   
  
"AMAZON JUNGLE ARROW!!!"  
  
***  
  
"Ha, ha! Can't catch me!" Venus crowed loudly to Thalia as she leapt onto the edge of the fountain then turned around. "Nah!" Venus stuck her tongue out and put her thumbs in her ears, wiggling her fingers and hips. Then sang, "You can't catch me! You can't catch me!"  
  
Thalia shrieked in frustration again and sprang toward Venus.   
  
Sailor Venus dived underneath her, and kicked Thalia into the fountain.  
  
"What a waste of time!" The woman laughed crazily. She jumped up just as Neptune rammed into her. Venus grabbed the other end of the net and wrapped it around her quickly. "Uranus! Now!"  
  
Sailor Uranus pitched the radio into the water as Neptune and Venus took cover in the trees. Just as the flying object neared Thalia, the angry Reflector swung her foot at it and kicked it back over the edge. "Nice try!"  
  
A sudden explosion of black feathers blasted her into the water. "Jupiter, now!" Called the duo of attackers.   
  
The Thunder Senshi attacked immediately. "JUPITER LIGHTNING TREMOR!!!"  
  
Lightning surged around the soaking wet lady and the attack gained incredible strength from the conductor. An explosion shook the area until the power reduced to nothing.  
  
"Got ya." Jupiter breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
The other three Senshi congratulated her until the two mysterious helpers approached.  
  
"Hey, I know you." Venus smiled. "You're Phobos and Deimos, right?"  
  
"Yes, Princess Venus." Phobos acknowledged.  
  
"We are here to help." Deimos explained.  
  
"The others have fallen into a trap."  
  
"We came here to aid you, then take you to them."  
  
***  
  
Castor jumped out of the way of Pollux's attack again. "Pollux! Stop it!" He insisted to his brother.  
  
"Ha! Listen to a traitor?! Yeah right." Pollux suddenly caught sight of a tiny figure creeping toward him. He whirled and blasted the person.   
  
Chibi-Usa squeaked in alarm. Her plan hadn't included this.  
  
"Hey!" Castor immediately teleported to her and grabbed her out of harms way. But his assistance came too late and the two were forced into the wall with the magic mirror behind. "Hold on!" Castor told Chibi-Usa as her opened the mirror to wherever it had been viewing.  
  
"Where did we go?" Chibi-Usa asked softly.   
  
"Where ever you were last looking." Castor responded weakly as he sat up then helped her up.  
  
"I was looking for Usagi…"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Umm… one of my friends." She explained then looked around. They were in the entrance to the stage. On the stage itself, all of Senshi who were in that form was fighting against Sage and Beryl.  
  
"Who's that?" Castor wondered.  
  
"Beats me…"  
  
"Gotcha!" Pollux yelled from behind them.  
  
"Eek!" Chibi-Usa wailed in surprise.  
  
Castor grabbed the child again and scrambled onto the stage.  
  
"Stop!" Pollux ran after them. "You coward!"  
  
"CHIBI-USA!" Usagi screamed to her future child.  
  
"Usagi?!" Chibi-Usa waved happily.  
  
"Small Lady!" Pluto yelled and ran over to them. "Put her down, immediately!"   
  
"Move!" He insisted.  
  
"Pluto!" Chibi-Usa smiled.  
  
"Huh?! Okay fine, whatever!" He put Chibi-Usa into Pluto's arms and raced into a new direction. "Hey, kid," He called back. "If you ever see Sailor Moon again, could you tell her I'd really like my brother back someday?"  
  
Chibi-Usa giggled as Pluto put her on the floor. "Tell her yourself!"  
  
Before Castor had a chance to ask what she had meant, Pollux attacked again. Sending Castor into the rows of seats.  
  
"Chibi-Usa!" Usagi hugged the girl with immense relief. "Are you all right? What happened?"  
  
"Usagi! Save the questions for later!" Chibi-Usa interrupted her friend and glanced to Castor in worry. "We need Sailor Moon, now!"  
  
"Right!" Usagi stood up. "SILVER MOON MIRACLE POWER…"  
  
"PINK MOON CRYSTAL POWER…"   
  
"MAKE UP!!!"  
  
"Great, just great!" Pollux snapped and suddenly changed his mind. He jumped for the two Moon Princesses instead.  
  
"Whaaa!" Sailor Moon and Chibi-Moon leaped out of the way.  
  
Saturn dashed to the scene. "SILENCE WALL!!!" A shield appeared around the three granting protection to those within.  
  
"Saturn!" Sailor Moon exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"You demons should go back to the hell you created!" Saturn growled to Pollux.  
  
"You first Senshi!" Pollux countered and put more effort into his attack.  
  
Saturn's barrier broke and she was flung past Sailor Moon and into the wall. The impact had created a crater from where she had hit the wall.   
  
"Sailor Moon!" Chibi-Moon insisted as she tugged as her arm. "You've got to help him, please! He's not really bad, trust me!"  
  
"You sure?" She asked.  
  
"Please…!" Chibi-Moon begged.   
  
"Of course I will!" Sailor Moon stood up but didn't back down this time. She summoned her Moon-Reviver instead. "MOONLESS SOUL REVIVAL KISS!!!" The two's energies collided, and Sailor Moon found she wasn't strong enough. She was being forced back by his power. "Ugh…"  
  
"Sailor Moon?!" Tuxedo Mask yelled.  
  
"Princess?!" Called Galaxia fearfully.  
  
Chibi-Moon looked up to Sailor Moon. "Usagi!"   
  
Sailor Moon struggled to control the enormous power being given off their attacks, but it was getting to be too much. Pollux easily added more power to his attacks.  
  
Chibi-Moon struggled to get up. [I've got to help!] She scrambled to help, but couldn't even get close because of the extra energy surrounding the two. But how could her help when she couldn't even get close? Sailor Moon was so strong compared to her. It was unfair. [I can't even help Castor or his brother… Or Kisa-chan! And Sailor Moon doesn't need me either…]  
  
Another blast of power tossed the two backward.   
  
"Chibi-Moon!" Sailor Moon grabbed the child into her arms and protectively wrapped them around her. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Sailor Moon!" "Usagi!" "Princess!" "Usagi-chan!" The other Senshi called to her, but she didn't get up.  
  
"Odango?!" Chibi-Moon wailed as she shook her mother-to-be.  
  
"Got ya!" Pollux yelled from above.  
  
"Whaaa!" The Senshi in pink screamed. She grabbed Sailor Moon again and shook her harder. "Sailor Moon! Wake up! Please! I can't do this without you! Please, Sailor Moon! I can't do this alone! I need your help! Wake up, please!" Tears fell from her eyes as she tried again. "Sailor Moon! Wake up!!! Please!!!"   
  
The Senshi watched with little they could do, the recently summoned Akuma, Lady Sage, and Queen Beryl, blocked them. Kisaki and Diana tried to push their way through the battle, with little success. Castor looked wide-eyed upon his brother's attempts to harm his newfound friend, and also – he realized – the only person capable of saving the last of his family.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Eternal  
Book 8: Chapter 22 'War's Tears'   
e-mail [kisaki@tds.net] 


	24. 08: 23 'Fire'

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Eternal  
Book 8: Chapter 23 'Fire'  
e-mail [kisaki@tds.net]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sailor Moon! Please wake up! I don't have power like you! I can't do this alone! Please don't leave me!"  
  
"Chibi-Usa!" Kisaki yelled to her only friend. She reached a hand out but the other Akuma tried pulled her back. "Chibi-Usa, run!"  
  
  
"This amulet would give a pure-hearted wearer luck and protect them." Kisaki held it out to Chibi-Usa. "I don't have a very pure heart. But you do! I think it will help you. Those men are determined to hurt you, aren't they? I believe this will protect you somehow. I want you to have it."  
  
  
"Kisaki… you're wrong…" Chibi-Usa suddenly whispered.  
  
"What?! I don't understand!" Kisaki managed to reach her friend as Pollux quickly enclosed on them.  
  
"You do have a Pure Heart!" Chibi-Usa insisted. "Pure Hearted people are those that are willing to sacrifice their own life to help someone they care about – or even somebody they don't know! They don't have to be a Senshi! In fact most of them probably aren't!" She grabbed Kisaki's hand. "You want to help, don't you? Just because we're friends! And that's good enough for me!"  
  
"Chibi-Usa…" A light flickered from Chibi-Moon's necklace as it floated atop their joined hands just as Sailor Moon moaned and sat up to look at the two. The teardrop within it flared to life and its power wrapped ribbons around them. Chibi-Moon suddenly powered up into a new Senshi uniform. Alike the others in every way except the gloves and boots, it was then Chibi-Moon realized she had reached a level beyond Star – just like the others – the level of Eternal.  
  
But she wasn't the only one radiating. So was Kisaki, who was oblivious to everything around her. A silvery symbol streaked onto her forehead. It was the symbol worn by Kaylyn – the symbol of the planet Somnus.  
  
"Chibi-Moon! Kisaki!" Sailor Moon called again.  
  
The area shook again as Pollux attacked the two children in vain - for the shield surrounding them was stronger than he.   
  
"Pollux!" Chibi-Moon yelled to the twin. "I'm going to turn you back!" She turned to her friend. "Kisaki! Stay here!"  
  
"So you can…" Kisaki slowly opened her eyes as the symbol faded from her forehead. "Fight him?" Her eyes were shallow pools of azure. "To complete your mission? To defeat the darkness of evil?"  
  
"Kisaki?" Sailor Chibi-Moon took a step in her direction.  
  
"What if…" The child looked to Beryl and stretched out her hand. Beryl screamed as she started to melt into reddish goo.   
  
"Beryl's an illusion too?!" gasped Venus.  
  
"What if everyone…" Kisaki glanced back to Chibi-Moon. "Had the darkness of evil within them? What if everyone was a soldier of the Dark Kingdom? Or the Black Moon? Or an Akuma? What then? Would you still complete your mission? Even if it would mean that your mission was to destroy the people of Earth?"  
  
"Kisaki? What's wrong…? Are you okay…?" Chibi-Moon worriedly walked over to her friend and put a hand on her shoulder. As surge of electricity attacked her, she jerked her hand back. "Eek! Kisaki?!"   
  
"But what if…" Kisaki continued. "You had that darkness within you too? Would you kill yourself to complete your mission? Would you?"  
  
"I… I don't know…" Chibi-Moon shook her head. "Let's just worry about Mars and Pollux first."  
  
"Are the reborn Soldiers of the Millennium as pure of heart as they claim? Perhaps they are not worthy of the blessings of the gods and the power of their planets. How can you be sure? What if everyone is an illusion?"  
  
Pluto and Saturn had had just about enough of this. Saturn looked to Galaxia. "We've got to stop this, now."  
  
"Right."  
  
The three raced toward the two children and suddenly took action. Galaxia grabbed Chibi-Moon while Sailor Pluto and Saturn attacked Kisaki.  
  
"CHRONOS TYPHOON!!!"  
  
"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!!!"  
  
"Wait! No! Stop!" Chibi-Moon shrieked.   
  
The two energies collided with the child. Kisaki waved her hand and tossed the blast to the side, unaffected by the quick action of the three Elite Senshi.  
  
Chibi-Moon broke free of Galaxia's hold and scrambled toward her friend. "Kisa-chan!"  
  
"Chibi-Usa! Wait!" Saturn yelled.  
  
"Small Lady!" Pluto called in warning.  
  
"Chibi-Usa…" Kisaki murmured. Her eyes shifted and she blinked. "Chibi-Usa-chan…"  
  
"Kisaki…!" The pink-hared child approached her friend again.   
  
Kisaki suddenly fell to the ground on her knees. "Chibi… Usa…" The girl fell over to the side as Sailor Moon caught her.   
  
***  
  
'Mars…' Kaylyn murmured to Mars.   
  
"You're… back!"  
  
'Temporarily…' She held an object out to her. 'Here, Princess Mars… Sailor Chibi-Moon will need this…' It shimmered in her hands and faded as she continued. 'Now… as for you… I will aid you, also…' She took Mars' hands and a silvery aura surrounded Kaylyn. The power spread covering Mars, but as it did the color shifted from gray to crimson. 'Use this to help your princess… but I wonder… is that all that she is to you…? Perhaps… if you can find out what she truly is to you, you will wake up… but until that time… it's time to wake up, Mars… wake up… you have a mission to complete… wake up…'  
  
***  
  
Sailor Mars moaned softly and sat up as she put a hand to her head. "How long have I been asleep? Where is everyone?" Just then her questions were answered as and explosion rippled the stage. A protesting voice yelled then its owner, Eternal Sailor Chibi-Moon, ran to a girl. As Sailor Moon caught the falling child, Pollux attacked again. "Sailor Moon?!"  
  
The other Senshi whirled to her when she spoke. "Mars!" "Rei!" "You're OK!"  
  
Mars nodded as she ran past them to aid her friends. The other Senshi followed.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Mars stopped quickly next to her fallen comrades. "Chibi-Moon!"  
  
"Chibi-Usa…" Kisaki murmured to her friend.  
  
"Don't speak! We'll talk later!" Chibi-Moon insisted.   
  
"But… your form…"   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It won't stay much longer… I don't have enough power…"  
  
"Oh!" Chibi-Moon caught on. "Then I'd better hurry."  
  
"Wait." Mars stopped her from leaving.  
  
"Mars?!"  
  
"Yeah, but here - it's from Kaylyn. She said it would help you." Chibi-Usa's pink Music Box was placed into her hands and suddenly it morphed. "Huh?" Now it looked exactly like Sailor Moon's Moon-Reviver, but slightly shorter and colored in pink. "Wow!"  
  
"I'll help!" Sailor Moon offered.  
  
"Okay! Let's go!" The two moon princesses ran to the front, where Pollux stood. "Come on, Chibi-Moon!" Sailor Moon mentally hoped Kaylyn would give her the boost of power she needed. [Kaylyn! Please, help me save them!]  
  
"MOONLESS SOUL REVIVAL KISS!!!"  
  
"PINK LADIES FREEZING KISS!!!"  
  
Pollux suddenly realized he was being pushed backward. A mirror floated in front of him shattered into dust and the trapped Heart Crystal returned to its owner - Pollux. Pollux collapsed to the ground.   
  
"Pollux?!" Castor yelled again. But gave a surprised yelp when he realized her and his brother were fading and quickly disappeared.  
  
"Castor?! Pollux?!" Chibi-Moon called but there was no response. "Where did you go…?"  
  
"It's okay, I'm sure their all right." Sailor Moon placed a hand in her shoulder comfortingly.  
  
"We are, Chibi-Usagi."  
  
"Castor! Pollux!" Chibi-Moon leaped for joy when they had appeared in front of the two. But there was something… different. They were faded and glowing with a golden aura that surrounded them like two globes - two miniature stars.   
  
"Thank you, Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi-Moon." Pollux smiled to them. "Now that we are together, we can go home."  
  
"Home?"  
  
"We are…" Castor explained gently. "The Gemini – the twin stars of space. We had been separated during the Sailor War and were sleeping as shooting stars when the Negafleet found us, and when we used our human form without the other being close for so long, we forgot our past and home."   
  
"Neither of us had been together for over a thousand years, we were looking for the other so we could go home - to the stars. But unfortunately Sage had already found me first." Pollux winced slightly.  
  
"But you brought us back together, and now we are free to leave." Castor smiled again.  
  
"We both wanted to thank you before we left." The two flashed brightly and exploded upward into the sky, orbiting each other, as they disappeared into space.   
  
"Chibi-Moon… I will keep your secret until we meet again… Thank you… Chibi-Usagi… I will never forget you…"  
  
"Me neither, Castor… me neither…" Chibi-Moon smiled happily as they vanished into the heavens above, bound for home.  
  
"Sailor Moon! Behind you!" Pluto's voice yelled a warning of the coming danger, although too late to help.  
  
The two Senshi were suddenly covered in darkness as Akuma's by the dozen surrounded them. "Aaaaahhhhhh!"  
  
"Sailor Moon?!" Mars yelled in panic. "Sailor Chibi-Moon?!" She tried to push her way through the herds of monsters but they kept driving her backward. [No! I've got to hurry! Usagi! They'll be killed! They have to get out of there!] She kept on pushing, not willing to give up. But the Akuma had covered over the two, forming a dome. It was too late. "No! Usagi! Chibi-Usa!" There was no one to save them now. She was the only one close enough to help them, and yet she had no power to be able to. [I can't…! I won't let this happen! Usagi… She may be my princess, but she's more importantly my friend!] Suddenly her locket flared to life and a column of flames spiraled around her. "What's happening?!" A red symbol - the symbol of the planet Mars - replaced her tiara. [I know what to say…!] She stretched out her hand to the ceiling and yelled. "MARS ETERNAL… MAKE UP!" The fires wrapped around her as they morphed into new clothing. Now she, too, was Eternal.  
  
"Mars?!" The other Senshi gawked.  
  
"You'd better leave them alone or you'll be punished!" She warned the Akuma who blocked her path. When they paid no heed, she attacked by calling the burning flames buried deep within her soul to arise. By calling the fire that originated within her heart. "MARS HI-NO-MOTO!" A pillar of flames dispersed the Akuma in her path and she ran to her friends. "Usagi!"  
  
"Ulp…" Sailor Moon gulped.  
  
"Are you okay?! You're not hurt, are you?!" Mars threw a series of questions at her pale princess.  
  
"I'm… okay… I think." She managed to say as the other Senshi had arrived after they destroyed the last of the Akuma.   
  
"Sailor Moon!" Shingo pounced on top of his sister. "Did those creeps get you?!"  
  
"No, I'm fine." She insisted with a hesitant laugh.  
  
The four Asteroid Senshi huddled around the unconscious Super Sailor Chibi-Moon. She had lost her Eternal transformation and collapsed only a moment ago.  
  
"Is she okay?!" Pallas squeaked as she clamped her hands together.  
  
"I think she's just tired." Vesta reported in satisfaction after she had checked her over.  
  
The other soldiers heaved a sigh of relief when they heard the news. "That's good."  
  
"Hey!" Juno exclaimed suddenly. "Everyone's gone!"  
  
"Huh?!" The Sailors looked around the auditorium. She was right. Sage was gone, and so was the rest of her monsters.   
  
"The wolf's gone too!" Ceres noticed.   
  
"So he is… I wonder where he went." Vesta agreed with her partner then tapped the side of her cheek in deep thought.  
  
"Princess Mars."  
  
Everyone turn to the two girls standing side by side. Mars gasped, "Phobos?! Deimos?!"  
  
"Although we are not a strong as you," Phobos said sadly.  
  
"We still wanted to help." Deimos finished.  
  
"We…" Phobos paused, "We only want to help. Please, let us fight with you."  
  
"Please, Princess," Deimos begged, "We won't be a burden! Honest!"  
  
"Of course you can!" Mars smiled warmly. "Thank you for offering. We could use the help."  
  
"Thank you!" The chorused happily. "We are glad to see you are unharmed."  
  
"Umm… not to break the happy moment or anything," Ceres insisted to the others, "But I think we need to get her to bed, she looks exhausted." She looked to Chibi-Moon.   
  
"Good idea." The other Sailor agreed.  
  
***  
  
"…Now remember, Shingo," Usagi explained their plan again. "We went to the park and Chibi-Usa fell into the lake. And right now…"  
  
"I know, I know." Shingo interrupted. "She's upstairs sleeping because she hit her head and almost drowned, and would have if Makoto hadn't have gotten her out in time. I know already, you've told me this a hundred times. I think I have it memorized now, Odango-Atama."  
  
"At least you haven't let this get to your head…" She grumbled.  
  
Click! The door opened and Usagi's parents walked in.   
  
"Oh! Hi, Mom, Dad!" Usagi scurried over to them. "Umm… we need to tell you something…"  
  
***  
  
Luna, Artemis, and Diana - who had been updated about what had happened inside the school - watched over the sleeping Chibi-Usa with worry.  
  
But that ended when she opened her eyes and jolted upright in bed. "Kisa…! Huh?! What happened?! Where is everyone?! Are they OK?! Where's the Akuma?! And Sage?!" She paused as she noticed more clearly her surroundings. "Well?"  
  
"Everyone's fine." Luna assured the child. "We even got Rei back! When she morphed into an Eternal Senshi, all the monsters were destroyed with other Senshi's the help."  
  
"There's a meeting later." Artemis added. "If you feel up to it, you can go and get the news."  
  
"Okay, thanks." Chibi-Usa looked out the window and watched as the Tsukino's pulled into the driveway. "And Kisaki?"  
  
"…" The cats didn't know what to say about that.  
  
"Well," Diana said slowly. "She disappeared after Castor and Pollux left. We don't know much more than that…"  
  
Chibi-Usa's hands clenched the bed-sheets. "Nothing…?"  
  
"I'm sure somebody will know where she's at. Nobody can just disappear without a trace. Okugi was watching over her, too, remember?"  
  
"That's it!" She exclaimed.   
  
"What's it?"  
  
"Okugi was a police officer! Remember? He may be gone but certainly his files are still there!"  
  
"And the files will tell us where she is!" Diana continued, as she understood the girl's point. "If she isn't at her home, then the files will give us the other places to look for her!" Diana leaped onto the bed beside Chibi-Usa. "That's a great idea!"  
  
"Let's go!" Chibi-Usa cheered and jumped out of bed.  
  
***  
  
Hotaru frowned as she strolled the park's sidewalk in silence. [Kisaki bore the same symbol as Kaylyn wears… Why…?] She wondered to herself. [What does it mean…? We were told that the four of us would never meet together. And that for us were here, together, at the same time… It would mean a force that could tear the timeline to pieces… it would appear… That would be the only reason all four of us would be needed like this…] She turned her head towards the lake. [It that what is happening? Is this why we were truly awakened? Is that why the Asteroid Senshi are here?]  
  
The sound of familiar voices broke Hotaru out of the trance. She glanced back to the edge of the sidewalk where a group of students had pinned Kisaki to the edge of the broken railing. Nearby, a waking child laid in the arms of his friends, they glared at her too.   
  
"Yeah right!" Snapped one. "That monster tried to eat him!"  
  
"Yeah!" Accused another. "You'd kill us all if you had the chance!"  
  
"Keep away from us!" The third agreed.  
  
"You should leave before we run you out!" Agreed a fourth.   
  
"Scram!" Ordered the victim. He picked up a rock and pitched it at her.  
  
Kisaki scurried out of the way and towards the woods.  
  
"Get out of here!" "Beat it!"  
  
"But… He was going to fall!" She insisted.  
  
Something clicked in Hotaru's mind and she remembered the way she had once been treated by her fellow classmates. She instantly made up her mind and took action.  
  
***  
  
"Hotaru! Dinner time!" Haruka called towards the upstairs rooms from the stairs. When there was no response the opened her mouth to try again, but was prevented when Setsuna spoke.  
  
"She went for a walk." The woman explained over her shoulder as she finished setting the table. "She told us to eat without her."  
  
"Hmm…" Haruka nodded then left the rail and toward the dining room. Just as she sat down, the doorbell rang. Haruka grumbled slightly after she volunteered to answer the door. "Never fails…"  
  
A surprise waited for her though. "Hey-ya Haruka-chan!" Kyo grinned at Haruka's shocked expression. "I was in town and thought I'd stop by and say 'hi'! So… Hi!"  
  
"Kyo…! Hello! It's been a while! Why don't you come in?" Then she noticed two silhouettes behind the ruby-haired girl. "Who are your friends?"  
  
"Oh! This is my cousin Seidan, Hinshi and his partner Seishou, Hidama."  
  
"Tenou, Haruka?" Hinshi inquired to the racer.  
  
"Yeah? So? What's this all about?" Haruka asked as everyone – Michiru and Setsuna included – sat down at the living room.  
  
"We'd like to ask you a few questions."  
  
***  
Chibi-Usa, Diana, Luna, and Artemis ran across the pathway along the street. "First I'm going to try her house!"   
  
"All right." Luna agreed but stopped when Diana paused in front of the park. "What is it, Diana?"  
  
"We should go this way." Diana insisted to their surprise.   
  
"Why?" asked Artemis tentatively.   
  
"I don't know…" She admitted.  
  
"You're right." Chibi-Usa agreed, for she too felt a pull from that direction.  
  
"Let's go." Luna finally decided.   
  
***  
  
"Stop!" Hotaru jumped in front of Kisaki. "Don't be so mean to her!"   
  
"But…!" "Yeow!" "Ack!" "Hey, Stop it!" Determined to help, she started throwing rocks at the group until they vanished.   
  
"Thanks." Kisaki said to her when they were gone.  
  
Hotaru turned around to face the child and nodded.  
  
"Why did you… help me…?" She asked softly.  
  
"Because…" Hotaru smiled as she lent out a hand. "I, too, once was treated like you."  
  
Kisaki took Hotaru's hand and pulled herself up. "I… That doesn't mean anything… there are a lot of people different from the world… you didn't have to help… you know…"  
  
The violet-black haired child just smiled again. "But… did any of those people risk their life to aid those same ones who had shunned them?"  
  
"What makes you say that I'm risking my life?"  
  
"When one uses their gifts, they use a part of their energy that keeps them alive. To create an illusion with a personality and free-willed thought takes a LOT more. And you've done it enough times to make you weak and vulnerable. I have a healing power. That takes me energy to use."  
  
Kisaki shuffled her feet and glanced down at them. "I know…" She sighed, "It's foolish… but I still feet I should do something… other than watch."  
  
Hotaru laughed and put a hand on her shoulder. "That is the decision of a Senshi. To protect the people, even though they could have been shunned by them. They have strong hearts and souls. That's what makes them Senshi."  
  
Chibi-Usa and the trio of felines rushed to the scene and came to a halt a distance away. "Hotaru-chan? Kisa-chan?"  
  
The two turn to speak to the girl. Kisaki winced slightly. "Chibi-Usa…"  
  
"You're all right!" Chibi-Usa hugged Kisaki before she could finish.  
  
"Chibi-Usa, I'm sorry I doubted you." Hotaru told her friend. "From now on, Kisaki's MY friend too, no matter what happens and who protests."  
  
"Thanks!" The pink haired child smiled to Hotaru in thanks.  
  
"Do you… mean it?!" Kisaki squeaked in both surprise and happiness.  
  
"Yes." Hotaru smiled. She held out her and into the center of the trio's circle they had formed. "We're all friends."  
  
"No matter what!" Chibi-Usa added in certainty and placed her hand atop Hotaru's.  
  
Kisaki hesitated a moment then nodded adding her hand to the pair's. "Always… for ourselves… and for each other."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Eternal  
Book 8: Chapter 23 'Fire'  
e-mail [kisaki@tds.net] 


	25. 08: 24 'Picture'

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Eternal  
Book 8: Chapter 24 'Picture'  
e-mail [kisaki@tds.net]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm really glad we don't have to go to the meeting." Hotaru said as she munched on another peanut from the bag she held.   
  
Chibi-Usa nodded in agreement. "I wonder where Kisa-chan is though…"  
  
"I hope there isn't trouble." Hotaru responded worried.  
  
"Maybe I should…" Chibi-Usa turned toward the entrance of the zoo. She halted then sighed in relief. "There!"  
  
Sure enough, through the entrance raced Kisaki. She waved wildly upon seeing them. "Hotaru! Chibi-Usa!" The halted a few steps away from them. "I'm sorry… I thought we were supposed to meet at two. Haven said it was actually twelve and I barely made it in time!"  
  
"That's okay!" Hotaru assured.  
  
"So where are we going to start first?" Diana asked from Chibi-Usa's shoulder.  
  
"Hmm… I don't know… I can't decide." Hotaru remarked after thought.  
  
"The… animal performances?" Kisaki suggested hopefully.  
  
"I heard their trainer is really good!" Chibi-Usa agreed cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah, sure why not?" Hotaru nodded. "Then how about… the circus?"  
  
"Yeah! I've never been to one of those either!" Kisaki clapped her hands together.  
  
"Okay! Then… lunch!" Chibi-Usa continued. "Followed by… some of the rides?"  
  
"Great!" The other three chorused.  
  
***  
  
"Kaylyn said something about a door to a great evil that was sealed long ago… and that the Lunar Heart was it's key…" Rei explained quietly. "She said that… Sailor Luna played a vital role in the events to come… she didn't explain though…"  
  
"The events…" A civil form of Phobos asked confused. She wore a skimpy, garnet colored, spaghetti-strap dress with a pink, sleeveless shirt underneath.   
  
"…to come?" The civil form of Deimos finished. Tugging at the end of the dress she wore - the exact same thing except the garnet had been changed to a navy and the pink to a light blue. Both sets of clothing had been borrowed from Rei.  
  
"What about Kei?!" Houshu wailed.  
  
"Houshu! She's at the circus today, remember!" Scolded Hana.  
  
"Oh, yeah…"  
  
"I'm confused…" Complained Minako loudly.   
  
Setsuna looked at her. "About what?"  
  
"Everything! The Elite's mostly but…" She sighed.  
  
Kouhi heaved a breath and folded her fingers together. "Then… what do you say, Setsuna?" She looked to the woman.  
  
"It's a little late now I suppose. A secret can't be one forever… It was bound to appear somehow…"  
  
The teacher nodded. "That's what I thought you'd say." She turned to the others once again. "Let's start with what you know – the Senshi of this system, right?" When they nodded, she continued. "We have three different sets of Solar Senshi (Senshi of this System): the Inners, the Outers, and the Beyonds. The Inners are the protectors of the Princess. The Outers protect the kingdom the Queen reins. The Beyonds protect the Queen."  
  
"We already know this! What does this have to do with the Elite's?" Objected Rei.  
  
"Rei-chan, didn't…!" Usagi started to say but the group yelled at her.  
  
"Usagi! Don't scold Rei!" Makoto waved a finger at her.  
  
"I wasn't going to!" She countered then turned back to Rei. "Did Kaylyn tell you about the Beyond's or the Elite's?"  
  
"Very little…" She admitted.   
  
"We should all listen to this. Maybe they know something extra that we don't." Usagi told her friends. They reluctantly agreed.  
  
Kouhi hesitantly continued. "The Inners – Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus – were to protect their princess at all costs and continue to do so after she had been crowned.   
  
"The Outers are special. Three held sacred talismans that were each a piece of a combined key. Uranus held the Space Sword, Neptune held the Aqua Mirror, and Pluto held the Garnet Orb. When the three were brought together, their power activated and a new Senshi emerged – Saturn. When she woke she was to return the world to death and silence – the first dimension. Therefore she is forbidden. Pluto's job was to eternally guard the gates that led to the fourth dimension – through time. Making her forbidden also.   
  
"The job of the Beyonds – myself (Galaxia), Somnus, Apollo, and Themis – was to guard the Queen – making us the second strongest of the four groups. But the Queen reassigned two of us to new positions. They were Somnus and myself. It became Somnus' duty to guard peoples' dreams and its gates. Mine became to guard the third dimension, this one, from the evils of the others."  
  
"Okay… we got that." Michiru voiced everyone's thoughts. "But what about the Elite's? And these dimensions?"  
  
Setsuna spoke next. "There are four known dimensions. The third dimension is the one we currently live in. The fourth dimension is the forbidden and timeless territory. The second dimension is the world you go to when you sleep and can also be found on the other side of mirrors. And the first dimension is the place your soul goes to after you die. Each of them are interrelated and are vital to one another's existence."  
  
Haruka whistled. "Huh. I didn't know that there were so many!"  
  
"And the Elite's?" Persisted Ami.  
  
"The Elite are the Senshi of our universe. They protect the four dimensions that revolve around each other. Pluto, Saturn, Somnus, and myself (Galaxia) are the four Elite Senshi. For one of us to appear would mean a terrible problem with the dimension. That is why it should be impossible for the four of us to meet. It would mean there's a horrible taboo with all four dimensions."  
  
There was silence. Then Usagi spoke. "And the Amazon's… err… the Asteroid's… err… whatever…"  
  
"Why don't we explain." Hana offered and Setsuna agreed.  
  
"As you know, after we were healed by Princess Serenity we went back to the Amazon to sleep until Chibi-Moon became a true Senshi. But that doesn't happen for many years until the future Crystal Tokyo."  
  
"Small Lady left to the past on her own because our world was changing." Irori added. "With time off balance presently, it was effecting Crystal Tokyo. Small Lady overheard this from the King and Queen, so she and Diana tried to help."  
  
"How?" Questioned Mamoru to the girl.   
  
Iro scratched her head. "Small Lady left to aid the armies against the Akuma. Diana tried to gather data on the enemy. Neither was very successful, so one night the princess left to the Doors of Time."  
  
"The King and Queen, having suspected all this, met her in the gardens outside and wouldn't let her go." Houshu glanced out the window sadly. "But she wanted to help you badly… They told her if she left… now… just before her coronation as the heir… she would loose her status and therefore… her power also…"  
  
"But why?" Usagi asked worried.  
  
"We'll get to that." Hana assured quickly.  
  
Setsuna stood up. "I think it would be better if I showed all of you instead." When the others consented, she used her garnet rod to take their minds to that time…  
  
  
"Small Lady!" Neo Queen Serenity called to her daughter. Kind Endymion stood next to her. The three were in the garden overlooking the Crystal Palace. The people who were gathering for the next battle heard her call and glanced to the family.  
  
"Mama?!" Chibi-Usa gasped. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"You're leaving to the twentieth century, aren't you?" The Queen told the child her suspicions.  
  
"Umm…"  
  
"We need you here." Endymion said to her. "And it's close to your coronation. If you left now, you'll miss it."  
  
"It can be postponed!" She countered. "They need me there!"  
  
The Queen sighed. "If you go, you will loose your only chance."  
  
"What do you mean?!"  
  
Her father spoke. "Small Lady, do you think the people of Earth would want an heir who abandons them? If you go now, you will loose everything you have gained. Your status as a princess and your power as a Senshi and heir to the throne."   
  
"Are you… you'd…" She gulped realizing what they were saying.  
  
"Are still going to go now?" Asked Neo Queen Serenity.  
  
She looked away for a moment. Then looked up to her parents and clenched her hands tightly into fists. "Yes." She shook her head. "Because I'm the only one who can! The Senshi in the past need to know what they're fighting! Otherwise they'll loose and the Earth now will continue to disappear! If I can get rid of the problem in the past, the future will go back to normal. I can't just stay while they get hurt!" She waved her hand around her. "Mama, Papa, these are my people and the Senshi are my friends. If I can help, then I will! Even if all I can do is very little, at least it's something! Senshi or not, that's what matters to me!" She stood up straight. "So… I guess, I'll be just plain Chibi-Usa now."  
  
Neo Queen Serenity smiled and walked over. She knelt to her and smiled again. "Small Lady, that is the wish of a princess of the Silver Millennium. To protect her people and the people she loves. Even if she has no way to do so. And a Senshi also desires this most of all. That is why they are Senshi, because of that wish and the Pure Heart they gain from having that wish. If you believe that, then you are a true Senshi. And a true princess, Small Lady."   
  
"Mama… you mean it?!" She gasped but as she spoke, the surrounding people started to cheer for her.  
  
"Yes." She put something in Chibi-Usa's hand. "Here. Take this and go."  
  
"Go to the past, Small Lady." Her father agreed. "And return safely."  
  
  
Suddenly the Senshi were back in the Hikawa Shrine.  
  
"And because Small Lady became a true Senshi, we woke." Irori finished. "But because two people can't exist at the same time. We don't travel time. Our future selves stayed in the future and we woke now to protect Small Lady now. When she returns, we will go back to sleep and they will take our place."  
  
"I get it!" Everything was now much clearer.  
  
"Err… Phobos, Deimos, are you staying in a human form?" Rei asked.   
  
They nodded. "Yes, Princess Mars. We don't have a Senshi form like you, but we do have a civil-human form and a fighting type."  
  
"Then what should we call you in this form?" Asked Ami.  
  
"This is our human form."  
  
"Well, you need names." Minako remarked.  
  
"Ojike… I like that name." Phobos nodded then looked to Deimos.  
  
"I like Nayami." She said.  
  
"Then you'll be Ojike and Nayami… Ojike and Nayami what?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"You need a last name if you're going to live as a human."  
  
"Not Hino." Rei said firmly. "Everybody knows I don't have any family besides Grandpa and Father on father's side."  
  
"What about your mom's?" Makoto suggested.  
  
"Her maiden name was… Sei… I think…"   
  
"Then we shall be Ojike Sei," Ojike (Phobos) concluded.  
  
"And Nayami Sei." Nayami (Deimos) added.  
  
"Rei-chan!" Usagi hopped up and down. "They can go to your school!"  
  
"Well… I guess…" Rei responded said slowly.  
  
***  
  
"That was fun!" Kisaki giggled to the Hotaru and Chibi-Usa as they walked out of the circus together.  
  
"Yeah!" Hotaru laughed then suddenly pointed. "Hey! Let's go meet the trainer! She's over there!" She pointed to a redhead talking to a group of people outside the tent.  
  
"Okay!" Chibi-Usa agreed and the trio scurried over to meet her.   
  
"It's not really hard, if you know what you're doing." She was saying. "Listen, I've got an appointment right now but I'll be here later for the last show of the day, if you want to stick around. But right now I need to go." And while the crowd was groaning she exited the area.   
  
"Aww…" Chibi-Usa complained. Then suddenly she noticed something… familiar. "Hey! Lady! Could you just hold on for a moment?" She ran over to the girl.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked.  
  
"I know you!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed as Hotaru and Kisaki approached.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah! You're Sailor Vesta, right?"   
  
"Clever, Small Lady! Yes, I am. But my name is Kusamura, Kei here."  
  
"I'm called Chibi-Usa. This is Hotaru and Kisaki." She introduced here friends.  
  
"A pleasure." She yelped suddenly when she looked at her watch. "I'm late! We called a meeting and I was supposed to be there! Listen, I've got to go…"  
  
"That's okay." They assured.   
  
Kei waved as she sprinted down the street. "Bye!"  
  
They waved back. When she was gone they moved on. "Now where?"  
  
"Lunch!" Chibi-Usa crowed. "I'm starved!"  
  
The others laughed. "Alright…"  
  
***  
  
"Ahh… It's nice to have a break." Sighed Haruka to Michiru as the two walked to their car parked outside the shrine.   
  
"Yeah." Michiru readily agreed. "Say, where's you're next race again?"  
  
"Here, at the stadium." Haruka responded as she stepped into the driver's seat. "Oh! That reminds me! I need to give out those tickets I got for the others!"  
  
"I'll do it." Michiru offered as Setsuna approached.  
  
"Need help?" She asked.  
  
"Here." Haruka pulled and out envelope that contained many tickets for her race. She handed them to Michiru.  
  
"Okay. See you in a bit." She agreed.  
  
"Who wants tickets to Haruka's race?" Called Setsuna to the other Senshi, who were still gossiping in the shrine.   
  
There was a loud uproar. "Me!" "I do!" "I want one!"  
  
She laughed, "There's enough for everyone!"  
  
When everyone was finished, Usagi spoke. "Chibi-Usa, Hotaru, and Kisaki will want one. But the Amazons already left…"  
  
Michiru laughed. "It's alright. They said that thy had a show then so they wouldn't be able to make it." She took out the last remaining tickets. "Oh dear… there's only two left…"  
  
"They can have mine." Mamoru relinquished his ticket.  
  
"Mamo-chan…" Usagi murmured.  
  
He smiled. "Go have fun. I'll be a good chance for you to get out and relax."  
  
Usagi leaped and hugged him. "Thank you, Mamo-chan!"  
  
***  
  
The trio of girl's – Chibi-Usa, Hotaru, and Kisaki (along with Diana) – headed through the next part of the amusement park with glee.   
  
"Where to now?" Hotaru asked ask she munched on some candy.  
  
Chibi-Usa took another bite out of her cotton candy. "It's your turn to pick, Hotaru."  
  
"Hmm… okay then…"  
  
"Hey! Hey! Hey!" A voice startled the trio. The turned around to see a clown. "Looking for something to do, do, do?"  
  
"Uh, yeah…" Hotaru admitted. "You work here?"  
  
"You bet, bet, bet!" He cheered and flipped into his hand.  
  
"Do you have a good idea?" Asked Kisaki.  
  
"Sure do, do, do!" He started walking on his hands toward a booth. "Walk this way, way, way!"  
  
They glanced at each other, "Why not?" Said Chibi-Usa with a shrug and followed.   
  
"This should be interesting…" Kisaki spoke quietly.  
  
"Very." Hotaru agreed.  
  
"Hey." Said the teller. "I see you met Mr. Three."   
  
"That strange clown?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Hey, Hey, Hey!" Mr. Three said as he balanced on one hand and waved. "You can get Wacky Manga Pictures here, here, here."  
  
"What's a Wacky Manga Picture?" Chibi-Usa asked.  
  
"Pictures that show you as a manga character!" He flipped onto his feet again. "You can choose from a selection that's big, big, big!"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Tenchi Muyo! Magic Knight Rayearth! Dragon Ball! Trigun! Ranma ½! Card Captor Sakura! Mobile Suit Gundam Wing! Digimon: Digital Monsters! Clover! Pokemon! Neon Genesis Evangelion! Rurouni Kenshin! And more, more, more!"  
  
"What about Sailor Moon?" Asked Kisaki.  
  
"Sorry, Takeuchi-san is currently on tour in America. We couldn't contact her to get permission. But we have others, others, others!"  
  
"Oh! This sounds fun! What do you guys think?" Hotaru exclaimed happily.  
  
"Okay!" Kisaki nodded. "Chibi-Usa?"  
  
"Let's go for it!" She cheered.  
  
"Pick your person then, then, then." Mr. Three told them.  
  
"Ooh! Ooh!" Chibi-Usa rooted. "I wanna be Sasami!"  
  
"I always wanted to dress up as Rei…" Hotaru recollected.   
  
Kisaki fidgeted slightly. "Suu, from Clover…"  
  
Mr. Three hopped over to a tent behind him. "The costumes are in here, here, here!"  
  
The three nodded to each other and raced in to the tent. A few minutes later they came out as manga styled characters.   
  
Chibi-Usa dressed as Sasami from Tenchi Muyo. She was wearing Sasami's usual kimono-style clothes. Also Chibi-Usa held a stuffed Ryo-Ohki.  
  
Hotaru was wearing a costume from Neon Genesis Evangelion, more precisely Rei Ayanami in her suit.   
  
Kisaki on the other hand, had chosen the character Suu, from Clover. She wore the sleeveless turtleneck and black shorts Suu originally wore. Kisaki even had Suu's trademark mechanical wings.  
  
"Wow!" Hotaru exclaimed to Chibi-Usa. "You look great! Just like a real princess of Jurai!"  
  
"And you look like a Evangelion pilot!" Chibi-Usa giggled. "You look really good too, Kisa-chan!"   
  
"Thanks, Chibi-Usa…" She smiled her usual sad smile. "You both look like the real thing."  
  
The three girls giggled again.  
  
"Picture time, time, time!" Called Mr. Three.  
  
"Yay!" The trio ran over to the stage.  
  
"You can have a solo picture or a group one, or both if you want to pay for it, it, it." He told them as they stopped on it.  
  
"How about both?" Hotaru suggested.  
  
"Yeah!" Chibi-Usa agreed.  
  
"Okay." Kisaki nodded also.  
  
"Who first, first, first?"  
  
"Me!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed.   
  
He nodded and started preparing waving her when he was finished. "Let's start, start, start!"  
"Last one, one, one!" He called and the three scrambled together on the stage.   
  
As they started to pose there was laughing from the sidelines.  
  
"Who?" Asked Hotaru looking around. It was those same nasty kids that Kisaki had helped earlier.  
  
"What do you want?!" Chibi-Usa snapped.  
  
"I can't believe you're doing this! You all look so stupid!" One of them mocked.  
  
"Leave us alone!" Hotaru said challengingly. "Or else!"  
  
"Or else what?" Another crowed.  
  
A third picked up a branch. "Why don't we find out?" He threw it.   
  
It hit Kisaki. She yelled as something else hit her and she fell off balance landing on the ground. "Hey, stop that!"  
  
"Leave her alone!" Chibi-Usa jumped up and got into a fight stance.  
  
"Yeah!" Hotaru readied herself also, scowling at them.  
  
"It's alright…" Kisaki said still sitting on the ground. "It doesn't matter…"  
  
"Nonsense! We're friends right?" Hotaru insisted.  
  
"Yeah, friends stick up for each other!" Chibi-Usa agreed firmly.  
  
Snap! "Oops! I forgot to say 'cheese, cheese, cheese'!" Mr. Three gasped loudly.  
  
"Ack! Grown-ups!" "Run!" The other kids hurried away before they could get in trouble from Mr. Three (who had been there the entire time!).  
  
"Do you want a retake, take, take?" He asked apologetically.   
  
"That's alright." Hotaru assured. "We should get going anyhow…"  
  
"Yeah, let's go before they come back." Chibi-Usa nodded and helped Kisaki up.  
  
"Thanks…" Kisaki smiled and brushed herself off. "I agree, let's go."  
  
"You still want it, it, it?" He wondered to them.  
  
"Sure, why not?" They nodded as they started back to the tent. "Could you make one for each of us though?"  
  
***  
  
Chibi-Usa bounced up the stairs of the Tsukino residence.   
  
"Hey Chibi-Usa, how was the circus? And the park?" Usagi peered out from her room.  
  
"Great!" She showed Usagi her pictures. "See Hotaru-chan, Kisa-chan, and I all got Wacky Pictures!"  
  
"Oh! Those are so cool! Let me see!" She snatched them from her and examined them.  
  
"Hey! Odango!" The pink-haired girl jumped for her pictures and grabbed them back. "Meanie!" She accused and scrambled into her room before Usagi could protest.  
  
"Why you…!" Chibi-Usa heard Usagi say outside her door. She just giggled.   
  
Heading over to her bedside stand, she opened a drawer and removed two empty picture frames. She slid one into each and set them on the stand. "Today was fun… and this weekend is Haruka's race. I need to tell Kisaki…"   
  
She noticed the heart-shaped necklace on her dresser. "Ah yes…" She remembered the fight at the Hikawa Academy… err… the Hono Jr. High. [It gave off a lot of power… I wonder where her mom got it from…] She noticed something suddenly… the center didn't have a teardrop in it anymore. In its place was a pink crescent moon. She giggled again. [Now it's a Crescent-Moon Crystal-Heart necklace. A… Moon Heart necklace… A… huh? Oh my gosh… could it be… the same… the Lunar Heart… necklace…]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Eternal  
Book 8: Chapter 24 'Picture'  
e-mail [kisaki@tds.net] 


	26. 09: 25 'Song' NEW

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Eternal  
  
Book 9: Chapter 25 'Song'  
  
e-mail [kisaki@tds.net]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Sailor Moon Instant Replay ~  
  
* The main character  
  
. . . . . . . . Usagi = Sailor Moon = Princess Serenity   
  
* The Senshi who join Usagi's fight  
  
. . . . . . . . Ami = Sailor Mercury  
  
. . . . . . . . Rei = Sailor Mars  
  
. . . . . . . . Makoto = Sailor Jupiter  
  
. . . . . . . . Minako = Sailor Venus  
  
. . . . . . . . Haruka = Sailor Uranus  
  
. . . . . . . . Michiru = Sailor Neptune  
  
. . . . . . . . Setsuna = Sailor Pluto  
  
. . . . . . . . Hotaru = Sailor Saturn  
  
. . . . . . . . Chibi-Usa = Sailor Chibi-Moon  
  
. . . . . . . . Kouhi = Sailor Galaxia  
  
. . . . . . . . Kei, Houshu, Hana, Irori = Sailor Vesta, Pallas, Ceres, Juno  
  
* The people close to Usagi  
  
. . . . . . . . Mamoru = Tuxedo Mask = Prince Endymion  
  
. . . . . . . . Luna, Artemis, and Diana  
  
. . . . . . . . Phobos & Deimos = Ojike & Nayami Sei  
  
. . . . . . . . Kisaki Yumeno   
  
. . . . . . . . Okugi Kokuou  
  
. . . . . . . . Kaylyn   
  
. . . . . . . . Sailor Luna  
  
* The Negafleet  
  
. . . . . . . . Morpheus  
  
. . . . . . . . Lady Sage  
  
. . . . . . . . The Tri-Fates = Clotho, Atropos, Lachesis  
  
. . . . . . . . Castor & Pollux  
  
* The story thus far…  
  
. . . . . . . . Usagi is an ordinary schoolgirl, except for the fact that she can turn into the sailor-suited super-hero, Sailor Moon!   
  
. . . . . . . . With the help of her friends, the Sailor Senshi, she has managed to defeat the Dark Kingdom, Black Moon, Death Busters, Dead Moon, and even Shadow Galactica.  
  
. . . . . . . . Just when Usagi and the Senshi were enjoying the peace, the Negafleet appears. With these new foes brought many new people. The appearances of new people like Lady Kaylyn, Sailor Luna, Sailor Somnus, Kisaki Yumeno, Sailor Galaxia, the asteroid Senshi, and Phobos and Deimos. Kaylyn is the Princess of the dead planet Somnus, the Senshi of Vision – Sailor Somnus, daughter of Morpheus – Negafleet's leader, and half-sister of Endymion. Sailor Luna – who seems to be only concerned in getting the Lunar Heart – has even attacked the Senshi if they got in her way. And old acquaintances like Sailor Galaxia a.k.a. Kouhi Seiun even return to aid the Senshi. But don't forget the four Asteroid Senshi who joined the crew and Rei's two guardian crows, Phobos and Deimos, which also appeared to help.  
  
. . . . . . . . Everyone seems to want this mysterious object called Lunar Heart which is also the key to the revival of an evil being. But Lady Sage – who seems to have her own plans in mind – is also searching for the Heart with the Negafleet. Now, Morpheus is searching for his daughter who Sage has secretly trapped. And the way he can find her is by using the Lunar Heart!   
  
. . . . . . . . And what's more, a little girl and Chibi-Usa's friend, Kisaki Yumeno, has mysterious power to create anything she imagines. Okugi Kokuou – a friend of the girls – was revealed to be and illusion that Kisaki created. It's a good thing you recovered Mars from her imprisonment, Sailor Moon, you're going to need all the help you can get!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Chibi-Usa!" Shingo called upstairs. "Odango! The race is going to start without you if you don't hurry! Don't forget, we're supposed meet everyone there!"  
  
"Coming!" Chibi-Usa rushed down the stairs, still in her school uniform. She had a backpack sling across one shoulder.  
  
"I still can't get used to seeing you in that new uniform…" Shingo sighed.  
  
She nodded. "Me too." Chibi-Usa turned around and screamed loudly. "Usagi! What are you doing up there?! Hurry up or were leaving without you!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"… Haruka invited us to her race today. Everybody's going except the Amazon's and Mamo-chan." Usagi explained to Kaylyn. Then she sighed. "It's too bad we couldn't find you, Kaylyn…"  
  
'Do not worry too much about it, Usagi…' A miniature Kaylyn floated on her desk above the Crystal Spire. She smiled. 'What is important is you are all safe at the moment.'  
  
"Well…" Usagi sighed again. She snatched her jacket. "I wish you could see the race… Haruka's really good." Usagi grumbled when she heard a noise from outside.   
  
"Usagi! What are you doing up there?! Hurry up or were leaving without you!" It was annoyed Chibi-Usa's voice.  
  
"Coming!" She yelled back. She turned to face Kaylyn. "I wonder where you are… It would be great if you were around more often…"  
  
'I am always here.' She assured back.  
  
"?" Usagi blinked in puzzlement.   
  
'I am beside you more often then you think, Princess.' She said seriously.   
  
"USAGI!" A voice roared.  
  
"Whoops! Gotta go!" She snatched her purse and barged out the door.  
  
'Oh, Usagi…' Kaylyn shook her head and shrugged, slightly exasperatedly. Then she faded into the Crystal Spire Usagi had forgotten on the desk.  
  
***  
  
"Thank you for picking me up, Hotaru." Kisaki told her friend in the back seat of Haruka's car. Haruka herself had taken her motorcycle with Michiru, leaving the car for Setsuna, Kouhi, Hotaru, and Kisaki.   
  
"The others are taking the train, right?" Kouhi asked Setsuna – who was driving.  
  
"I think so." She agreed.  
  
There was another pause. "It's been a while since the four of us got together." Kouhi then turned around in her seat to look at Kisaki. "I've been wanting to talk to you."  
  
Kisaki fidgeted nervously. "Oh?"  
  
"You knew who we were from the start, didn't you?" She told her then tilted her head.   
  
"… Yes…" She admitted.  
  
"Kisaki, tell me something. How is it that you bore the same symbol as Princess Kaylyn did? That symbol is the mark of someone born on the planet Somnus."  
  
"…" Kisaki was silent.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Hotaru frowned. "Come on guys, don't push her!"  
  
"It's… alright…" Kisaki sighed. "You have a right to know… and…" She glanced to Setsuna. "I wish I didn't have to tell you…"  
  
"It's alright." Setsuna assured comfortingly. "You should tell us what you are comfortable in telling us, and no more. You should tell us this in your own time."  
  
"My… own… time?" Kisaki wondered then nodded.   
  
Kouhi looked confused to Setsuna. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Exactly what I said."  
  
"… Hmm… all right. No more questions."   
  
***  
  
"Hey, Usagi?" Chibi-Usa looked to her future mother.   
  
"Yeah?" Usagi asked as they stepped onto the train with Shingo.  
  
"Never mind…"  
  
"What is it?" Usagi got the idea that something was troubling her daughter.  
  
"Well…" She sighed exasperated then changed what she was going to say. "I wish I could talk to Kaylyn…"  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Umm…" She scratched her head. "She said she knew where the Lunar Heart was, right? But wasn't going to say?"  
  
"Uh, yeah." Usagi suddenly got an idea. "Chibi-Usa, do you want to ask her something? Like where the Heart is?"  
  
"Sort of… I want to ask her if… she… gave it to somebody…"  
  
"Somebody in particular?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Usagi just grinned and started to shuffle through her things. "Aw, man… I must have left it at home…"  
  
"Left what?"  
  
"Something that could solve your problem."  
  
"Oh…" Chibi-Usa suddenly figured out what Usagi had been up to all this time. "Well, when we get back, could you ask her if she knows Kisaki?"  
  
"Erk…" Usagi gulped. "How did you…?"  
  
"He, he!" The pink-haired girl giggled. "It was easy when you put all the facts together!"  
  
***  
  
"Hey everyone!" Usagi waved to the group of girls standing in the bleachers.  
  
Rei looked around and saw Usagi, Chibi-Usa and Shingo. "Hey, Odango! Glad you could make it." She called sarcastically.   
  
"Rei!" Makoto scolded. "Be nice!"  
  
"Oh, pooh!" Rei pouted. "I wasn't serious!"  
  
"Hello, Usagi, Small Lady, and… oh! Shingo! Hello!" Michiru suddenly noticed Usagi's younger brother.   
  
"Hello, Michiru-san." Shingo said pleasantly. "Where's Mamoru-san?"  
  
"He gave up his ticket so we could go…" Chibi-Usa explained.  
  
"Oh!" He gasped.  
  
"Look! Haruka's practicing!" Minako pointed to the motorcyclist on the track.  
  
Everyone glanced in the direction. Usagi rooted, "Go, Haruka!" Then she noticed the small number of Senshi. "Where's the others?"  
  
"Setsuna, Kouhi, and Hotaru are picking up Kisaki, I believe." Ami said thoughtfully.  
  
"Phobos and Dei… I mean Ojike and Nayami are going to get some ice cream. They've never had it before so that should be interesting to see." Chuckled Rei.  
  
"The quartet have a circus act now, so they can't make it." Artemis added, he was in Minako's carrying case on the bleacher steps – the top was open.   
  
"Hey, whatever happened to those police officers you mentioned, Michiru?" Asked Luna from Usagi's open backpack next to Minako and Chibi-Usa's.  
  
"They just asked a bunch of questions. Nothing big, fortunately. Haruka managed to get them out before there was trouble. Ahh… it's too bad Kyo is Hinshi's cousin, though. She's a great friend and a wonderful person to choose for a duet or trio."  
  
"You mean Seijaku, Kyo?!" Shrieked Minako in shock.  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Duh! The most fabulous, super-cool, ultra-famous, pop singer Seijaku, Kyo! She's famous!" Minako jumped up and down. "I can't believe you PERSONALLY know her!"  
  
"Oh! I've heard of her." Ami nodded in agreement. "Her songs are pretty good. I do listen so some of them."  
  
"Yeah, she's great." Makoto shuffled through her stuff and pulled out a CD Player. "I've got one of her CD's – right here, too!"  
  
"It's strange the way everyone's drawn to them. Even I like them." Rei remarked.  
  
"Haruka and I used to meet with her. She'd help with my paintings and most of Haruka's racing access was originally due to Kyo's help." Michiru recalled the get-togethers the trio had once had. "And in return, the two of us helped out with some of her lyric problems and the music a couple times. We're too busy to meet now, though…"  
  
"Wow! That so cool!" Usagi exclaimed. "Kyo's got great lyrics!"  
  
"Most of the newer songs she did on her own."  
  
"Isn't it strange the way the lyrics can relate to us as Senshi?" Makoto said thoughtfully.   
  
"Yeah…" Everyone agreed.  
  
"Miss Rei!" A duet of voices called. Ojike and Nayami joined the group suddenly carrying ice cream cones. Once again they were wearing matching clothes.  
  
"Oh, hi, enjoying yourselves?" Rei asked them.  
  
"Yes, Rei-sama." Ojike nodded furiously.   
  
"This food is delicious!" Agreed Nayami taking another bite. "Rei-sama? Do humans allow cats to roam free? It seem they are everywhere!"  
  
"Yeah, is that a problem?" Rei asked the two, confused.  
  
"Well… Rei-sama…" Ojike glanced around. "It's just…"  
  
"We don't…" Nayami shuffled her feet. "We don't like cats…"  
  
"Thanks a lot!" Complained Luna.  
  
"Oh, advisors, we didn't mean you!" Protested Ojike.  
  
Nayami shook her head. "It's the ones that go after birds that we don't like."  
  
"Well, what do you expect…" Sighed Makoto.   
  
"Of course birds don't like cats…" Minako giggled.  
  
***  
  
"WHAT is the matter with you!" Morpheus roared to the Reflectors while he sat on his usual throne. He tapped his foot irritably on the floor of the High School Auditorium. His voice reverberating in the large room. "Can't you do the simple job of getting ONE small object?! Or can't you do even that?!"  
  
"We apologize for our failure, Our Lord." The leader, Clio, bowed deeply. She was the only Reflector standing. The others were kneeling only steps behind her. When she spoke the remaining bowed their heads. "This is a mistake we will not repeat."  
  
"It had better not be." He hissed.  
  
"Three of us were destroyed by the Sailor Senshi, as you know." Clio told him. "We, the remaining seven, will retrieve the Lunar Heart that you desire. Even if it is piece by piece, we will not fail like the Tri-Fates."  
  
"I am glad to hear that, Clio, but I want results. Get me the Heart, hmm? I grow weary of this game." He stood up and walked to the mirror behind his throne, where he walked through it to the other side.  
  
"Yes, Your Excellency." They chorused bowing again before they too left.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaylyn sighed tiredly. She looked to the Looking Glass. 'Just a little longer… Please, be patient… You won't have to wait much longer…'  
  
Sage rippled into the room. The moaning voices in the background softened as they recognized the woman who had entrapped them. They knew she would never release them. They were her prisoners for eternity.   
  
"How are you enjoying the show so far, Your Highness?" She mocked to Kaylyn. "As of now, it is time to put the second chapter to this act in motion. Now for the next piece." She chuckled. "And I know just where to look." She turned to Kaylyn, who in turn jumped back away from the edge. "You can't hide them forever, my dear. He, he, he…" The shadowy woman cackled. "It's amusing… the boy wasn't there in spirit – didn't exist – that's what grabbed my attention to him. And where found the first piece. The second… ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" She whirled around and walked to a free mirror. "The Sailor Senshi – or would it be more appropriate to say: the non-Sailor Senshi? Ha, ha, ha, ha!"  
  
***  
  
"Hey guys!" Minako waved a hand franticly to her friends who were welcoming the last four, having just arrived. When everyone turned, she continued. "Kyo is singing live! I brought my radio so do you want to listen? The race isn't going to start for another twenty minutes."  
  
"Yes!" Michiru exclaimed to their surprise. "Please, turn it up!"  
  
"Okay." She did so.  
  
'…the one I dedicated to my two best friends who encouraged me to my position today! This song is for you guys!' Kyo's voice said on the radio.  
  
"Kyo…" Michiru whispered softly.  
  
***  
  
[Haruka… Michiru…] Kyo shook her head worried. [I can tell there's something wrong… but why won't you tell me what it is? But what am I saying… I should worry about my own problems… I can't be friends with them AND keep this up forever… Hidama's right – it's one or the other…]  
  
"Miss Kyo?" The stage manager asked for her.  
  
She jumped. "Huh?"  
  
"You're up again." He told her.  
  
"Oh! Thanks!" She scrambled up and out onto the giant stage where hundreds of fans waited for her debut song: Eternal Moon, Angel Moon. "Hey everyone! My next song is the one I dedicated to my two best friends who encouraged me to my position today! This song is for you guys!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey! What's the matter?   
  
What are these excuses you're making?  
  
Where are you going?  
  
I thought you wanted the universe.  
  
  
  
That's okay, I'll move on without you  
  
Even if you fall, I'll take a stand  
  
Because I know that's what you want  
  
To keep on moving, going, fighting.  
  
  
  
So deep inside me, I hear it coming  
  
The sound of the strength I need  
  
I'll shed my disguise and leap to the battle  
  
Just close my eyes and say the magic words:  
  
Eternal Moon, Angel Moon!  
  
  
  
I want out of this nightmare  
  
But I know I'm not dreaming  
  
One day we will take off our masks  
  
And say the magic words:  
  
Eternal Moon, Angel Moon!  
  
  
  
Hey! What is wrong?  
  
Can't you stand anymore?  
  
Where's that fighting spirit I thought you had?  
  
I thought you weren't going to give up.  
  
  
  
I'll take your place and step to the battlefield   
  
I know its coming, that shadow that hurt you  
  
I don't know how big the darkness is, but I don't care  
  
I have to continue moving, going, fighting.  
  
  
  
Then my heart glows with power  
  
And now I know I'll rise above my foes  
  
I'll shed my disguise and leap into the battle  
  
Just close my eyes and say the magic words:  
  
Eternal Moon, Angel Moon!  
  
  
  
I want out of this nightmare  
  
But I know I'm not dreaming  
  
One day we will take off our masks  
  
And say the magic words:  
  
Eternal Moon, Angel Moon!  
  
  
  
So deep inside me, I hear it coming  
  
The sound of the strength I need  
  
I'll shed my disguise and leap to the battle  
  
Just close my eyes and say the magic words:  
  
Eternal Moon, Angel Moon!  
  
  
  
I want out of this nightmare  
  
But I know I'm not dreaming  
  
One day we will take off our masks  
  
And say the magic words:  
  
Eternal Moon, Angel Moon!  
  
Eternal Moon!  
  
Angel Moon!"  
  
***  
  
"What a great song!" Kisaki remarked to Hotaru.  
  
"It is great but the lyrics… are kind of odd…" Hotaru said thoughtfully.  
  
Kouhi nodded. "It kind of reminds you of all the senshi battles we had."  
  
"Michiru, did you help with this one?" Usagi asked.  
  
[Kyo…] Michiru slowly shook her head. "No, this is one she did on her own…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Eternal  
  
Book 9: Chapter 25 'Song'  
  
e-mail [kisaki@tds.net] 


End file.
